Back to the Middle formerly Contradictions
by Dream-chan
Summary: Features a Takedaiken triangle with a smidge of Taito!!! Help yourself! (UPDATED 4/16/03: Chapter 11 carries a HEAVY MUSH ALERT!! Thanx to everyone for the encouragement! PLEASE R&R ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello Hello fanfiction readers!!! This is Dream-chan with my FIRST ever Digimon fic. I usually write in the SM universe, but I figured that I spread my wings. I can't believe that I'm about to do this, but here it is.   
  
Last year I could barely stand the show and now I (or at least try to) watch every single episode faithfully. Who knew??!? I became a BIG Daisuke fan from the start (I always like the underdog), so if you gonna flame me for this, do it because of bad plot, grammar or spelling, not because of my character preference or the relationship that will be represented in this fic!!! Anyway, like I said this is my first fic, and a YAOI one at that, so please be nice...pretty please!!!!!   
  
Before I forget, I have to give shouts to those authors that inspired me to do this...  
  
Pretty Pretty Princess: Can't wait to see another chapter of Anti-Me, Pink and Green, and just about all your fics.  
  
Cadela: A true Daikeru Goddess!! Even though you cancelled Evolution (sighs heavily), I'm not mad at ya! By the way, Clockwork Punk=instant classic  
  
  
Rae: The Daikeru Guru. I just love your fics!!!!!! Keep it up, and I can't wait to see the end of Undecided  
  
  
Lilac: I can't wait to see more from you!!! Still waiting for the rest of Accidents Happen...  
  
  
  
Niko: Great job with See With Your Heart. I'm really enjoying it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Digimon is NOT mine. It belongs to Fox Kids, Saban, Toei, and a host of other Japanese companies.   
  
Although, I wish I had my own personal Dai-chan!!!! ^_^  
  
" "=dialogue  
  
~~~=thoughts  
  
= P.O.V.  
  
  
Contradictions-Chapter One  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Dream-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
It seems that when you can't sleep, a person can have the most profound thoughts.  
  
  
  
Pain and Love  
  
  
  
Two concepts that are complete opposites, but you can never have one without the other. Believe me, I know this from experience. It seems all my life I have experienced pain whenever it came to loving someone.  
  
My parents, who tore our family apart.  
  
  
My brother, who I adored, but was separated from because of 'irreconcilable differences'  
  
  
Hikari, my close friend, and my supposed soul mate that I had used for my own selfish ends.  
  
Patamon, the one who died to protect me, even though he was reborn.  
  
But none of these come close to the pain that I feel right now as I tell this story to you, because now, my pain is incarnate.  
  
Hair as dark as the sun that slips over the horizon during sunset.  
  
Eyes that are made from the richest of chocolate.  
  
A body that any athlete would want to call their own.  
  
An effervescent soul that is so unique to him, that you can't mistake him for anyone else.  
  
Simply put..........Daisuke.  
  
  
It's been seven years since we since our adventures in the Digital World. Two years since I fell in love with him.   
  
That's right...I fell in love with my former rival, now best friend, Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
  
Are you shocked yet?  
  
  
I can tell you, when I came to that realization, I almost couldn't believe it. After all those knock and drag out fights we had, I never thought that we would become the type of friends that we are now. Funny how time has a way of changing things. Only two people really know about what I'm going through. Hikari, because she's the one that made me accept the feelings I held for him, and Yamato because I knew he could relate, seeing how he was madly in love with his own over active goggle head. Truthfully I don't know what I would have done without them. I guess I would have gone slowly insane if I kept this all to myself, but it sure is good to know when the pressure gets too much that you have people to talk to.  
  
Then there is the other obstacle in my way.  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
  
Dai's other best friend. The other friend that I know for a fact feels the same way that I do.  
  
How do I know, you ask?   
  
Simple. He has all the signs. Lingering looks, faint blushes, slight brushes against the skin, a certain glow in his face whenever Daisuke is near.  
  
Just like me.  
  
  
Which makes what I will do a bit easier. Ken is a pretty good guy ever since he 'officially' became one of the Digidestined. Daisuke was the first to accept him without question (another reason why I love him). It took awhile for the rest of us to follow Dai's example, but eventually we all warmed up to him, and in return he let us see just who the 'real' Ken is...a kind and gentle person with a brilliant intelligence. However, we almost lost him again to the guilt he felt for his actions as the Digimon Kaiser, but we were able to pull him back from the brink...Thank God.  
  
  
Maybe it would be better if I just let it all go, even though it would shred my heart to pieces.  
  
Ken deserved some happiness, and Dai would be the perfect person to give it to him.  
They were even Jogress partners, so that is clearly a sign that they are meant to be together.  
  
  
I just wish that it could have been different, but being the Child of Hope I am, I know that   
I'll survive.  
  
  
  
Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I notice that it's time for me to get ready.  
As I tug on clothes and such, I prepare myself for the day ahead. Glancing towards my desk, my gaze falls on some brochures I received for being accepted into a student exchange program.  
  
  
In the States. Miami, Florida to be more precise.  
  
Fun in the sun and far away from Japan.  
  
Far from him.  
  
  
The bad thing is, I haven't told anyone about this yet...not even 'niichan. I know that he will see the real reason why I was going, but he doesn't know the pain that I feel everyday just looking, talking, joking with him, and never being able to call him mine. At least the goggle head he was in love with loved him back, while I was only considered a friend by mine....the only relationship I would ever have with him.  
  
I can tell that he is concerned about the way I've been acting, but I just haven't had the will to put up the happy go lucky front that I have all these years. It's hurts me to see the worry and confusion in his eyes, but I don't know what else to do, except to slowly weaken our bond, until thoughts of him will no longer cause my heart to race and make me dream of things that I know will never happen.  
  
  
As the Keeper of Hope, I know that one day I will be able to tell him without breaking down. I'll stand firm, look him straight in the eyes and say,   
  
  
  
Aishiteru Dai-chan.  
  
  
  
  
But this would not be today.  
  
  
Pushing my binders and notebooks into my backpack, I zipped it up and slung it over my back for the torture that they label as school.  
  
  
Grabbing a slice of toast on my way out, I said a quick goodbye to my mother and made my way down to Odaiba High and walked towards my heaven and my hell...  
  
  
  
My Dai-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
He thinks that I don't notice the shadows under his eyes, the way his smiles come less and less often.  
  
He thinks just because I'm the epitome of a jock, I must be thickheaded and don't pay attention to what's around me.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
  
Sometimes, I wish I knew what was hiding behind those fake smiles and show of happiness that he displayed everyday. When he thinks I'm not paying attention, I can see the pain there, and it make me so furious to know that someone has hurt him.  
  
  
Why you ask?  
  
  
Because he one of my BEST friends who I care about...the one that I love with all that I have.  
  
  
And he's pulling away from me...damn him!  
  
  
I'll admit, I didn't really notice until he was always too busy to hang out with me, but always has time for Hikari.   
  
Which makes me blindingly jealous.   
  
Don't get me wrong. We both had settled our differences on what we like to call the "Yagami Incident", but now it seemed that he was changing his mind, therefore leaving me really screwed.  
  
There were many times when I wanted to tell him my feelings, but I always chickened out, afraid of rejection.  
  
  
That's right, the Bearer of Courage was afraid by none other than the Keeper of Hope.  
  
Go Figure.  
  
  
Right now, I know you're wondering why Takeru?  
  
  
His optimism.  
  
His innocence.  
  
Not to mention his phenomenal Ishida good looks.  
  
  
What more could a person want?  
  
  
  
Well, I would be happy to have one more thing from him....his love, but I fear I might have lost that chance. With this new found interest in Kari, I just don't know what to do.   
  
  
  
  
If there was never a time to live up to my crests, it would have to be now.  
  
  
Courage to tell him how I feel  
  
Friendship to find out what was troubling him  
  
Miracles to know that everything will work out in the end.  
  
  
And it will be done...Today.  
  
  
Which was why I was running out the door at top speed, hoping to run into a blond, blue-eyed angel.  
  
  
  
My Take-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End or Just the Beginning?  
  
  
  
  
YOU be the judge!!!! When I originally wrote this, I was only thinking of a one shot deal but I can see this easily turning into some more. So what do ya think? Remember that reviews and email is an author's BEST muse!! ^_^  
  
  
  
ja  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Whew!! I can't believe I got such a good response for this fic, cause I thought that it really sucked!! I'm happy to know that there were people that disagreed with me! I'm not really happy with this chapter, so please forgive me in advance for the crappiness. I need a beta-reader as well, so if you're interested, please use the email address below. Anyway I would like to say thank you to all those people that reviewed this fic, and that this chapter is for you. Hope you like it!!!  
  
By the way, all you Ken fans....please don't hate me too much. It's just that Ken has the 'angst' role down pat! ^_^  
  
I forgot to mention the ages in this fic so hear they are:  
  
  
Takeru/Daisuke/Ken/Hikari=18  
  
Yamato/Taichi=21  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine........enuff said. If it was, would I really be writing this on a six year old computer? I don't think so! o^_^o  
  
  
  
  
Contradictions: Chapter 2  
Author: Dream-chan  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
Ken  
  
Hmmm....today is going to be a good day.  
  
  
I had finally worked up the courage to tell you how I felt and to lay my heart on the line. So with resolve I got up, dressed with care, said bye to my parents, and walked out the door towards my school.  
  
  
Looking at the clock for the umpteenth time that period, I sighed, listening to the teacher drone on and on about some great mathematical theory. Tuning him out, I began to dabble in my favorite pastime.  
  
  
Daydreams of me and Daisuke.  
  
  
Daisuke...my Suke-chan.   
  
I don't know where or when I fell in love with you, but I did. I don't think it had anything to do with the way you forgave me for being the Digimon Kaiser, because I now realize I had feelings for you, before then.   
  
  
You were the first thing in my life that I had no control over. The brash way you fought against me, then afterwards the way you pushed yourself into my life until I had accepted what you were offering.  
  
  
Friendship...for life.  
  
  
I was so happy to have a friend..a true friend. Not because of I was the 'child genius', or because I was the 'Rocket', but because I was Ken Ichijouji. I doubt you'll never know how much that has meant to me. Then as the years past, I had to learn how to share you, as we grew up and put aside differences with each other. It was then I noticed I had a rival for your affections...an unlikely one at that.  
  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi.  
  
  
Just thinking his name makes me angry. Why? Because he is in love with you too and he is making you hurt.  
  
  
You can't hide the expression that comes into your eyes everytime he rejects you, but yet, you forgive him everytime. Without explanation.   
  
You love your friends too much...almost to a fault.  
  
  
Another reason for loving you.  
  
  
  
Suke-chan, you need someone to appreciate you, adore you, cherish you, and most importantly love you.   
  
  
When I first started to develop these feelings, I ignored them, not because of what society thinks, but rather not wanting to confuse them for the immense gratitude I have felt towards you for lifting out of the stifling darkness. So you can imagine my surprise and fear when I discovered that my feelings weren't going away, only becoming stronger. So strong that you are the first and last thing I think about before I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
Now I feel that I can offer you something...something that you helped me find again.  
  
  
My heart and soul.  
  
  
My only question is...will you accept it?  
  
  
If so, it's all yours Suke-chan...has been for years, and you will know all of this.  
  
  
Today.  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
"Gomen nasai" I called over my shoulder at the woman I knocked into. I heard her muttering about rude teenagers, but at that moment, there was only one thing on my mind.  
  
  
Takeru.  
  
  
Looking up, I see a familiar head of blond, the sun being reflected off the silky strands.  
  
"Hey Takeru" I called out, but he just kept on walking...almost as if he was ignoring me purposely. Which made my temper start to flare.  
  
So I kicked in the afterburners and caught up with him, thankful for playing soccer for so long. Finally catching up to him, I grabbed his arm and swung him around to face me.   
  
Seeing that I wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he sighed and said in the most smallest of voices,  
  
  
"Hello Daisuke."  
  
  
  
I wasn't in the mood for normal pleasantries. So with anger and a smidge of concern, I let loose.  
  
  
"What the HELL is your problem Takaishi?!?! Why didn't you stop?" I yelled as I tried to get my wind back, worried about the look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Gomen...I didn't hear you. Now if you excuse me, I'll be late for class. I suggest you hurry up too, you don't want detention again..." he said in the same tone he greeted me with.  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry about school, because you have other things to do first..." I said, hearing the harshness in the words but unable to do anything about it.  
  
"Such as..." he replied, trying to appear as nonchalant as he could with someone holding on to him as if for dear life.  
  
  
"Telling me what is wrong and telling me NOW!" I yelled as I began to drag him to the park a little ways from our school. I the stares of people were looking at us strangely, but I didn't care. The only thing that I was woried about was helping Takeru. Whether he wanted it or not.  
  
  
Once we reached the park, I turned around to see how he was holding up. I did feel a little guilty about how I was dragging him around, but I was getting impatient for him to open up to me. When you love someone as much as I love Takeru, you can't help to want to see them happy. Besides, a depressed Takeru should never exist.   
  
  
Looking around, I spotted a bench facing the lake and sat down, staring at the lake ahead of us. The breeze from off the lake helped in cooling me down from the mad dash and brisk walk that I had just completed. As minutes passed, the silence became too great, and if anyone knows me, I am allergic to that condition.  
  
  
"So Takeru.....are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to resort to more 'physical' tactics?"  
  
  
  
He turned to me then, his face turning a nice rosy color, which only confused me even more. What did I do or say that would make him blush? Could it possibly mean that...he...had some feeling for me?  
  
  
You stupid baka! That is NEVER going to happen. He likes Hikari now, remember?  
  
  
  
  
"No Daisuke-san. I am fine." he said, just looking forward.  
  
  
~Daisuke-san...Daisuke-SAN?!?!?!??!~ He knows exactly what buttons to push to me into pissed mode.  
  
  
"Whatever...and what is with this Daisuke stuff? What happened to Dai?" I snapped at him, getting inpatient.  
  
  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
  
  
"Will you stop apologizing already and just tell me what's wrong? Damn it Takeru...I can't take this anymore. We used to be so close, best friends the last time I checked, and know we barely hang out, much less have a real conversation. Tell me, did I do something?" I asked, not caring if I was yelling and getting angrier by the minute.  
  
  
"No Dai...it's nothing. Besides I'm not your only best friend. What about Ken?" he said sadly, still not looking at me.  
  
  
"What about him, Besides, you're also my friend and I want to know why you're pulling away from me." I shot back, wanting to get to the heart of the matter.  
  
I could see that struck a cord cause he suddenly leapt up from the bench, and stalked away. After a few moments, he turned around and I was struck dumb by the blaze that was in his eyes, and just how beautiful he was. My angel.  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!!!!! I love you and I know that I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with you! Are you happy now?!??!?" he screamed, his words rendering me senseless.  
  
  
  
~He...loves...me?" was the only thing my brain was capable of thinking at that time, as I sat trying to decipher is this was all a dream a reality that I had wished for so long to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
I can't believe that I will be in the States within a month. Now that I've actually accepted, it's still hard to know that I will be leaving everything I know...and love  
  
  
But I know it's for the best, right?   
  
  
Walking to school, I began to look at my surroundings. The shops that were opening up to start another day of business. The vendors that were setting up their mechandise. The smells from the bakery tickling my nose.   
  
Then I heard the voice that is familiar as my own, the one I adored, the one I feared.  
  
  
Not looking back, I picked up the pace seeing my destination in site. All I had to do was make it to the front gates of the school and I would be home free.  
  
  
Of course I forgot that since he was a star soccer player, he knew what the word 'endurance' meant. So I wasn't surpised when a few seconds later I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
  
He whirled me around to face him, but I didn't want to look him face to face. A lot of people think he is a big blockhead, but when he wants to know something, he can be VERY perceptive, and I didn't want to run the risk of my secret being revealed. It's said that the eyes are the window to someone's soul. Well, I wanted to close the blinds on mine before anything else happened.  
  
  
So I hung my head, and stood there hoping that he would let me go, but I should have known that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So I sighed and   
  
  
  
"Hello Daisuke." and that is when he blew up at me. He never disappoints me.  
  
  
  
"What the HELL is your problem Takaishi? Didn't you hear me calling you?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Of course I heard him, why do you think I picked up the pace you baka. I decided to keep this bit of information to myself. It was then I noticed my feet were moving in the opposite direction I wanted to go. I tried to put up a show of resistance, but that didn't last very long. A pissed Daisuke can be dangerous. So, I just gave up and let him lead the way.  
  
  
After a few minutes I felt him turn around to look at me, but I kept my head down, still not ready to face him. I mean would you if the person you loved looked at you as they wanted to knock you out?  
  
  
  
I just looked forward, not really seeing anything. I figured he brought me here, so it was on him to start the conversation. Plus the fact that he can't stand silence. He told me that once.  
  
"So Takeru.....are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to resort to more 'physical' tactics?"  
  
  
~Did he really have to put 'physical' in there?~ I groaned inwardly, as   
I continued to stare out at ripples in the water.  
  
  
"No Daisuke. I am fine." I said calmly, proud of myself for my academy-award performance.  
  
  
"Whatever...and what is with this Daisuke stuff? What happened to Dai?" he yelled, close to blowing his lid...again.  
  
  
  
"Gomen..." was all I could say, not wanting to risk anything else.  
  
  
"Will you stop apologizing already and just tell me what's wrong? Damn it Takeru...I can't take this anymore. We used to be so close, best friends the last time I checked, and know we barely hang out, much less have a real conversation. Tell me, did I do something?" he asked me angrily, the hurt just beneath the surface.  
  
  
  
~You have no idea...~ I mused, cursing myself for causing hurt to enter into his cinnamon eyes.  
  
  
"No Dai...it's nothing. Besides I'm not your only best friend. What about Ken?" I said, hoping that Daisuke didn't detect my slilght sneer that I put on my rival's name.   
  
  
"What about him, Besides, you're also my friend and I want to know why you're pulling away from me." he said firmly, not being put off any longer.  
  
  
Getting up quickly, with rage humming in my veins, I couldn't take the questions anymore and just wanted to be free of the burden I had carried inside for so long.  
  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!!!!! I love you and I know that I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with you! Are you happy now?!??!?" I screamed, not caring who heard my heartfelt declaration.  
  
  
After my little rant, I sat down and took a deep breath, and risked a glance at my Dai-chan's face.  
  
  
I should have known this would happen. He hates me.  
  
Most likely forever.  
  
  
Narrator's P.O.V  
  
  
  
The two boys just sat there, not knowing how the other would react.  
Each were lost in their own thoughts, trying to comprehend what had just happened between them.  
  
  
  
Not able to stand the quiet any longer, Takeru made the first move.  
  
  
"Daisuke...Dai-kun...are you okay?" Takeru asked hesistanly, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his arm. Getting no reaction from Daisuke made him quickly withdraw his arm and stand up. Seeing the still shocked expression on his friend's face, Takeru sighed, and gathered the last of his dignity around him.  
  
  
~I should be lucky he didn't deck me, but it would have been so nice if things worked out.~ he thought sadly, as he looked at the cinnamon-haired boy longingly, before turning around and walking away.  
  
  
Hearing footsteps, Daisuke woke from his love induced daze and shook his head to clear it up. Blinking a few times, he looked around and noticed that Takeru was no longer beside him. Alarmed, he looked up and over to see the young man walk away, shoulders hunched down dejectedly.  
  
  
~Not so fast Takaishi....I'm not through with you yet~ Daisuke thought grimly as he got to approach the one that held his heart.  
  
Seeing that he had gone quite a distance, Daisuke did what came naturally.  
  
Yelling as loud as possible.  
  
"Wait....Takeru...Take-chan!" he yelled, hoping that his friend heard him.  
  
At those words, Takeru stopped immediately, hoping that his hearing wasn't playing tricks on him.  
  
~Did I just say that? Oh well, I guess there is no turning back now.~ Daisuke thought ruefully, as he approached the still figure before him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like such a baka back there.." Daisuke began, before he was swiftly interrupted.  
  
  
"You don't have to apologize..." Takeru said shortly, wishing that the redhead would allow him to lick his wounds in peace.  
  
  
"Yes, I do. You see there is something that I have to say to you..." Daisuke started, as he tried to close the gap between them.  
  
  
"I know Dai. Like I said, I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable or anything, and I'll understand if you want to end our friendship." Takereu said quietly, each word stabbing him in the heart.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he turned around and walked away again, hoping this time Daisuke would just let him alone. That was until her heard what sounded suspicuosly like laughter behind him.  
  
Curious, he turned around only to be greeted with the site of Daisuke doubled over, laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
Takeru couldn't believe it. Daisuke was laughing. At him.   
  
~How dare he laugh at me?!?!?~ Takeru thought menacingly, the famous Ishida temper starting to surface.  
  
Turning back around, he marched over to where Daisuke stood, ready to enact punishment. As he was about to give Daisuke a decent right hook (courtesy of his 'niichan), he was stopped when he looked into eyes that seemed to look right into the center of his being...his soul. He lowered is arm, confused as to where this was heading.  
  
  
Seeing the different emotions swirling in his love's face, Daisuke just grinned, happy to have the upperhand for once.  
  
"You know, you make it pretty hard for someone to tell you that they love you back..." Daisuke mummured softly, gently pulling the blond into a comfortable embrace.  
  
  
"Well I...huh ?" Takeru stammered, Dai's words finally filtering into his brain.  
  
  
With confusion on the other bishounen's face, Daisuke couldn't help for the grin he had on his face to spread wider, until he was smiling so hard it made his cheeks hurt.  
  
  
"Okay, I'll put it in more simpler terms. Aishiteru. I love you, Take-chan" Daisuke told him, never straying from the sapphire gaze he come to know so intimately.  
  
  
  
"Please Dai-ch...suke. Don't do this to me..." Takeru said, his voice trembling with fear.  
  
  
~Well, they say action speaks louder than words~ Daisuke thought amusedly, as he swiftly brought his head towards the shell-shocked blond, their lips met.  
  
  
  
Instant heat flowed through each boy, igniting the passion that had been repressed for so long to finally be expressed towards the one it was meant for.  
  
At the same moment, Takeru and Daisuke pulled back, trying to catch their breath. Takeru wore a bemused expression, while Daisuke sported a grin that would have made Goofy proud.  
  
  
  
"Wow" was the other word that Daisuke could manage, still reeling from the tangible emotions that the kiss had generated.  
  
"My thoughts exactly....." Takeru said dreamily, the glow in his eyes beginning to make a comeback, much to Daisuke's delight.  
  
After a few moments of content quiet, Takeru figured that it was time for reality to make an appearance in this surreal atmosphere.  
  
"So...what does this mean?" Takeru asked hesistantly, still unsure of their future together.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to ask you to be my boyfriend, but if you had something different in mind..." the goggleboy trailed off, arching an eyebrow in a jesting manner.  
  
  
"I think that will do for now." the blond bishounen flippantly replied, relief washing through his system.  
  
  
"Is that right? Then I guess since we are now in a relationship, I think that we should get to know each other better, don't you Take-chan?" Daisuke said cheerfully, pulling his love closer to him.  
  
  
"I couldn't agree more..." Takeru replied happily, looking into the handsome face of his newfound koibito.  
  
  
  
His Dai-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST PLAYING!!!! You really thought I was going to leave it there?!? There is just too much drama to keep this going. Now on to better matters. It seems that Daisuke and Takeru finally are able to go the next level, but what will Ken and the rest of the Digidestined have to say about it? Will Ken fight for what he wants? What will Takeru do about his trip to the States? Stay tuned and find out!! ^_~  
  
  
ja ne minna-san  
  
Dream-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
  
Umm, not really that much to say except I hope that everyone is enjoying   
this fic so far. I know that I haven't replied to everyone that has sent me   
email/reviews about this fic, but I just wanted to say, thank you for taking   
the time for giving me feedback...I really appreciate it! Now, I would like  
to introduce my beta reader annabelle manix!!! *wild applause and   
whistling* Believe me, without her, I would have given up this story a long time ago! Thanx girl! *s*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...cause if I did, it sure wouldn't be on Fox   
Kids every weekday afternoon. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
~ ~=thought  
= P.O.V.  
  
  
  
  
Contradictions-Chapter 3  
Author: Dream-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Yamato  
  
  
As I waited for the other band members to arrive for practice, I let my mind drift and I didn't find it surprising that my thoughts had settled on a certain topic that been bothering me lately.   
  
  
Takeru...my otouto-chan.  
  
  
Most people thought that we are like night and day. I'm labeled the moody, 'make my own rules' musician while Takeru was stuck being the happy, 'ever-smiling' optimist. However, only a few knew how similar we could be and that parallel was beginning to worry me.  
  
He had always shown a happy face to the world but recently, it had begun to fade. The eyes that used to shine with inner light began to dim, and the smile he would always have on his face barely made an appearance anymore. Then with him avoiding his friends, mainly one in particular, I began to think that he was grappling with a problem that I was very familiar with.  
  
When I confronted him, he *finally* told me about his crush on Daisuke. Even though I had suspected something like this, I was still a bit shocked. I guess the gogglehead syndrome runs in the Ishida family.  
  
Oh...if you haven't figured it out by now, I had a crush on Taichi Yagami.  
  
My best friend.  
  
  
During our adventures in the Digital World, we were rivals from the start. From the first time I met him, there was something that pulled me to him and *that* scared me intensely. So I did what any other eleven year boy would.  
  
  
I kept it to myself, positive that the feelings would fade away. However, nothing is that easy when it comes to me.  
  
  
The only person I allowed myself to get close to was Takeru and that was because I missed him so much after our parents' divorce. The rest of the Digidestined deemed me as the 'troublemaker'...claiming that I was always trying to start a fight for no reason. They just didn't understand that I had to made a promise to myself that otouto-chan would be safe...no matter what the cost. I was not just going to follow someone without making sure this would happen. So what if I pissed a few people off in the process...they meant nothing to me.  
  
Out of all the things to happen during on stay in the digital world, I was completely surprised that the feelings that I tried to ignore wouldn't go away. As a matter of fact, they seemed to grow.  
  
I should tell you that I hate surprises.  
  
However, I came to accept the feelings I had for Taichi with time. I thought that I would be able to tell him just how I felt once we came back from our adventures, I but then reality started to make its way back into my brain. When Takeru and I returned from the Digital World, our parents shipped us off to visit our grandmother in the country, thinking we needed rest and relaxation. In a way, I was happy that I was able to spend more time with Takeru, but now the confession that was tearing me up inside, would have to be postponed until we returned to Odaiba.  
  
  
  
Then a new Digimon threat showed up and stirred up trouble...in the REAL world.  
  
  
  
It looked like the Digidestined were needed to save the world again. This time we were saving it from a Digimon that was bent on destroying whoever created it.  
  
  
It was a fierce battle, but we managed to pull through as always. When Diaboromon was finally defeated, I was even more determined to tell Tai how I felt. Especially after going through the experience of jogress digivolving. To feel Taichi's heartbeat alongside mine was something that I wouldn't be able to forget if I tried. As I saw it, fate was in my favor. I had nothing to lose.  
  
However I assumed too much.  
  
  
When I came back, all ready to tell Taichi how I feel about him and on my way to his apartment, I see him kissing his new girlfriend Sora in the park.   
  
  
Let me tell you...that was one of the darkest periods in my life, but to make a long story short, when Taichi and Sora broke up, I just told him what had been on my heart for so long. With my soul and heart laid bare, I waited for what seemed an eternity. Then for the first time in my life, happiness came my way in the form of Taichi kissing me senseless. After parting for lack of oxygen, he confessed that he felt the same, the only reason he was with Sora was because he thought that he didn't have a chance in hell with me.  
  
Go figure, the Keeper of Courage scared...but I love him anyway.  
  
  
But, enough about me...I need to focus on Takeru right now.   
  
I just don't want him to go through the same painful journey that I did. He isn't made to be depressed and moody as I was. He's the Keeper of Hope after all.   
  
I wish I could do something to help him, but I know that this time, he has to face his fears alone. I want to protect him, like when he was small but I know that I can no longer do that now.  
  
He has to learn how to protect himself someday.  
  
I just pray that he's strong enough...whatever happens.  
  
  
Takeru  
  
Walking to school the next day, I had a bounce in my step and a smile on my face. I noticed the stares and heard whispers behind my back, but I simply did not care. Nothing and no one could bring me down. Yesterday my dream finally became true. Motomiya Daisuke was in love me.   
  
We just sat and talked for hours about everything and nothing at all. I wasn't surprised that we didn't notice the park lights came on. It was one of those experiences that you always remember when you're old and gray and it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
  
Shaking my head to clear all the mushiness that seemed to set in, I reached my homeroom and waited for roll to be called. After that mundane task, the teacher gave me a note saying that I was wanted in the guidance counselor's office. Confused as to why I was being summoned, I gathered my things that I would need for first period and made my way down, thinking of all the things that I could have done or didn't do.  
  
"Ohayo Wanabe-sensei," I called out as I went into the cramped office.  
  
"Ohayo Takaishi-san. I'm glad you could make it. I just wanted to go over some of the details of your trip overseas," he began, as I started to panic.  
  
  
~Kuso! I am such a BAKA!! How could I forget about the exchange program?!?!?~ I thought miserably, mentally smacking myself.  
  
  
"Well...ah, I kinda wanted to talk about my position in the student exchange program..."  
  
  
"Hai..." he prodded, turning his attention back to the file cabinet, in search of some papers.  
  
  
"You see, I was wondering if there was a way to cancel the trip..." I began, waiting for a reaction to this bit of news.  
  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong...family troubles?" he asked in a concerned tone, looking at me through the thick bifocals he wore.  
  
  
~No, the person I love more than anything will be here, while I'll be an ocean and a few thousand miles away...~ I thought to myself, but I doubted he would consider that an acceptable reason.  
  
  
"Oh no, it's nothing like that. I just changed my mind is all." I said happily, giving him that bright smile that had become my trademark when I was younger.  
  
  
Charm don't fail me now....  
  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that is out of the question..." he replied, walking back to his desk to sit down.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he was going to say that it was all a joke.  
  
  
"Do you remember reading all the terms and conditions of the contract?"  
  
"Yes sir," I replied, knowing that I was lying through my teeth. The only thing on my mind at that time was to get as far away from Daisuke as possible.  
  
  
"So you do know about the cancellation process, right?" he asked, knowing that I probably didn't.  
  
  
"Uhhh...."   
  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. If you cancel within a month of the exchange date, you must pay all fees and expenses, plus the cancellation charge. The total would be around $5,000 US dollars. You can read it for yourself if you like," he offered, handing the paper to me.  
  
  
Damn, damn, damn! Now what am I going to do?   
  
  
"That much!?" I asked and he just nodded silently while I sighed.  
  
  
Seeing no way out the situation, I put on my happy face and prepared to leave. "Well, thank you for your time Wanabe-sensei" I said hurriedly, bowing and leaving the room.  
  
  
"No problem Takaishi-san. Enjoy your trip."  
  
  
  
"Like that's possible now." I muttered, making my way back to class.  
  
Now that my day had been shot to hell, I couldn't wait till lunch when I would be able to see my Dai-chan. After willing the clock to move for what seemed like forever, the bell *finally* rang.  
  
I was in such a rush to see Daisuke I beat him outside for a change. Looking around the quad, I noticed a large sakura tree. Not too far away, but isolated enough that we wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
  
Perfect.  
  
  
As I sat out my lunch, I began to feel a tingly sensation. A clear sign that Daisuke was nearby. So I was not surprised when I turned around to see him loping across the quad looking as if he had no cares in the world.  
  
"Hey Dai..." I said softly, when he plopped down next to me under the shade of the sakura tree.  
  
  
"Hi Take-chan...Whassup" he said as he began to pull out his own lunch.  
  
  
"I really don't know how to say this...." I began, before he cut me off.  
  
  
"Umm, open your mouth and say the words..." he teased, flashing that trademark grin of his.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I decided to just ignore the comment and try to begin again.  
  
  
Alright here it goes.   
  
  
"I applied for a student exchange program and I was accepted." I said straight out, not wanting to elaborate any further.  
  
"That's great Take-chan! So, are you going over the summer?" he asked cheerfully, munching on a California roll.  
  
"See, that's the problem...I'm supposed to be leaving within a month." I said, trying to keep the tears that were burning my eyes from falling.  
  
The happiness drained from his face to slowly be replaced by something I couldn't place. We just sat there for a long time, thinking. Right now I wanted to just run, but I knew I had to face this.   
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and the hurt was evident in his eyes.  
  
  
"Because I didn't want anyone to know...not even Yamato knows about this yet." I mumbled, not wincing at the pain in his face.  
  
  
"What made you sign up for the program?" he asked, sounding as if he was holding on to his temper.  
  
  
  
He deserved to know...even if it hurt him more than I already had.  
  
  
  
Looking into melting chocolate eyes, I met his penetrating gaze head on.  
  
"You.."  
  
  
  
  
If I hadn't hurt him before, I know did now. The melting chocolate eyes became alive with golden specks...a clear indication that he was angry...very angry.  
  
  
I had seen this enough times when we were in our rivalry days.  
  
  
  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
  
  
Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the tree, feeling the sunshine playing on my face...it's warmth calming me.  
  
  
"I figured that since I didn't have a chance with you, there was no reason to stick around here and torture myself. So when I saw the advertisement, it was like an answer to my prayers."  
  
  
When he didn't respond, I opened my eyes and guilt started to run through my veins at his bowed head...a most sorrowful expression on his face. Like he had just lost his best friend.   
  
  
Sensing that I was looking at him he said, "You must have really wanted to get away from me, huh?"  
  
  
"No it wasn't that, Dai-chan...I just couldn't take it anymore!! You don't realize how many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I always chickened out. You don't know what it did to me to be your friend, but the whole time wanting something more...something that I thought was out of my reach until yesterday." I said reaching out to give him a comforting hand.  
  
  
Suddenly, I found myself lying on my back in grass and sakura blossoms, not being able to see anything but Daisuke.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, a little surprised that he would do something like this in public.  
  
  
"Making up for lost time..." he murmured as he slowly bent his head down and captured my lips with his own.  
  
  
I responded instantly, parting my lips and allowing his tongue to duel playfully with mine, reveling in the sensation. Slowly, I brought my arm up to coil around his neck and pulled him closer. The passion between us quickly grew as we began to let our hands do a little 'exploring'.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, I felt him lift his head a trifle and break off the kiss. "Kami-sama Take-chan!!!!! We better stop before we do something that could get us arrested," he said with a chuckle, trying to recover from oxygen loss.  
  
"I guess you're right. Besides, there is always after school, ne?" I said suggestively, knowing that he would get the point.  
  
"You bet!" he said, sitting up and pulling me into his lap.  
  
We lapsed into a contented silence, both just enjoying the feel of one another, when I felt something else niggle at my conscience.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, concern etched across his face.  
  
  
"Nothing really...." I replied airily, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere that surrounded us.  
  
  
Gripping my chin, he gently turned my face to his and said, "Take-chan, I know you're lying. Believe me, I have watched you too long to be fooled by that front you put up so you might as well spit it out."  
  
Seeing the determination on his face, I knew then I didn't have a chance. Daisuke could be the most stubborn person in the world when he wants something bad enough.   
  
  
"Well, I think there is also something else we need to talk about..."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"How we are going to tell the others about us, Ken especially."  
  
  
"Good point, but why is Ken so special?"   
  
  
  
"Dai-chan, you can't *honestly* tell me that you don't know he has feelings for you..." I said, not believing that he could be that oblivious. Wait a minute...we are talking about Daisuke though...  
  
  
"You *gotta* be kidding me! We can't be talking about the same Ken...." he chuckled, clearly thinking that this was a big joke.  
  
  
"Yes, we are! I know what I'm talking about." I pouted, feeling a little put out that he thinks my suspicions are funny.  
  
  
  
Sensing that I was serious, Daisuke calmed down, and asked me softly, "Why are you so confident about this?"  
  
"Because I know the symptoms...I had it myself." I replied knowingly, feeling just a tad mischievous.  
  
"Symptoms...of what?"  
  
"Something I like to call Motomiyaitis...'"  
  
"Come again..." he said, giving me a puzzled look, which made him look adorable by the way.  
  
"Giving long looks in your direction, blushing when talking to you, etc."  
  
"Hmm..I never knew there was such a thing, but I think I have an antidote. Are you willing to try it?"  
  
"Sure, why not" I said and instantly I was wrapped in his arms, getting kissed the daylights out of.  
  
After a few minutes, he pulled back and asked, "So, did it work?"  
  
Gripping his waist tighter, I said, "I think so...by the way, does this work for everyone?"  
  
Lifting eyes to meet his, he trailed a finger over my cheek in a gentle caress, making shivers race down my spine.  
  
  
"Only for you", he said softly, and once again I was where I wanted to be.  
  
  
In Daisuke's arms.  
  
  
Ken  
  
  
I know that I'm going to get into *so* much trouble for this, but I don't care. This can't wait any longer and it's beginning to drive me crazy.  
  
  
That's right....Ken Ichijouji, famed prodigy, skipped school in order to tell another boy that he was in love with him.  
  
  
I smiled as I glanced at my watch, knowing that it was close to lunch time and if there was one subject that Daisuke was always on time for, it was most certainly *that* one.  
  
  
As I looked around the school grounds, I noticed that Takeru was sitting a little ways from the building underneath a large sakura tree. By the expression on his face, it seemed that he didn't look to happy, which was about normal these days, so I didn't pay it that much attention.  
  
Soon after, my waiting paid off as I watched Daisuke stroll out the doors and look around. Noticing Takeru, he began to walk over, a smile plastered on his gorgeous tanned face.  
  
  
~What is he smiling about~ I wondered as I followed him with my eyes.  
  
  
Then I noticed that Takeru had a smile on his face as he watched Daisuke approach him. An ominous feeling came over me as I saw the two begin to converse. It seemed to be a pretty intense conversation by the look of things. However, once all was said and done, happiness began to show on both their faces once again, which only served to heighten my curiosity.  
  
  
Then I see it....the one thing I had hoped to never see.  
  
  
Daisuke in someone else's arms...and not just someone else...it was that happy-go-lucky idiot Takeru.  
  
  
As you can tell, I am one very ticked off genius.  
  
  
How *dare* that Gilligan wannabe kiss my Suke-chan!!! Couldn't Daisuke see that he is just using him for his own perverted reasons? I just couldn't believe it. Daisuke was supposed to be MINE!  
  
I just can't tear my glance from them...each smile and kiss adding another bruise to my already battered heart.  
  
At this point, most people would give up and just let things be. Then again, I'm not most people.  
  
I am Ken Ichijouji...genius...Digidestined...Bearer of Kindness.  
  
As the old saying goes....sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.  
  
  
I know that Daisuke will be upset with me, but he will come to accept that is ME that is his one and only love.  
  
Getting up, I brush my uniform off and begin to walk towards the train station to go home. I have to devise a strategy right away before things develop any further between them.  
  
  
~Don't worry Suke-chan....I will help you realize the truth.   
Realize that we are meant for each other...meant to be together forever. ~   
  
With one backwards glance, I walk away knowing that I will do anything to be with Daisuke.  
  
  
Anything.  
  
  
  
  
Tbc..........  
  
  
  
So is it getting interesting enough? I really need to know, because if so I'll keep writing. If not, then I'll hang it up. You be the judge! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
Woohoo!! I can't tell you how good it did my heart to see all the kind comments/reviews that people gave me. It always gives me a warm, mushy feeling inside! ^_^ Before I go any further, I have to correct a mistake that I should have a long time ago. I gave Pretty Pretty Princess credit for a story that was actually done by Cadela. She was gracious enough to let me know about the mistake and tell me. For that, I am grateful. Cadela-san, I hope that you can forgive me! ::turns chibi and look up with big watery eyes::  
  
On a sad note, I would like to recognize the terror and tragedy that has gripped everyone the world over after the terrorist attacks in the US. May God Bless the victims, their families, and everyone that is affected.  
  
  
  
And now, Daisuke will do the disclaimer...  
  
  
Daisuke: Aww...Do I *have* to?  
Dream-chan: *Please Dai-chan*!?!? ::gives Dai puppy dog eyes and pout::  
Daisuke: Now why did you have to go and do that?  
Dream-chan: Cause it works every time?...besides, I learned from the best! ^_^  
Daisuke: ::Groaning:: Okay, okay...but it *better* be worth it!  
Dream-chan: Oh it will...trust me!  
  
Daisuke: Alright, here it goes. Dream-chan in no way, shape, or form owns Digimon. She is just using the characters for her own (and others) enjoyment.  
  
Dream-chan: Now was that *so* bad? Here ya go!! ::Gives Dai-chan a   
Takeru-shaped cookie::  
Daisuke: Yum! Thanx!!! ::Crams cookie in his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere::  
  
Dream-chan: Alright peoples...enjoy the show ::dodging flying chocolate   
chips::  
  
  
***POV***  
~thoughts~  
"dialogue"  
  
  
  
Contradictions-Chapter 4  
Author: dream-chan  
Editor: anna-chan  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Ken***  
  
  
  
  
Slamming the door behind me, I stalked straight to my room not even greeting my mother on the way. My conscience niggled at me for my bad manners, but I had other things on my mind that were more important.  
  
Like how to break up Takeru and Daisuke.  
  
Throwing my satchel on the floor, I climbed the ladder to my loft bed and flopped down, feeling extremely tired. Now I was finally able to let out all my hurt, anger, and frustration since I preferred to vent in private. With a deep sigh I let the tears roll down my cheeks, not able to hold them in any longer.  
  
I can't believe that little blond snit is with my Suke-chan. How *dare* he take something that's not his! Especially after all the pain and hurt he put him through. Not to mention the fact that Daisuke had liked me at one point, but I just didn't say anything because I was confused by my own emotions.   
  
Let me explain.   
  
  
After that whole Digimon Kaiser debacle, I fell into a dark period of loneliness and had isolated myself from my parents. I had already lost my brother and my closest friend, due to my own selfishness. You can say that at that point I felt I had nothing else left. Then, I was assaulted by an on-rush of kindness and compassion by Daisuke. He was the only one to show me friendship and offer me a hand to try and pull me out of my despair. He believed in me when I didn't even believe in *myself*. Eventually the others came around too, but it was Daisuke that I completely trusted.  
  
I still remember the day he confessed his feelings for me. I was just so overwhelmed by it all. I mean, here is this *great* guy who used to be my worst enemy and was suddenly my best friend. Not to mention, he was attractive in a rough and tumble way... but anyway, back on topic. When he admitted his feelings I was taken aback, although in hindsight I shouldn't have been. All the signs were there. Although, when it comes to textbooks, I'm head of the class, but when it comes to social situations and emotions, I'm a total dunce. So you can only imagine how I handled the situation.  
  
For a few months it was a tad bit awkward, but in the end it all worked out. Daisuke bounced back to his exuberant self and we resumed our friendship as if nothing had ever happened...if it were only that simple.  
  
By the time I admitted to myself that I had feelings for him, it was too late...Daisuke had moved on, apparently with that blond, blue-eyed goody-two shoes.  
  
Little Mr. Perfect who *always* gets what he wants. I'm so sick of the 'Child of Hope' that I could tear my hair out and scream. It seems that I am the only person that can see how manipulative and devious he can really be.  
  
  
However, I'm finally going to bring the truth to light and show the world how fake Takaishi Takeru really is. If he *truly* loves Daisuke, he will be able to pass this little test I'm going to give him. One crucial part of Daisuke's personality is that he is loyal and trustworthy, and will not tolerate that trust or loyalty to be questioned.  
  
With that knowledge in hand, all I need to do is what I do best. After I'm done, their relationship will be nothing but a *very* bad memory.  
  
Oh, I know this will hurt my Suke-chan, but he'll soon realize that it's all for the best...that this is how things have to be.  
  
Daisuke is *my* soul mate...not that blond bimbo's. We were made for each other and belong together...besides, I love him and deep down I *know* he still loves me.  
  
I just have to make him realize that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
  
Even though we've done this a million times before, walking home with Daisuke became a whole new experience. It wasn't just a simple walk home from school with my best friend anymore, but instead a beautiful, relaxing walk with my *boyfriend*. The air seemed a little fresher and the sky a bit clearer. Even the usual city noises weren't so annoying and just faded into the background as I listened to the sweet sound of my love's voice.  
  
"Have you told anyone else about going to the States?" Daisuke asked as we continued on our way home.  
  
"Well, my mom knows since she had to sign the consent form..." I admitted, not really wanting to get into this subject.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Who else?"  
  
Slowing down a bit I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to drop the topic.  
  
"No one."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at me as if I had just told him BelialVandemon had just returned.  
  
He reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me from bolting...I guess he figured I would try to make a run for it to avoid talking about my trip. Well, he was right, but I wasn't going to tell *him* that.  
  
"Hold on! You mean to tell me that you *didn't* tell Hikari or Yamato?"  
  
Suddenly the ground became *extremely* interesting to me.  
  
"I was going to wait until the week I was supposed to leave," I replied quietly, not ready to meet his eyes yet.  
  
"Why?" he asked, tilting his head in that adorable way that was just *too* kawaii for words.  
  
"Because they would have tried to talk me out of it and I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"Oh," was all he could say as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I'm sorry Dai-chan."   
  
Putting a finger under my chin, he lifted my face to meet his. "It's not *you* that I'm mad at. I just can't believe that I was so dense as to not see what was right front of my face. I know I'm thickheaded, but this is ridiculous..."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, we're together now, aren't we?" I said, giving him a beatific smile.  
  
"Yep, and we will be for a long time so don't you forget it!" my love said, as he wrapped a tan arm around me and pulled me close.  
  
I knew that we were being stared at, but I didn't care about that anymore. I finally had what I had wanted -what I needed- for so long, and there was *no* way I was going to give that up.  
  
  
But, I still need to find a way out of this stupid exchange program. Now that I *finally* have Daisuke, I don't think I could take having to leave him here while I went thousands of miles away for a whole *year*...I can barely stand being away from him for a few *hours* when he's just across town in his own apartment. I can't even imagine what it would be like to not have him around for an entire year...I don't even want to *think* about it...  
  
Yes, I *definitely* need to find a way out of this program. I can't lose my Dai-chan... not after I've finally got him. I love him way too much to leave him and I can't live without seeing him, holding him, and just spending time with him every day...  
  
  
~Oh, my Dai-chan, don't worry...I'll find a way to stay, I promise. I *can't* leave you, I *won't* leave you...you're too important to me...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Yamato***  
  
  
"Can we rehearse sometime this millennium?" I yelled to my lazy band mates that were still joking and goofing about. After a round of complaints and some sulking we finally went to it.  
  
As we were taking a break, there was a knock on the door. I immediately called out, thinking that it was probably Taichi who said that he would be dropping by later. So I was a bit surprised when I looked up to see blond hair and blue eyes almost identical to my own.  
  
"Teeks!" I yelled, rushing over to give my little brother a hug. I could feel the curious looks my band mates were giving me, but I didn't care. With my brother, I don't hold back.  
  
"Hey Matt" he replied, squeezing back as I hugged him. After a few seconds, I pulled back to look at him. That is when I realized that there was something different about him...a good something.  
  
I was curious as to what could have happened to put the light back in his eyes. My mind was racing with thoughts of what it could be, when suddenly it jammed the brakes and gave me the answer.  
  
  
I could just wait until rehearsal was over, or I could call it a night and get down to business and find out what was up with Takeru.  
  
Yeah, like *that* was even a hard decision.  
  
Turning back to the band, I told the guys that rehearsal was over. After a couple of half-hearted cheers, I packed up my stuff and dragged Takeru towards the apartment I shared with our father.  
  
On the way there, we talked about everyday things just trying to catch up, seeing how I haven't really seen him for a few weeks. I knew that he was avoiding me, but I didn't want to press him into opening up to me. Everyone needs space sometimes. I, for one, should know that more than anyone...after all, wasn't it *I* who left the group to wander on my own in the digital word?  
  
  
Finally reaching my building, I rushed him to the apartment, anxious to hear what he really wanted to talk about.  
  
"Hey Teek, you hungry?" I called out, making my way to the kitchen.  
  
"Naw...I'm all right."  
  
"Well, I haven't had anything to eat yet, so I'll just be a minute. Is that cool?"  
  
"Take your time."  
  
A few minutes later I walked back out to the living room, soda and sandwich   
In my hand. Plopping down beside him on the couch, I dove right in.  
  
"So, what do you *really* want to talk about?" I asked, giving him that 'you   
better tell me or else' look.  
  
  
"Ummm," was all he would say, trying to stall for time. Getting a little impatient (something else that has rubbed off on me, thanks to my Tai-chan), I sighed and smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon Teeks, you can't pull a fast one on *me*. I'm the older brother, remember?", I laughed, ruffling his hair in the process. "Now, tell me what da deal is."  
  
Shuffling his feet into the worn carpet, he whispered, "Well, I finally took your advice..."  
  
"On what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Telling Daisuke my feelings for him," he said, his face taking on a rosy hue.  
  
Seeing the blush and the slightly dreamy smile on his face, I told him, "I think that I can guess the outcome. So, you two are together now, ne?" I asked, just so I could have my statement confirmed by him.  
  
"Hai," was all he said, knowing that was what I was looking for.  
  
A thought instantly popped into my head, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Seeing the confusion on Takeru's face, I calmed down a bit to explain. "This is so strange. Now we each have our very own personal goggle boy!"  
  
Seeing the humor in the situation, he started laughing as well which was music to my ears.  
  
  
However, a shadow seemed to descend on his sunny features, making him appear as the morose child he had been in the past few months.  
  
Within a second, my big brother instincts went into overdrive.  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" I asked.  
  
"You have to promise not to be upset with me," he whispered, keeping his gaze on anything but myself.  
  
Now what could he have to tell me that would make me angry with him? I could *never* be angry with Takeru, he should know that.  
  
As he turned his face around, I looked into his eyes and was bewildered at the swirl of emotions I saw there. Sadness. Uncertainty. Excitement.  
  
Taking his hand in mine, I gave it a firm squeeze of reassurance. "I promise." I told him seriously, hoping to alleviate the tension that had suddenly settled upon us.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he let out a quick, jumbled, confusing sentence.  
  
"I'mleavinginamonthtogotoAmericaforayear!"  
  
Luckily, going out with Taichi helped me translate what he had just said. I felt myself pale when his words finally sunk in and made sense to my brain.  
  
"Tell me this is a joke," I asked hesitantly and shakily, hoping that he would burst out laughing. The expression on his face was the only confirmation I needed to tell me that he was dead serious.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I set my plate and glass down so that they didn't break.  
  
~I can't believe it...my little brother. Leaving. To go to America. Alone. Without me.~  
  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. I gave Takeru a look that clearly told him that this wasn't finished and got up to answer the door. I had a half a mind to tell whoever was on the other side to go away, but that thought was quickly eradicated when I was assaulted by soft lips and tan arms wrapping around me. Warmth flooded my system, making my mind momentarily forget the sadness that had started to build inside. Taking a chance to breathe, we pulled away from each other, identical smiles on our faces.  
  
"Hey Yama-chan" was all he said, cheeks flushed and brown eyes glowing.  
  
"Hey to you too," I smiled, breathing in the essence that was Yagami Taichi.  
  
Distantly, I heard subtle click and was not surprised to see Hikari lowering her camera as I gave her a mock-scowl.  
  
"I'll make you copies, so drop the look, or you'll get wrinkles," she teased.  
  
  
I ushered them in and told them to make themselves comfortable. Taichi didn't have a problem with that, seeing how he was over here 70% of the time anyway. Hikari chose to sit on the edge of the couch near the armchair that Takeru now occupied.  
  
After the usual introductions, silence seemed to pervade the apartment, creating a tension so palpable that even *Taichi* started to notice. Getting more irritated by the minute, I decided to do something about it.  
  
Clearing my throat, I gave my otouto-chan a pointed stare and said, "Isn't there something that you want to tell Hikari, Takeru?" I know that I was being a bastard for doing this, but it had to be done sometime, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
  
Ignoring the confused glances from both Hikari and Taichi, I concentrated on my brother, urging him to speak.  
  
After about two minutes of silence and feet shuffling, I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that I would be there for him.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh, I tried to cajole him. "Come on Teeks...she deserves to know. After all, she *is* your best friend."  
  
"What is going on?" Taichi asked nervously, giving Takeru an anxious glance. I guess *his* big brother instincts just kicked in as well.  
  
By this time, Hikari had moved closer to Takeru and took his hand in hers.  
  
"What's wrong Take-chan? *Please* tell me. I've been worried about you. Is this about Daisuke-kun?" she asked in that calming voice of hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
  
I glanced at 'niichan and sighed. "'Kari-chan, I'm going to America for a year." I said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
  
Immediately, I felt intense guilt at the hurt and betrayal that began swirling in the amber depths of her eyes. It seemed that time stood still, as we looked at each other...the closest of friends now divided by secrets.  
  
"Why did you keep this from me, Takeru? What have I done to you?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"It nothing you have done, but what would you do, if I gave you the chance?"  
  
She looked a little puzzled for a minute, until understanding dawned on her face.  
  
"You thought that I would try to talk you out of going, ne?"  
  
I should have known I couldn't keep anything from her.  
  
"Hai...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." It seemed that all I did was apologize these days.  
  
Suddenly, I felt thin arms wrap around me and pull me into peace and security...the emotions that define Hikari.  
  
  
  
After we both let our tears flow for a bit, we pulled apart, both of us sporting small smiles...hers in acceptance, mine in relief.  
  
Hearing someone cough discreetly, we turned and looked at our brothers. With a small grin, 'niichan asked, "Can we get a hug too, or are ya'll too old for that?"  
  
Hikari and I held out our arms at the same time and found ourselves wrapped up in one big hug. Feeling the burdens lift off my shoulders, I fell into the embrace, happy and content for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Daisuke***  
  
  
For the past week, I seemed to have been in heaven. Which I guess is pretty close, finally being able to call Takeru my 'boyfriend'. We really didn't worry too much about telling the others, since they had already accepted Yamato and Taichi, but we were nervous nonetheless. We should have known that we had nothing to worry about. We really *do* have great friends.  
  
Everyone congratulated us and after a couple of death threats given to me courtesy of Yamato and Taichi, we were given their blessing.  
  
However, amongst all this happiness, there was still one thing that plagued my conscience...my other best friend. It seemed that something had been bothering Ken lately. The worse thing was that he wouldn't tell me what the problem was. Kinda reminded me of the way that Take-chan avoided me.  
  
If there is one thing that I can't stand, it's being ignored.  
  
Looking back, it seemed that Ken held back a little. I guess he felt a little uncomfortable because of the memories of when I told him that I loved him all those years ago. I should probably thank him for turning me down, because now I know that was just a crush compared to the amount of love I hold in my heart for Takeru. He just has to know that this doesn't change the love that I have for him as a friend.  
  
  
So, I was surprised when Ken called me last night asking if I could come over the next day. I could hear something different in his voice, but I just brushed it off, happy to know that my friend was finally going to talk to me. I found myself on the Ichijouji's doorstep bright and early on a Saturday morning. Since I had plans with Take-chan later that day, I decided to handle this first. I knew that Ken's family would be awake and besides, his mom can make a *mean* stack of pancakes.  
  
Knocking on the door, I pasted on a smile bright enough to light up a small light bulb and waited for the door to open. I didn't have to wait for long because a second later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Ichijouji wiping her hands on an apron.  
  
"Well hello, Daisuke-kun. How are you today?" she said cheerfully, stepping back so that I could walk into the apartment.  
  
"Fine, thank you," I replied, smelling the bacon that was frying. I knew that Chibimon did too, cause I felt him squirming.  
  
  
"Well you know, Ken-chan isn't up yet but I don't see why you can't wait for him. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"No ma'am," I said, hoping there wasn't drool dripping down my chin.  
  
"Well, come in then and make yourself at home," she told me, flashing that bright smile she always wore. I followed her to the table and sat down, waiting for the great meal that was about to come. Seconds later, I found myself staring at a big stack of pancakes with strips of bacon on the side. I was in total heaven. As I reached for the butter and syrup, she turned to me and said, "Daisuke-kun, I have to run some errands this morning, so could you please tell Ken-chan when he wakes up?"  
  
Throwing a 'Victory' sign in her direction, I nodded, happily plowing through my breakfast.  
  
Picking up her coat and keys, Mrs. Ichijouji made her way to the door and with one last wave was out the door.  
  
  
As soon as the click of the door was heard, a little ball of blue fur came racing out of my backpack, and flew over to the dining area to land right in front of me.  
  
"D'suke!!!! I wan' some too!!!! Please!?!?" Chibimon begged, giving me a full teary-eyed assault.  
  
Only the most hardened of criminals could ignore that look, so I wasn't surprised when I found myself holding out my fork with a piece of pancake drenched in syrup.  
  
A nanosecond later, it was gone, with a smiling Chibimon licking his lips in appreciation. Knowing that my breakfast was good as his, I cut up the rest of the pancakes and handed the plate over to Chibimon.  
  
That's the consequence of having an in-training Digimon...*no* food in a twelve mile radius is safe from their hunger!  
  
  
Making sure that Chibimon was settled, I got up from the table and walked towards Ken's room. Not bothering to knock on the door, I walked in, shutting the door quietly behind me. I was determined that I was going to talk to Ken today...whether he liked it or not. I had to reassure him that nothing could *ever* break our friendship. Knowing how sensitive Ken is, I should have been more sensitive and seen how he might feel left out now that Takeru and me are together. But, I know that now, so that's all that matters...making sure Ken knows that I'll never ditch him just because I'm dating Takeru now.  
  
  
When I snapped out of my thoughts, I felt someone looking at me and soon found myself staring into deep, familiar violet eyes...eyes that held unbearable sadness. Without further thought, I made my way up the ladder and gave him a comforting hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes, when suddenly Ken pulled away from me. As I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, I felt warm lips pressing against mine. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. The one thought that instantly popped up in my mind was,   
  
~Aww, shit! Takeru is gonna kick my ass!~  
  
  
Little did I know that something worse was going to happen...much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
Tell me!! Tell me!! What do you think!? Is this cliffhanger enough for you!?!? ::gives an evil cackle:: Anyway people, all comments are welcome and I'll take any suggestions ya'll have cause this is created for you, by you!!  
  
  
Ja ne minna!! ^_^  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:  
  
  
Yep, I'm back with another chapter of Contradictions. First, I have to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews. I really appreciate them.  
  
CSMars, I'll try to give u more taito fluff, so don't worry, k?   
  
Rae, I must say that your new taisuke fic is fabulous!  
  
Capriangel, you are truly the greatest reviewer of all time!!!! *s*  
  
Second, I have to give props to the fabulous (now online buddy) anna-chan. She has truly helped me out when I thought this fic was on it's way down the drain! ^_^ I would also like to make an announcement. This will be the last chapter that I am posting on Fanfiction.net. The reason being is that I just don't get enough feedback for this story on here. So, I thought to myself, what is the point of posting, if no one is going to read it. However if this does effect you, please let me know!  
  
  
I've also noticed that I used some Japanese in here that may not be common knowledge to everyone, so here is a little guide for ya...  
  
kawaii=cute  
chikosume=son of a b&*@%  
sayonara=goodbye  
  
  
Disclaimer: This time we have everyone's favorite bishie (well one of *mine* anyway), Yamato to do the disclaimer.  
  
  
Yamato: You *do* know that I am to cool to do this, right?  
  
Dream-chan: I know, I know, b-b-but you promised! ::Starts to use the puppy eyes Dai taught her::  
  
Yamato: Okay…okay! Just cut it out with the eye thing! Where did you learn how to do that anyway? Wait, let me guess…Daisuke?  
  
Dream-chan: ::grins:: Yep! Thanx Yama!  
  
Yamato: Dream-chan has not, does not, and will never own Digimon. Now, if you'll *excuse* me, I have to kill a certain maroon-haired goggle head. ::storms off looking for Daisuke::  
  
Dream-chan: ::yells after Yama:: Hey, don't hurt him *too* bad or else Takeru won't be too happy!  
  
  
By the way, I know that the characters are going to be a bit OOC, but I figured since it's fanfiction, I can make them act any way I want so…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
***POV***  
~thoughts~  
"dialogue"  
  
  
  
Well, with all that said and done...enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
  
Title: Contradictions-Chapter 5  
Author: dream-chan   
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
Editor: anna-chan  
Rating: R (language and limish content)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Ken***  
  
  
Everything that I have ever wanted and more is in my arms right now. I am kissing my best friend and soulmate.  
  
This is the stuff that dreams are made of.  
  
See, I knew that it was only a matter of time before anything happened. This is just the way it's supposed to be.  
  
Daisuke is *mine*!  
  
  
"Ken! What are you *doing*?" Daisuke exclaimed as he pulled away, holding me at arms length. I could see the confusion reflected in his face as he tried to comprehend what had just happened between us.  
  
Playing the role I knew so well, I dropped my head so that my hair would shield my face, giving me the appearance of pure embarrassment and innocence. "I-I'm sorry Daisuke-kun. I didn't mean...it's just that I am so l-lo-lonely," I stuttered, embellishing for my little 'performance'.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, enough of that. What are you talking about? You still have me, you know that," he said gently, pushing some stray hairs from my face. Damn, I love this feeling.  
  
"Yeah, but with you and Takeru being together, I feel like an intruder...like I don't belong," I said, hoping that there was enough sincerity in my voice so he wouldn't see through the lie I just told him.  
  
"Aww Ken...we never meant for that to happen. Why didn't you say anything   
sooner?"  
  
"I just didn't know how to approach you, and then I was so down I figured that there wasn't a point."  
  
"Listen Ken and you listen good. If there is something bothering you, come to me. You can tell me anything, alright? I'll *always* be here for you and I know that you would do the same thing for me. Now c'mon and wipe those tears. We wouldn't want those pretty eyes to get all red and puffy now, would we? What would Miya-chan think then?" he teased trying to get me to laugh.  
  
~Yeah, like I care about what *Miyako* or any of the others think. Only you, my Suke-chan.~  
  
  
Giving Daisuke the expected reaction, I wiped the tears from my eyes and pasted a shaky smile on my face.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry for being such a nutcase." I said with a small grin, knowing that he had believed everything that I just told him...just like I knew he would.   
  
Giving me a reassuring hug, he said, "Don't worry. All of us nutcases have to stick together. Now I have to go and meet Takeru. Are you going to be alright?" he asked, already climbing down the ladder from my bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks again Dais." I said calmly, while inwardly wincing at my rival's name.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" he replied happily, feeling good now that everything was worked out between us. With one last wave, he opened the door and left.  
  
Hearing my bedroom door shut, I climbed down the ladder and went over to the bookcase. Grabbing a stool I reached up, and pushing some books to the side grabbed the small disc recorder I had playing.  
  
Pressing the stop button, I stepped down and hugged the little machine to my chest. Ejecting the disc, I held it between my fingers and just looked at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
My little insurance policy.   
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
Looking over at Daisuke, I wondered for the hundredth time what could be bothering him. All day, he has been spacing out and there were times when I had to wave my hands in his face just to get his attention. At first, I was a bit annoyed that he was ignoring me, but when he kept tuning me out, I became concerned. For Daisuke to be quiet just didn't make sense. It was like saying he gave up soccer...never gonna happen.  
  
With an idea in mind, I steered him towards my apartment. I figured that would be a good place to talk since my mom was out of town on an overnight assignment. It would be perfect for a private conversation.  
  
In less then fifteen minutes, we were in my apartment. After taking off coat and shoes, I led us over to the couch which had been a witness to many heart to heart talks. We both sat down and I pulled him close, silently telling him that I was here when he was ready. However, after about ten minutes of nothing I just couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
Turning so that I was facing him, I grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"*Please* Dai...tell me what's wrong.  
  
All of the sudden, he blinked and looked around, looking a bit startled that we had ended up here. Then, without preamble, he stared straight into my eyes and said, "Ken kissed me."  
  
  
It was a good thing that I was sitting down, because I think my knees would have given out on me if I had been standing. I felt like one of those anime characters that had just been hit with a giant mallet. Pulling away from him, I stood up and started pacing...a clear indicator that I was worried, tense, or upset. In this case, all three.  
  
  
Daisuke recognized these signs as well and quickly jumped in with an explanation. "I know this sounds really lame, but nothing happened, I swear. How about I give you some background and you decide for yourself?" he said, pleading that I would listen to what he had to say.  
  
Knowing that I was asking for it, I told him, "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
So, he told me how Ken had called him last night to ask if he would come over, and since Daisuke had been worried like the rest of us about Ken's behavior recently, he was glad that Ken was finally ready to tell him what the deal was. When he confronted Ken, he was shocked to find him crying, so Dai-chan just hugged him, trying to console our friend in the best way he knew how. Then, just when he thought he was ready to talk, Ken was kissing him.  
  
At this point, I was livid. I wanted to lash out at Ken, but at the same time, I just couldn't. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love with Daisuke, just like it wasn't mine. The only thing that I could do was trust that Daisuke would let Ken know where the boundaries in their relationship were. Even though I loved Dai to the depth of my being, I refused to act like a jealous idiot. That would only make things worse. Besides, if we were going to have a long distance relationship, I had to trust him.   
  
  
Turning back around, I could see the tension radiating off Dai. I guess my quietness was unnerving him a bit. Sighing, I walked back to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Daisuke, I'm not going to say I'm not upset, but I want you to know that I love you and I appreciate it that you didn't try to hide this from me. I love you Dai-chan...always."  
  
"Oh *thank* you, Take-chan! Koi, I love you so much," he whispered, gathering me into a heartwarming embrace.  
  
  
For minutes, we just sat there holding each other, feeling relieved that we had overcome our first obstacle together. However, I couldn't help to have a nagging suspicion...a suspicion that Ken was trying to take Dai-chan away from me.   
  
  
The question was, would he succeed?  
  
  
Shoving that to the back of my mind, I concentrated on what mattered most at the moment.  
  
Putting both hands on the side of his face, I surged forward, giving Daisuke a kiss that conveyed all the love and desire I held for him. Within moments, I felt tan arms wrap around my waist, pulling me even closer.  
  
  
After a few minutes, we broke apart panting as we tried to get air into our oxygen-deprived lungs. As I looked over at Dai, all I saw was this bemused expression that made him look so kawaii.  
  
We continued to make-out until something between us seemed to change. I don't know why, but it did. I guess Dai felt it too, because when he pulled away I could see the fear and hesitation lurking in those chocolate depths.  
  
  
"What is it, Dai-chan? C'mon, you can tell me." I urged, bringing my lips to touch his.  
  
He bit his lip as he looked up at me and asked in a quiet voice, "Takeru, are you happy with me?"  
  
I stared at him in shock. Why would he think I was unhappy with him? "Dai, where is this coming from? Of *course* I'm happy with you!"  
  
  
To put any and all doubts to rest, I kissed him again, pouring my heart and soul into that kiss. As Daisuke began to respond, I could feel my passion and desire for him spike even higher than before. Taking things a bit further, I moved my lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his ear down to where I could feel his pulse racing in his throat, it's echo beating in my own.  
  
  
"Take-chan, are...are you sure about this? We can stop now if you want to..." he groaned, placing a hand on my cheek in a gesture of understanding.  
  
Turning into the embrace, I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensation of the contact. At that moment, I knew that what we were about to do was right.   
  
"No, I don't want to stop. What I want right now, is *you*. Please Dai-chan…love me.", was all I said, before I claimed his mouth once more, glorying in the feeling.  
  
By his hesitation I thought he was going to refuse, until I felt his lips descend upon mine, the urgent pressure making my head swim. Soon, I felt myself being lifted and carried and the next thing I knew we were in my bedroom, a tangle of arms and legs on the bed. There was a sort of desperation in our movements as we kissed and touched each other. Clothes were thrown off and discarded hastily in our hurry to feel skin on skin. Changing the pace, we took our time, exploring each other bodies, exciting with each moan or gasp that escaped our lips. It seemed that our hands knew instinctively where to go and what to do. The contrast of milky white and tan skin filled me a sense of rightness, as if that is how it should always be.   
  
With one final kiss, I was his. He was mine. We became one.  
  
  
The next morning, I realized waking up next to Daisuke was one of the most life-changing events in my life. I know that what we did last night changed everything, but I wanted to let him know that no matter where I go or how far apart we may be, I would *always* belong to him, just like he would belong to me.  
  
I know that some people will think that we moved too fast for this, but when you only uhave a month, sometimes you have to speed things up a little. Besides, we had been in love with each other for so long, we both felt that we were ready to express our love to each other on the highest level that there was.  
  
I have to admit, with us both being inexperienced, there was some pain, but the pleasure and ecstasy that followed *more* than made up for those moments of discomfort.  
  
However, the best part was afterwards when we just held each other, murmuring our love until sleep claimed us.  
  
  
Geez, I'm mushy, aren't I? But that night was incredible and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
Cuddling closer to the snoring boy beside me, I drifted back to sleep and dreamt of the day when we would never have to leave each other again.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Ken***  
  
  
  
I can't believe that I am doing this to myself. As I sit here on the slightly lumpy couch in the Motomiya's living room, amid all the good cheer, I come to the realization that I must be a masochist.  
  
Why, you ask?  
  
Because only a masochist would sit here complacently and watch the love of his life cuddle and make-out with their boyfriend. And to make it worse, it seems that they have moved further in their relationship than I suspected, if the closeness between the two is any indication.  
  
Just another reason to kill Takaishi.  
  
  
I mean, you think that a genius like me would have tried to come up with a watertight excuse to miss this little function, but I forgot that Daisuke was a master at persuasion.  
  
Damn his puppy eyes. Damn me for falling for it.   
  
Then again, it's a going away party for the dumb blonde, but I can think of it as more of a celebration.  
  
~Sayonara pretty boy! Good riddance.~  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts, by someone tapping me on my shoulder.   
Turning around with a ready smile on my face, it dimmed slightly when I recognized who interrupted me.  
  
Takeru. Stupid chikosume.  
  
  
So, he finally decided to confront me. I was beginning to wonder what was taking the idiot so long. Feeling more alert, I turned around to face him.  
  
"Hello Takaishi-san, are you ready for you trip?" I asked politely, my voice just *dripping* with fake cheerfulness.  
  
  
"Yes, thank you for asking", he answered in the same saccharine-laced tone I had given him.  
  
Not really one to beat around the bush, I went straight to the heart of the matter. "So, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Yes actually, there is. How about we take this out to the balcony?"  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
  
Getting up we discreetly made our way to the balcony doors. Opening them, I allowed Takeru to go before me as I followed him outside. Closing the doors with a subtle click, I walked over to where Takeru was standing by the railing.   
Hmm, it would be so easy just to...  
  
~Bad thoughts, Ken. Bad thoughts~  
  
  
"So, what's the problem?" I ask, knowing full well that it was me.  
  
  
Instantly I was face to face with the Takeru I remember from my Emperor days. The one that had dared to hit me. At that moment I knew one thing.  
  
Playtime was over.  
  
"Look Ichijouji-san, I just wanted to let you know that I am on to your little game and I don't appreciate it," he snapped out, eyes blazing with an inner fire.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied nonchalantly, wanting to irk him even more.  
  
"Cut the bullshit! Daisuke told me about how you kissed him and gave him this sob story about us abandoning you!" he accused, his upper lip curling slightly.  
  
  
  
"Just like *you're* abandoning him?" I replied silkily, seeing by his reaction that I hit a sore spot.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he muttered, indignation shadowing his features.  
  
"Hmm, let me see. Let's start with how you avoided him steadily for weeks before you declared your so-called 'love' for him. Even now, you are leaving him to go halfway around the world. What does that say about *you*?"  
  
"I don't have to hear this shit! I just came out here to tell you one thing and one thing only. BACK OFF!" he said forcefully, poking me in the chest.  
  
Looking at the offending finger with distaste, I removed it as if it was covered in sludge and gave him a look that would have made the others think that the Kaiser just made a comeback. "Is *that* so? Well who's gonna make me?"  
  
Just to see his fists ball up and his face turn red made me want to giggle like mad, but I wanted to leave my rival some dignity. That's the least that I could do.  
  
"Ichijouji, I *refuse* to play this game with you. You can fuck off for all I care, but since you are Dai-chan's friend I will *try* to put up with you, but that is the only reason. But if you hurt Dai in *any* way with your little games I will *personally* take pleasure in kicking your ass all over again."  
  
With that, he walked back inside, letting the warmth and laughter from inside the apartment escape into the chilly night air.  
  
  
Turning, I looked out towards the nighttime sky, and taking in a refreshing breath I've decided that it is time up the stakes. I didn't want to do it, but he left me no choice.  
  
As I walked back inside, I see the 'happy' couple and it is all that I can do not to go over and physically remove that blond bimbo from what is mine, but I just put a smile on my face knowing that soon, I wouldn't have to do anything.  
  
Takeru would do my dirty work for me, and I would be there to pick up the pieces for my Suke-chan.  
  
  
Patience is a virtue.  
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
  
  
As I was sitting down to breakfast, I couldn't believe that the next day I was flying to the States. I mean, I knew that it was coming but it seemed that time had decided to move at warp speed, and it took me a minute to actually believe that I was leaving in a few days. The party that the Digidestined gave me was wonderful. Having all my friends there to wish me luck meant the world to me. Even though it was marred by that little run-in with Ken, I still had a great time. They even gave me this journal where each of them had written a message to me, but I figured that I would save it to read on the plane trip.  
  
One year away from home...away from the others...without my Dai-chan. But I was not going to think about that today. Today was one for making lasting memories...memories that would have to sustain me until I came back from the States. Today, it would be only me and Daisuke. I couldn't wait, hoping we could have a replay of what happened a week ago.  
  
~Whew.....what a memory!~ my face blushing at the visions running across my mind.  
  
  
Since my mom had gone into work for a half-day I just made myself a small bowl of cereal. As I was washing up the bowl I heard a small knock on the door. I placed the bowl in the drying rack and walked out into the hall to open the door. Seeing no one I became a little confused, thinking that maybe I was just hearing things, until I looked down and saw a large envelope with my name on it. Curious, I picked it up and closed the door while I looked at it trying to find anything familiar, but couldn't.  
  
Not being able to stand it any longer, I ripped it open, watching as pictures spilled out and a letter fluttered to my feet. Bending down, I gathered everything into my hands and walked over to the couch.  
  
  
  
  
Takaishi-san,  
  
I'm sorry to do this, but I think that this is better for everyone. I know that you think that you and Daisuke are meant to be, but don't you see what you are *doing* to him? The only reason that he tells you he loves you is because he does...as a *friend*. You know that, I know that. Hopefully these pictures will help you to see the truth. If you truly love him, you will let him go to be happy with the one he *really* loves. I'm sorry to do this, but it's gone on long enough. Please understand.  
  
  
Letting the letter drop, I picked up one of the pictures and what I saw ripped my heart out.  
  
Ken and Daisuke kissing...looking as if they never wanted the moment to end.   
  
Looking at the state of bliss on Dai's face, I knew that Ken was telling the truth. I was such a fool.  
  
This was not supposed to happen...not to us.  
  
~No, no, no! Why, Daisuke, why? How could you do this? I thought you loved me~  
  
As the saying goes...if it seems too good to be true, it probably is.  
  
  
Looking at these pictures, I finally accept that Daisuke was never really mine. Seeing the expressions on each of their faces hurt me so much. As I re-read the letter again, all I could concentrate on was one phrase.  
  
  
If you truly love him, you will let him go.  
  
Let him go...Let him go...Let him go...Let him go...  
  
  
Letting out a vicious growl I grabbed the pictures and ripped them to shreds, not wanting a visual reminder of the lie that I had been living for the past month. At that point, I wanted nothing more than to break anything that I could get my hands on.  
  
Hearing a knock at the door I calmed myself down and went to answer it, already knowing who waited on the other side. Better get this over with now.  
  
"Hey," was all he said before he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. It took everything I had not to respond and to relax into his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked with confusion and hurt in his voice.  
  
"We need to talk. Please sit down." I say simply, feeling the rage inside about to surface.  
  
Slowly, the smile dropped from his face, already sensing that something was terribly wrong.   
  
"I think I'd prefer to stand. Now tell me what is wrong with you." he pleads.  
  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I don't really know how to say this, but I think it would be better if we just end this now..." I said firmly, feeling my heart start to break all over again.  
  
"End!?!? What are you *talking* about Take-chan?" he yelled, disbelief evident on his face.  
  
"Please don't call me that," was all I could say, trying not to look at his face. I couldn't stand to see the pained look in his eyes.  
  
Taking a few steps towards me, he held out his hands in supplicate gesture. "Take-ch…Takeru-kun, what is going on? What's *wrong* with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me! Kami-sama! Why must you be so thick-headed!?!?" I shouted, allowing some of the anger I was feeling to filter into my voice.  
  
"I-I don't understand," he stuttered, clearly taken aback by my sudden mood swing.  
  
Steeling my nerves, I looked him dead in the eyes and said in the coldest voice   
I could muster, "Let me make it plain and simple. I think that it would be a good idea if we weren't together anymore."  
  
I think if I had stabbed him in the heart, it would have hurt less, but I had to do this. I couldn't let him be with me out of some sort of twisted form of loyalty. I had to finish this.  
  
"I've finally realized that the feelings that I have for you isn't love. It never was. I'm sorry."  
  
"How...how can you *say* that? Why are you *doing* this, Take-chan?" he said, looking like I had just told him that Chibimon died.  
  
I just ignored his questions and continued as if I never heard him. "It was just a crush with intense fascination. I just made the mistake of thinking it was love."  
  
All he did was stand there, not saying a word. I would have figured that he would be screaming and calling all sorts of unmentionable names. I would have actually *preferred* that to this charged silence between us. Not being able to take it anymore, I threw out the opening gambit.  
  
Walking towards him, I continued to speak, each and every word killing me inside. "Look, it's not fair to either of us to continue this. I care for you, but I don't love you. I'm sorry. I just think that this is better for the both of us. Please understand..."  
  
"Oh I understand alright! You are still upset with me for what happened between Ken and I, aren't you! I told you it meant *nothing*. *Absolutely* nothing! Why can't you believe that?" he asked angrily, striving hard to keep control.  
  
Becoming a little angry myself at his denial, I interrupted, "Daisuke, please…you are just making this harder for us."  
  
"You think I give a *shit* about *hard* it is!!! Do you *understand* what you are *doing* to me?"  
  
"Daisuke…Dai-chan…" I stuttered, my heart weeping at the hurt and anger in his voice.  
  
"NO! Don't *ever* call me that again! You just lost the privilege! FUCK YOU! You can go to HELL FOR ALL I CARE, TAKAISHI TAKERU! You may have broken my *heart*, but I will *not* let you break *me*!"  
  
"Look! You can swear at me all you want to, but that is not going to change things. Can't you see that I am doing what is best for everyone?"  
  
"SHUT *UP*!" he shouted savagely. "You know, I was a real fool to believe that you would *ever* be happy with someone like me, huh?"  
  
"Daisuke, please don't say things like that. That is not true and you know it." I placated, each word cutting me down to the bone.  
  
  
"What else am I supposed to think!? Especially after what happened between us. I thought that it was something *special* Takeru, and now you're trying to tell me that you no longer feel anything for me. So, what was it, Takeru? Was I just an experiment that didn't turn out the way you wanted? Are you going to run to your precious Hikari-chan now that the trial period is up? HUH? Answer me!"  
  
"Daisuke...*please* understand," I tried for one final time, knowing that this was probably the last time I would see him. Even though I could no longer call him mine, I still wanted to have some sort of relationship with him…anything other than this blazing anger.  
  
"There is nothing *to* understand. You made it perfectly that you don't want to be with me. So, I'll let you go, but *don't* expect me to be there to wish you a good trip," he said, his tone dangerously low. With that said he turned around and walked out of my apartment.  
  
Walked out of my life...forever.  
  
After the door slammed closed, I could do nothing but slide down the wall and allow the tears to flow as I cried my heart out. I had just lost the most precious thing in the world to me.  
  
  
I don't know how long I sat there staring into nothingness, when the door suddenly opened, revealing my brother and his boyfriend laughing about something or another.  
  
Seeing the smiles on their faces triggered a wave of jealousy to wash over me. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Before my brother even had a chance to ask me what was wrong I ran to my room and slammed the door, sobbing into my pillow for all its worth.  
  
  
I wasn't surprised when I found my 'niichan pulling me into his arms a few seconds later. Without asking any questions, he just gave me comfort the only way he knew how. The way he rocked me back in forth reminded me of when we were younger. Whenever our parents would fight I would get so frightened, but I knew that Yamato would make it all better. He just hugged me and calmed me down, letting me cry my tears out.  
  
Not being afraid to let my guard down in front of Yama-niichan, I just cried and let out all the betrayal, anger, and sadness that had bottled up inside of me. To experience your dream and then have it ripped away from you is *so* much worse than not having had it at all.  
  
I loved him *so* much. Truth be told, I still do.  
  
~Dai...I miss you already!~  
  
When I woke up it was to my soft bed and a pair of concerned amber eyes.  
  
Hikari. Always kind and caring, and always there when you need a friend.  
  
"I'm not going to force you talk about what happened, but I just want to let you know that I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"There's no need, Takeru. I'll *always* be here when you need me!"  
  
What did I tell you?  
  
Hearing voices outside my room, I asked her who else was in the apartment.  
  
"Oh, it's just Yamato and Taichi. Don't worry, I promise that they won't badger you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that. For now, just go back to sleep. You might feel a little better if you get some more rest," she said gently, giving me a quick peck on my cheek and even tucking me in. Hikari-chan will make a great mother some day.  
  
Taking her advice I snuggled down into my blankets, wishing more than anything in the world that today had just been a *really* bad nightmare that I was going to wake up from.  
  
Somehow, I don't think I'm that lucky...  
  
  
  
***Daisuke***  
  
  
As soon as I left Takeru's apartment, I ran as fast as I could wanting to put as much distance between me and the person that had just ripped my dreams to shreds as I could.  
  
How could he *do* this to me!?!? When I explained what happened to him, he said he understood and that he trusted me. We even made love that night, strengthening the bond between us. Did it mean so little to him? Was he even my friend in the first place? Why wait until the day before he's supposed to *leave* to do this. As if on instinct, my body led me to the one place where I could go and lick my wounds in peace.  
  
Home.  
  
Jumping into the nearest elevator, I punched the button for my floor, urging it to go faster before I had a total breakdown, something I absolutely refused to do in public. A few seconds later, the doors opened and I rushed to the end of the hall, already feeling wetness on my face.  
  
~Damn you! Why'd you have to do this, Takeru?~ I thought viciously, punching the wall beside the door.  
  
  
Opening the door, I am surrounded by the familiar sounds of the T.V and laughter…Jun must be home.  
  
Great. Just what I need. Why can't she stay at college like people her age.  
  
As I walked past her towards my room I heard her yell out, "Hey doofus! Back already?" she yelled from her permenant perch on the couch.  
  
Not in the mood for insults I just ignored her, went straight to my room, and slammed the door.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, I flopped down on my bed and allowed myself to release all the anger and hurt I was feeling from Takeru's treatment. Grabbing my pillow I cried and let only small gasps of air escape my lips. As I was wallowing in my self pity I suddenly felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as if to comfort me.  
  
Looking up through my tear-flooded eyes, I recognized the blurry image of my oneechan.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask snidely, shrugging her hand off in hopes that she would leave me alone.  
  
"I just wanted to know what's wrong with you," she said, placing her hand where it was, her tone firm.  
  
"It's none of your business!" I shot back, feeling the anger began to rise once again. If she wanted to push, I could damn well push too. Besides, I was itching for a good fight right about now.  
  
Putting both of her hands on the side of my face, she said a little impatiently, "If you are crying, it *is* my business, so tell me already!"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Jun. I'm not in the mood right now," I whispered, pulling out of her embrace to face the wall, the anger draining from my body as quickly as it sparked before.  
  
"I don't *care* if you're in the mood or not, but you are going to tell me why you are crying!" she told me, her eyes never wavering from my tear-streaked face.  
  
  
"Go to hell," I muttered bitterly, hoping that insults would throw her off.  
  
"I've been there already, but it's too hot," she replied in turn, not missing a beat.  
  
Sighing, I turned around to face her again. I should have known better than to think that she couldn't drag it out of me. We Motomiyas are persistent. If we want something we don't give until we've got it. In this case it happens to be that Jun-neechan wants to know what's wrong with me so I guess she's going to find out.  
  
~Well, at least I know she cares...~  
  
  
After few minutes of silence, I began to pour out the whole ordeal to her, at times stopping because I would get too choked up with tears. At the end of my story I could feel the anger radiating off of her, but when I looked into her eyes all I could see was concern for me.  
  
Grabbing me up in a strong hug, she rocked me back and forth like she did when we were younger.  
  
"Don't worry PB, it will be alright," she crooned, rubbing my back.  
  
See, when I was little, my mom used to call me her 'little panda bear', so Jun did too. Eventually, she shortened it to PB. Hearing her use that old nickname eased some of the pain...even if it was only for a minute.   
  
"Just rest", and before I knew it, my eyes were closed and my world plunged in blackness.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself staring into pools of violet...eyes that seemed to radiate kindness and a touch of pity. Recognition was instant.  
  
Rubbing my eyes a little, I sat up feeling as if I had run a hundred laps at soccer practice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked groggily, wincing at the harshness of my tone.  
  
Not seeming offended, he replied, "Well I was worried when you didn't come to pick up Chibimon and I paged you. When you didn't answer, I called here.  
  
  
"Well, where's Chibimon?" I asked, looking around for my small, blue furball friend. I needed all the comfort I could get right now.  
  
"I thought it would be better if he stayed with Minomon for a bit. I figured that you might want to talk or something," Ken said diplomatically, brushing some hair out of my eyes.  
  
Hearing the subtle question under his response, I already knew that he had heard what happened. "I guess Jun told you what happened, ne?" I asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yes. I'm not going to ask if you are okay because I know that you're not, but is there anything that I can do to help?"  
  
Kind, gentle Ken.  
  
  
I was sort of surprised that he was here. I mean, after what happened and all. But it was good to know that he would be there for me, no matter what.  
  
~Unlike some people I know.~  
  
"Dais, you don't have to give me details. I just want to let you know that   
I'm here for you and always will be," he reassured me as he gently tucked the blanket around me.  
  
  
Before I went back to sleep, I looked at Ken one more time and was confused by the expression on his face.  
  
Was it just me or did he seem...  
  
Happy?  
  
Shaking my head a little, I dismissed the thought and rolled over and closing my eyes to fall in a fitful sleep, my dreams haunted by a certain blue-eyed blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc..........  
  
  
This was a difficult chapter to write! So, don't be upset if it sucks!! No really, partly because halfway through the plot starting changing! Oh well, those are the things that you have to expect when you write fanfiction! ^_^ Anyway, please review! I would like at least seven before I post the next chapter...that way I know that people still want this to continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ja ne  
  
  
dream-chan  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this has DEFINITELY been a long time coming!!!!!!!!!! After careful consideration and a wonderful email I received (thanx Jhenya), I decided to continue posting this on FF.net. Even if people don't review as much as they used to, that shouldn't matter. Now after having that little rant off my chest, I just want to say thanx to all of you that have reviewed or emailed. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside to know that people are actually enjoying this. Before I go on, I just want to apologize for the lateness/crappiness of this chapter, but that will all be explained below.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is in no way, shape or form owned by me. If it was, you best believe it wouldn't be aired as a children's program. ^_~ {{ anna-chan*covers mouth childishly*: heeheehee... }}  
  
"blah"-dialogue  
~blah~-thoughts  
***character***-POV  
++blah++-annoucement  
  
  
  
Contradictions-Chapter 6  
Author: Dream-chan  
Rating: R  
Editor: ^_^anna-chan^_^  
Email:dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
  
I can't believe that it had been almost year already in Miami. I must say that the experience has been truly worth it. My host family, the Wyatts, have been a blessing in disguise, especially their son, Bryan. His constant good mood was just what I needed after all the sadness I left behind in Japan.   
  
  
One day, I remember that I was looking at the photo album that 'Kari-chan had given me before I left, and he walked into the room. I was so engrossed in the old times that I didn't notice that he was there until he asked me what I was looking at.  
  
Smiling, I told him that it was an album of all my friends back in Japan. As I turned the pages, I came across a whole page dedicated to Daisuke...Instant Smile Remover. Seeing my reaction, Bryan asked me what was wrong. So, I basically told him that the boy on the page was my ex-best friend, which was sort of true. I really didn't want to reveal the true nature of our relationship, because of what his reaction might be. Shortly after, I learned that my fears were unfounded when I was introduced to his boyfriend, Garret. That was a relief since now I seemed that I had someone to confide in.   
  
Even though I got along great with his group of friends, it still pained me every time I would get a letter from home. Yamato and Hikari wrote the most, keeping in contact with daily emails and monthly packages. The hardest part was when I would have to reply, trying to repress the need to ask about a certain maroon-haired gogglehead, but I have a feeling that even if I did ask, they would either ignore it or give me a vague answer.  
  
However, I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, because I was on my way back home, and I could see how things were for myself...see if anything changed. I know that I have. Not just on the inside, but in physical appearance as well.  
  
Anna, one of the girls I met through Bryan, decided I needed a "drastic" makeover. Now I have a pierced ear, platinum blond streaks, and clothes that made me look like a walking ad for Eddie Bauer.   
  
  
++Ladies and Gentlemen. We will be landing at Narita International Airport within the next ten minutes. At this time we ask that you secure all trays in their upright positions, turn off all electronic devices, return chairs to their upright positions and buckle your seat belts, and have your passport ready for customs. Thank you for flying Japan Air.++  
  
Looking out the little porthole, I start to see the shape of buildings and the criss-cross of streets that represent Tokyo. Ten minutes later, we touched down and taxied to our gate. Grabbing my carry-on, I jumped out my seat and my way to the exit as quickly as possible, anxious to see   
my family.  
  
Going through Customs, I was becoming quite agitated at the slow process of the security officers, as I began to tap my foot impatiently. Didn't they know I had people waiting for me? After what seemed a small eternity, I was cleared to pass. When I walked through those double glass doors, I was not disappointed, when I heard a voice that I had only heard twice during this past year.   
  
"OTOUTO-CHAN!!!!"  
  
Looking around, I immediately spotted what seemed to be an older version of myself. Recognition was instant.  
  
"YAMATO!" I yelled just as loudly, dropping my things in the mad dash to get to my brother.  
  
Soon, I was gripped in a fierce bear hug that threatened to cut of my air supply, but I didn't mind. I had missed him just as much. After few more moments, and took a good look at me. The smile that was on his face disappered in an instant when he looked at my head.   
  
"What the HELL happened to your hair?!?" he practically screamed, looking at me as if I committed the biggest crime on Earth.   
  
"Hello and I missed you too," I said sarcastically, knowing that I was in for a long lecture about the importance of the tampering with the perfection of the 'Ishida mane'.  
  
"And what is that in your ear?" he asked, leaning in to get a closer look.  
  
"Um...an earring?" I replied, a bit worried at the strange expression on his face. If Yamato reacts like this, there is no telling what my mom is going to do.  
  
He stood there and just stared until a small smile broke out on his face, making me feel a little better.  
  
"I can't wait till Mom sees this..." he laughs, slinging an arm across my shoulders. "Let's get your luggage, and we'll be on our way."  
  
  
"Yama, you didn't tell any of the others that I was coming home early did you?" I asked while we were walking towards the baggage claim area.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" he asked innocently, trying to hide the faint smirk on his face.  
  
"Yama..." I groaned, already knowing the answer to my question. Even though he doesn't act like it, Yamato has a definite sentimental streak.  
  
  
"Ok Ok, I did but I made them promise not to bother you. Besides, Mom and Dad decided that we should just have a family dinner so you can get some rest." he explained, turning his attention back to the traffic.  
  
"Really?!?" I was kinda shocked to hear this. I think that this will be the first family dinner that we had in years, but I'm not going to complain. "Well, that sounds good. Thanks onii-chan," I replied gratefully, the infamous jet-lag syndrome starting to make itself known as we made our way to his car.  
  
  
We rode in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each others' presence again. During my stay in the United States I missed times like these. It was just the fact that I was finally back...among family and friends. Something I will never take for granted again.  
  
"It's so good to have you home Takeru," my brother said, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
"It's good to be back." I smile in return. "So, what's new?"   
  
"Hmmm, let's see...Nothing really. The band is doing great. We've go a gig coming up soon...", he begins as we drive up and down the streets of Odaiba. Settling in for a nice catch-up session, I lean back and enjoy the experience of being with my brother again.  
  
  
"Um, Yamato, where are we going? This isn't the way to Dad's apartment." I interrupted him, taking in the eerily familiar scenery rushing past.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have to stop past Taichi's for a hot minute. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, as he concentrated on the traffic in front of him.  
  
"No, it's alright." I sigh, leaning back into the leather seat.  
  
"Cool," he answers in his trademark nonchalant way. Taking advantage of the comfortable silence that falls between us, I finally get good look at my brother. Even though I can see that he is still content, there is almost an underlying sadness there. I would ask him about it, but it wouldn't make no difference. He'll talk about it when he's ready.  
  
Looking out the window again, I am reminded of all the things that I missed so much during my stay in the States. The stores...the sounds...the crowds...It was so good to be home. As the car sped along the main thoroughfare, I leaned my head back against the seat and sighed as memory upon memory swamped me with each passing site...memories of Daisuke and me.  
  
  
  
  
The arcade where he kicked my ass in Mortal Kombat too many times to count, but always used his prize tickets to get me something at the end of the day.  
  
  
The ice cream parlor he took me to where we shared our first sundae, feeding each other and getting chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over our faces.   
  
  
The soccer field where he would try to give me lessons, but we always seemed to end up rolling on the ground in tickle fights and kisses.  
  
  
The park we used to go just to watch the clouds in the sky.  
  
  
The bench we sat on, talking all night long so many months ago, which became witness to the beginning of our relationship.  
  
  
Closing my eyes, I let loose a loud sigh. Shit! I'm supposed to be over this!! Why can't I move on already? Besides, it's his fault that we're not together anymore...him and Ken.  
  
  
"Hey Teek, are you okay? I don't have to go over to Tai-chan's right now. We can just go home if you want..." Yama said anxiously, sensing my discomfort. I swear he has an 'angst-radar' or something.   
  
"No. It's alright. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing Tai and Kari right now." I smile, donning the familiar facade I've worn for the past year.  
  
"If you're sure..." he glances over once more, looking for reassurance. It's funny how much Yama is still overprotective of me. I guess that will never change, no matter how old I get.  
  
"I am."  
  
After another ten minutes, we finally arrived at the Yagami's apartment. I hope 'Kari-chan is there as well, cause I don't know if I can take 'niichan and Taichi making out in front of me.  
  
I guess the door is unlocked, because Yamato just walks in without knocking. Walking in behind him, I notice that the blinds are drawn, making the living room a bit dim. So you can imagine the shock I recieved when in the next second, I was blinded by the bright sunshine that flooded the room.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" was all I heard before I was glomped by several people. To say that I was stunned was an understatement. I thought my heart litterally stopped when they yelled. It took awhile but eventually everyone let go and able to take a solid breath.  
  
"It's great seeing you guys too!" I said happily, meanwhile trying to take a discreet look around to see who else was there.  
  
Once the girls let go, I found myself in another strong hug with the smell of lavendar surrounding me, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Oh my baby! I missed you so much!" my mom cried, pulling away a little bit, before hugging me tighter. I never knew my mom was so strong.  
  
"Natsuko, you gonna strangle the boy...", my dad said laughingly before coming over to ruffle my hair.  
  
Looking over to my father, my mother replied tearily, "Oh hush Masaharu! It's a mother's perogative to do those type of things...." and then she hugs me tighter. Trying to get out of her grip, I begin to look around a little to see who else is there...or more likely who wasn't.  
  
"Teek, who are you looking for?" Yamato asked me, his tone already telling me what I needed to know.   
  
"No one," I replied with a sigh, both of us knowing that I was lying through my teeth. Besides, I would bitch him out later for lying to me.  
  
However, I was not allowed to brood for too long, since I was dragged over to the middle of the living room, pushed on the couch, and ordered to tell my friends about everything that happened during my stay in the States. Even though I didn't expect this, I was glad to be surrounded by friends and family.  
  
Like I said, it was great to be home.  
  
  
  
***Daisuke***  
  
  
Looking back, this has been the longest year in my life. Being 'ostracized' from the Digidestined really hurt me. I knew that when Takeru and I broke up that there would be tension for the whole group, but I didn't expect them to just turn their backs on me. When I tried to approach them, all I would get was the cold shoulder and evil looks, so eventually I just gave up my attempts at friendship with the others. I still remember Ishida banging on my door the day after the breakup. I was barely even awake when upon opening the door, I was hauled off my feet and threatened to never come within sight range of Takeru ever again. Then, after that little episode the others started to distance themselves from me...one by one.   
  
Miyako and Iori barely talked to me unless absolutely necessary and Kari gave me the cold shoulder completely. Sora and Mimi just gave me disapproving glances, while Koushiro and Jyou kept their distance.   
  
  
Even Taichi, who I thought would be there for me no matter what, turned his back on me. But I guess being friends with the ex-boyfriend of your lover's brother was putting too much pressure on him...especially when I seemed to be Yamato's ' Public Enemy Number One', but I don't really care anymore. It was like I was a criminal that was found guilty without even having a trial. Does that mean they were even my friends in the the first place?   
  
  
Now for someone who holds the Digimental of Friendship, having friends reject and ignore you really blows, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt after breaking up with Take-chan. Funny, how I still call him that. After all the heartache that he put me through, there is still something inside that says that he is mine and always will be.  
  
  
The only thing that really bothers me is his reasons for doing this to me...to us. I mean, I know that we are both young and everything, but it seemed that we really had something special, ya know? The way he just dismissed it like that ripped my fucking heart out.  
  
  
Stupid selfish bastard.  
  
I still remember those first few weeks. God, I was a walking wreck! I remember that after I cried my eyes out, I began to fill up with anger. Anger at Takeru for his dumb reasons for dumping me, and myself for running out of there like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.   
  
Then to make matters worse, everywhere I turned there was something that reminded me of my Sunshine. That was my secret little name that I had for him. He never knew this, but to me Takeru was sunshine personified, always keeping me warm.   
  
  
I swear if it wasn't for Chibimon, Ken and Jun, I don't know how I could have made it.   
  
  
  
Chibimon. If my soul was taken and created into data, he would be it. He may not know the particulars about what really happened, but his constant happy presence what I needed. He will never really know how he has helped me.  
  
Jun. A lot of people think that Jun and I can't stand to be in the same room with each other, when in fact, that is so far from the truth to be hilarious. Granted, we don't show our affection in the normal ways as siblings do such as the Ishidas and Yagamis, but we will always protect one another. This was proven when Jun pummeled Ishida for even blaming me for the breakup. Never knew my sis had such a powerful right hook. The irony of it is she used to be former president of the local Teenage Wolves fan club.   
  
  
Ken. The one person who has been there for me through it all. He is also probably the only one that knows the whole truth, since no one else even bothered to listen to what I had to say, which made me feel worse seeing how they were supposed to be my friends. I guess that could only go so far. The funny thing is, at the same time it seemed that Ken was shunned by the group as well. When I realized this, I felt that it was my fault for hanging around me, but he assured me that wasn't the case. The only thing that has changed is Ken and I have begun dating.   
  
I was very hesitant about this, reminded the disaterous result with Takeru, but Jun is the one that pushed me saying that I needed to recover what she calls the 'Ishida Prick Syndrome'.   
  
I love her sense of humor.  
  
{{RING!!!!! RING!!!!!}}  
  
  
Damn! I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Can't a person mope in peace!?  
  
"Moshi Moshi," I answered testily, not in the mood to exchange phone pleasantries.  
  
"Suke-chan?" a warm voice asked, causing my mood to brighten a little.  
  
"Oi! Ken-chan! What's up?" I said, lying back down on my bed.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you felt like going to the soccer field and out to grab something to eat. Sound good?" he asked, sounding a bit hyper.  
  
Ichijouji Ken and hyper should never be in the same sentence.  
  
  
"What is the real reason that you called?" I asked, knowing that there was a something behind his 'overly' cheerful mood...or rather someone.  
  
He paused momentarily. "I don't know. I just felt that you needed me or something. I guess it has something to do with being Jogress partners and all, ne?" he answered, hoping that the excuse would work but I saw right through it.  
  
  
"Or you know that Takeru is back from the States..." I said a bit peevishly, a little upset that he would tell me such a flimsy excuse.  
  
  
It was silent for a couple of moments, before he replied. "Well...I guess that is part of it, but seriously I just felt that you would be having a bad time and it would good for you to get out the house anyway. Jun's told me how you've been moping around lately." he says a bit accusingly, making me wince. I guess he does have the right ot be a bit upset. It's not very flattering to know that your boyfriend is angsting over the ex that broke his heart.  
  
  
~She would~ I thought, irritated that my sister was running to Ken about me. Sometimes I wish she would just keep her big nose out of my business.  
  
  
"Don't go all quiet on me Dais. You know that she was just worried about you, so don't snap her head off the next time you see her, alright?" Ken asked...well, more like demanded.  
  
"Fine, but you and Jun don't need to treat me like glass like I'll break at any time. I'll be fine," I said firmly, wanting to let him know that I meant business. I am not the same dopey kid I was a year ago. I've grown up. Takeru had seen to that.  
  
  
"You might be, but then again you might not, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you ok?"  
  
  
"I know that Ken. So, what time do you want to meet up?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone until he was assured that I was okay for himself.  
  
  
"How about in two hours? Usual place?" he asked with a bit of relief evident in his voice.  
  
  
"Sounds good. See you then, Ken-chan.", I say, knowing that I was in for a long day. He will do just about anything to keep me occupied whether I liked it or not.  
  
  
"Bye koibito. Aishiteru," he whispers, hanging up before I could reply.  
  
  
Hearing the dial tone, I hang up the phone on my end. I know that it bothers Ken that I still won't speak the endearments that other couples say to each other. It's just that as much as I hate to admit it, I still can't see myself saying them to anyone other than Takeru...even if he is the biggest asshole in the world.  
  
  
I'm sorry Ken, but the one thing that I learned, is that in a relationship you have to look out for yourself.  
  
  
  
And I refuse to be hurt again.  
  
  
***Takeru***  
  
  
This past week has been a roller-coaster ride. It seemed that everyone has made it a point to spend at least a day with me. Sora, Yolei, and Mimi dragged me shopping with them, wanting my advice since I had been exposed to all the latest fashions in America. Koushiro gave me an in-depth update about the Digital World. Joe told me the ins and outs of med school, while Tai and 'niichan dragged me to soccer games and band rehearsals. I thought that I would drop with all the things that they were making me do, but I could sense that all these outings were one big distraction for something...someone else.  
  
  
Today, I was with Hikari and I can't remember the last time I had such so much fun. We went to the park and just sat on a bench and caught up on each others' lives from the past year. Even though we had kept in close contact with one another, it seemed that we had still missed out on so much with each other. She laughed as I told her stories about Bryan and my friends in the States...It almost made me forget all my troubles.  
  
Especially the most important one.  
  
  
For the past week, I have been terrified of running into Daisuke. Even though I've been gone for nearly a year, I still feel horrible about what happened between us. The sad thing is we used to be the best of friends. Truthfully, that is what I miss the most. Sure the kissing and intimacy was great, but our friendship was the best part of all. That is what made it so good between us.  
  
  
Shaking my head a bit, I look at the brunette sitting beside me and feel somewhat better. Even though I've lost one best friend doesn't mean that I will have to lose another.  
  
  
"So, what's going on with you now?" I ask her, tilting my face up to catch the warmth of the sun.  
  
"Not much that you already don't know. Just waiting to start University and strike out on my own. Now the real question is how have you been?" she asks, looking at me intently.  
  
"I've been just grea-" I began, before felt a finger on my lips, effectively stopping the fib that had fooled everyone so far.  
  
  
"Don't lie to me," Hikari told me evenly, with that knowing look that she seems to wear all the time.  
  
  
~I should have known better.~ It's scary how she can get into my head like that.  
  
  
I sighed, as I continued to look forward, my body on automatic. Making our way deeper into the park, we sat down on a bench, watching the sakura blossoms swirl about us.  
  
  
Giving me a small smile, she grabbed my hand and held on to it. We didn't say anything for the next few minutes, just sat there among the serenity of the place. Knowing that this was my best opportunity, I began to talk about everything that I've been holding since I returned home.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I truly enjoyed myself while in the States, but..."  
  
  
"But you missed him...?" she finished softly, seeing that I was having a hard time saying the words myself.  
  
  
"Dammit Hikari! Besides you, he was one of my closest friends. Now, I'm petrified of even seeing him. It's not like I was the one that threw away what we had...", I whimpered, the anger and pain coming back at full speed.   
  
"Take-kun," she said gently, pulling me into a hug. "I know that it hurts, but believe me when I say that things will get better. You still have us behind you and besides, maybe there was a reason this all happened."  
  
  
I just sighed, not having the heart to tell her that she was wrong.  
  
  
"Look, I don't know about you, but after this emotionally draining experience, I am famished. How about we get some lunch and take it from there?" she suggested cheerfully, as she stood up and held out her hand to help me up off the bench.  
  
  
"Great idea." I agreed heartily, feeling somewhat starved myself. After walking for about ten minutes, we stopped at a diner, ready to just kick back and relax. Walking in, we were laughing at a funny story about 'niichan and Taichi, when I looked around the place and found my gaze glued to one spot.  
  
  
Daisuke and Ken.  
  
  
Sitting in a booth.  
  
  
Close together...extremely close. It was by force of will that I didn't rush over there and punch their lights out.   
  
Hikari tugged on my sleeve, trying to get my attention, but I just stood there with wide eyes, my mouth wide open. "We don't have to be here, you know?" she whispered, squeezing my hand. That woke me out of my trance and I narrowed my eyes in determination while trying to keep my stomach calm.  
  
  
"No," I said glaring at the two people that made my life hell a year ago. Turning to look back at her I replied steadily,"I refuse to leave. We have just as much right to be here as they do, so let's go and order an ice cream, okay?"  
  
  
"If you're sure..." she peered up at me worriedly, trying to make sure that I was telling the truth.  
  
  
"I'm sure. Now go snag us a table and I'll be right back," I said evenly trying my best to reassure her and myself at the same time. With a weak smile, she nodded and went to sit in one of the booths that overlooked the sidewalk.  
  
  
Inside my head, I continued the mantra that I knew from heart.  
  
I can be strong..I can be strong...I can be strong.  
  
Looking back , I see Ken place a kiss on Daisuke's cheek.  
  
  
I can be strong...I...can't!  
  
  
Walking quickly, I make it into the bathroom, praying that I would at least be able to be alone while I cried my eyes out. Leaning against the counter, I finally let the first round of tears sneak past my lashes, knowing that this was far from over. Turning on the cold tap, I splash my face, hoping to get rid of the red, puffy eyes I know I have now. I guess that's why I didn't hear the door open and open and close, but after a few moments, I could feel that I wasn't alone anymore. Whipping my head around to see who had interrupted my little break-down, I could do nothing but stare and whisper the one name that I love and hate so much.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
This was a very difficult chapter to write, because the plot would keep changing, but hopefully the next chapter will be better, since I already have half of that done!! ::dances a little jig of excitement:: All I'm going to say is that Ken finally gets what's coming to him. So if you want to see what happens, stay tuned!! ^_^  
  
{{ anna-chan: now, be good boys and girls and review for d-chan so she'll write us another chapter!!! ^_~ }} 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  
  
I know I know…it's been awhile, but unfortunately real-life, other fics, and lack of inspiration played a HUGE role in the delay of this chapter. However, I'm going to buckle down and try to finish this fic, cause I can't stand when authors give up on a fic, so why should I??!? Anyways, I not really happy with this chapter, but I do know one thing…THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!! So, get to reviewing before you miss out! ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I never have, do, or will own Digimon. That great honor belongs to Hongo Akiyoshi, TOEI, Bandai, and FOX.  
  
DEDICATION: I would love to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful editor…ANNABELLE MANIX!!! Even though she's having PC troubles, she is still helping me and I truly thank her for that! Arigatou tomodachi- chan!! ^_^  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
  
  
Back to the Middle (formerly Contradictions)  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: R (Dai-chan gets ANGRY ^^;)  
  
Editor: me, myself, and I (cause my editor is having difficulties ^^;)  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
"Daisuke." I repeated again, happy at how my voice didn't shake like last time.  
  
  
  
"Takeru, welcome back" came the hesistant response. I wait for him to say something else, but after minutes pass by, it seems that the wait has been in vain.  
  
  
  
That's all he can say...'Takeru welcome back?!?!?!??!'  
  
  
  
Right now, I want to scream at him...I want to punch his lights out...I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me....  
  
  
  
I wanted.........I wanted........  
  
  
  
To pin him to the wall and kiss him senseless. To feel those warm lips against mine. For those arms to wrap me up tight and never let go.  
  
  
  
Not trusting my mouth to screw up, I decided to keep my response short and sweet. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
I don't know how long we stood there, each of us looking at the other's reflection, but I didn't care. I was looking at what I have been only to see in my dreams this past year. If he felt uncomfortable...tough shit. "Well, I'll be going..." he says softy, making his way to the exit.  
  
Now see a normal person would be relieved to see an ex scurry off somewhere, never to be seen again, but not me. I don't know what it was, but I just felt this anger begin to swell up within again, blocking out normal thought patterns. I mean, it just wasn't fair that I was still in love with him and he was so happy with someone else. I figure that I can be a bit mean if I want to.  
  
"That's right. Don't want to make your precious Ken suspicious..." I muttered, not being able to keep the venom out of my voice, although I didn't try that hard.  
  
  
  
"Look Takaishi-san, if you have something to say, just get it off your chest..." he says in an off-hand manner, although I could tell he was trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
  
  
"All I said was that you don't want to make Ken upset, seeing how you're in the bathroom with your ex-boyfriend." I said sarcastically, feeling my mouth twist into a little sneer.  
  
  
  
"And whose choice was that?" he spits out, returning the glare with one of his own.  
  
Ignoring him, I decide to go the sarcastic route. "C'mon Daisuke. Do we really need an answer to that question?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not too sure about that. All I got was a funny rendition of 'wham bam thank you mam' " he laughed bitterly, his eyes beginning to twitch.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, now you forget that we made...I mean had sex?" he snapped, his features twisting into something that I hope never to see again.  
  
Was he about to say 'made love'?  
  
Not backing down, I continued to stare at him. "Look, I don't want to go through this right now. I refuse to get into this discussion in a public restroom. Besides, you have some nerve acting like the victim. I wasn't the one that was caught ramming their tongue down a friend's throat."  
  
  
  
Even though he didn't say anything, I could tell that I had pushed him to his limit. He is ready to explode. If he thinks that I'm going to budge, he's sadly mistaken. I'm stronger now. Let the countdown begin.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"FINE! Shut me out! Just like the rest of them did. Fuck them and FUCK YOU!", and with that he slams out the restroom, almost taking the door off it's hinges.  
  
  
  
Gripping the sides of the sink, I take deep breaths, letting out all the tension that had been building since I locked gazes with him. Replaying the argument in my mind, I began to wonder about some of the things that he said. Especially when he screamed how the 'others' shut him out. Realistically, I knew that there would be fallout from our breakup, but could it have been more severe than what I thought? I'll just have to ask Yama-niichan about it later.  
  
Ignoring the whispers as I pass by, I lock eyes with 'Kari-chan, letting her know that I wanted to leave. Hurriedly, she gets up and meets me at the door. With a small smile of apology we walk out, but not before looking back and seeing a smug look of satisfaction on Ichijouji's face.  
  
  
  
Yamato  
  
That telephone call from Teeks has been really bothering me. The way he asked about what happened when he left. Damn! I wish I was there to see what happened.  
  
  
  
"Yama?"  
  
  
  
Could we have been wrong in blaming the whole mess on Daisuke?  
  
  
  
"Yama are you listening to me?"  
  
  
  
Did we accuse, judge and convict without finding out what really happened?  
  
  
  
"Yama, I am leaving you and going to make beautiful children with Sora..."  
  
  
  
Did I -wait what the HELL is going on? Is Taichi cheating on me with Sora?!? I'll kill them both! That red-headed twit!  
  
"N-nani?!?" I yelled, Tai-chan's statement finally making it through my cluttered brain.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Taichi asked, giving me a little nudge.  
  
  
  
"Nothing-" I begin, before I feel a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Don't even finish that. You have been spacing out for the past few days and I want to know why." he said seriously, his playful disappearing instantly.  
  
  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling that you've been a total asshole, but you're not quite sure how?"  
  
  
  
Laughing at my question, he pulls me closer, sensing my discomfort. "Too many times according to you. Why, is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know really. I was having a conversation with Takeru the other day and he was telling me about the confrontation that he had with Daisuke."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hikari told me that they had seen Daisuke and Ken on their day out but that was all the details I got."  
  
  
  
"According to Takeru, things got heated really fast and they started arguing..."  
  
  
  
"That's no surprise. After the way things ended between them that was bound to happen sooner or later. I know that Ken being there didn't help matters."  
  
  
  
"Afterwards, he said that he left and went back to his apartment and began to think about some of the things that Dais said to him..." I trailed off, trying to make sense of it myself.  
  
  
  
"Such as..."  
  
Snuggling in closer to get more comfortable, I relay the information he told to me. "Takeru never fully explaining why they broke up and eveyone else giving him the cold shoulder. How it never occurred to the rest of us to ask for his side of things."  
  
  
  
"Those seem to be valid arguments, but why didn't Takeru tell him what he told us? Hell, why didn't he show him?" he argues, looking confused about my brothers' actions.  
  
"He said that he didn't want Daisuke to know just how much he been hurt, so he figured that he would turn the tables and break-up with Dais before he could do it to him. He thought that Daisuke was waiting until he was in the States before he would do the evil deed." I explained to him, thinking back to when Takeru sobbing his heart out over Daisuke's apparent betrayal.  
  
"Damn! Why would he do something like that? I thought that he at least explain things to him."  
  
  
  
"I guess we still carry scars from our parents divorce..."  
  
After a long silence, Taichi continues gently, "It's just been so long. Besides, he's with Ken now, so there must have been some grain of truth to what happened."  
  
  
  
Looking into his big brown eyes, I can't help but "There just seems that there is something funny to the whole thing..."  
  
  
  
"Well, time will tell." He says softly, stroking my hair. Pulling me closer, he whispers in my ear huskily, "Anyway, I can think of something else that we could be doing right now..."  
  
  
  
Knowing that I have a goofy smile on my face from Taichi's change of mood, I ask teasingly, "And what would that be?"  
  
  
  
Turning my head, he gives me that look that confirms what is about to happen in the next few seconds. "How about I give you a demonstration?" he growls seductively in my ear, making my toes curl. Yeah, I'm easy like that.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me...." I mummured, and soon the problems of my brother and his ex were forgotten in the hazy feelings of bliss that always with being close to my Tai-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
This has been one hell of a week and getting into that little argument with Takeru didn't help matters. Of course Ken tried to cheer me up afterwards, but it was no use. Seeing him again was just to much of an overload on my senses.  
  
I have often wondered how I would react to being face to face with him again.. I was sure that there would be fists flying and such, but as usual I was thrown off-track by the magnetic attraction I still felt for the blonde. As much I wanted to give him a black eye, I wanted to grab him and have fun in one of the stalls, damning the consequences.  
  
  
  
~C'mon. You can't think like that now. That's over and done with. You are happy with Ken~  
  
  
  
Walking into a familiar apartment complex, I hop on the elevator and ride it up to the floor where the Ichijouji's live. Seconds later, I knock on the door, smiling when I hear Mrs. Ichijouji's hurried steps.  
  
"Why hello Daisuke-kun? Ken told me you were coming over today."  
  
  
  
"Yep. We were going to work on some drills and since my ball is kaput for the moment, he said that we could use his."  
  
  
  
"Well, come on in. You know where everything is," she smiles, opening the door wider for me to come in.  
  
  
  
Quickly toeing off my shoes, I head down the hall towards Ken's bedroom. Opening the door, I can't help but shake my head at the spartan-like appearance of this room. There are times when I wonder if my boyfriend is a robot in disguise. Shaking my head, I walk over to the desk and and kneel on the floor, reaching for the soccer ball that I know is there. Ken lives by the 'a place for everything and everything in it's place' doctrine.  
  
Standing up, I notice that Ken accidently left his computer in stand-by mode. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, I sit in the chair and see what my little genius is up to. Noticing that there's a folder with my name on it, I click to see what's inside. Oddly enough all I see are picture files. Feeling my curiousity rise, I click on one and am almost floored by what I see.  
  
A picture of Ken and I kissing. Looking at it more closely, I remember that was the time when I was still with Takeru and he had come on to me. Of course, after seeing one, I want to see them all. At first, I'm baffled at how he was able to take all these pictures when I remember that his parents had gotten him a digital camcorder that would record using blank DVDs. Using the software to go with it, he could then do whatever he wanted with the footage...including making screen captures.  
  
  
  
Of course the question is why would he even have these pictures unless....  
  
Running out of the Ichijouji apartment, I can only feel the sharp pain in my chest as my heart begins to pound with the the rage, anger, and general shitty feeling that now resides there.  
  
  
  
Otherwise known as betrayal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
  
  
Today is a good day. It's bright and sunny and I'm going to get to spend it all with my Dai-chan. After that little fiasco at the diner, this is just what he needs. I wanted to kill Blondie for making him so upset, but hopefully that was just the setback I needed to truly make Daisuke mine.  
  
  
  
Looking around, I engaged in my favorite of 'people watching'. Even when I was little, I used to just love watching people and figuring out what they were feeling or doing. It's amazing the things that people do when they don't know others are watching. Looking over to my left, I spot a person that has been a thorn in my side since I can remember. Seeing how Dai-chan isn't here yet, I decide to have a little fun.  
  
"TAKAISHI-SAN!" I yell out, knowing that would get his attention. Besides, he's too polite to ignore me…the little goody two-shoes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asks coldly, giving me the same look he had when he stormed my base long ago. However, that's in the past. It was time to make him squirm a little.  
  
  
  
"Can you answer a question for me?"  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, he gives me an exasperated sigh and then replies, "What is it Ichijouji? I don't have time for your games."  
  
  
  
With a Kaiseresque smirk, I throw down my gauntlet. "Doesn't Dai have the cutest birthmark...you know, the one right on his left hip. Damn sexy isn't it?" I goaded, loving the way he praactically turned purple.  
  
Just when it seems that Takaishi and I are going to exchange blows, I can hear Dai-chan screaming at the top his lungs trying to get my attention.  
  
  
  
Looking over at Blondie, I give him a triumphant smirk and turn around to greet MY Dai-chan. meeting him halfway, I pull him up in a hug, wanting Takaishi to know exactly who Daisuke belonged to. However, I didn't count on the fact of him pulling away from me. As if I was a rabid animal. Puzzled, I finally take a good look at Dais.  
  
"Ken, we need to talk...NOW!" he shouts, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
I have never seen him this upset before. I mean, there were those times after Takaishi broke up with him, but I never feared him before.  
  
"I'll just be going now..." I heard the blond bimbo say from a distance, still to intent on the anger I can feel coming off of Daisuke. What happened between my apartment and here to make him so angry?  
  
I was surprised when Dai snapped out, "No, this involves you too, so you might as well stay."  
  
  
  
I watch him pull out my camcorder and then an instantly recognizable CD.  
  
  
  
Oh Shit.  
  
  
  
With a shaky hand I reached out to grab the CD he had in his hands.  
  
Pulling it out my reach, he looks at me with an expression that makes chills run down my spine.  
  
"What?! You don't have anything to say now??! You know, you should really learn how to hide things better Ichijouji", he says haughingly, his face becoming an mask of calm indifference. A mask that I hadn't seen since the battle with BelialVandemon.  
  
  
  
Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit..  
  
  
  
"Daisuke...Dai-chan. I'm so sorry, but can't you see-" was all I could get out before I was interrupted by a very well placed left hook.  
  
  
  
"Oh I can definitely see, Ichijouji-san" , he sneered giving me a look of complete disgust. "How could you be so heartless, Ken? What the FUCK were you thinking?!? I thought I was your friend Ken...your BEST friend..." he yelled, his eyes showing the real pain that he was going through.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke..." I began, trying not the wince at the pain I felt in my jaw. "Dai-chan...please just listen. Can't you see what I did, I did it for us?" I cried out, praying to every Kami I knew that he would forgive me this one last time.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be interesting" he smirks, his eyes frosting over. "You have one minute." he barks out, letting me know that I was treading in deep waters.  
  
Feeling like a bigshot defense lawyer, I begin to plead in earnest. "Look, I couldn't stand how the bastard would hurt you over and over again. Granted, your relationship was fine and dandy, but it was only a matter of time before things fell apart. What I did just proved my point."  
  
I have to admit, I was feeling positive that he would see things clearly, until I felt a powerful slap connect with my face. Cupping my now blazing right cheek, I look at the boy I called my love for almost the past year.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke..." I croaked out, trying my damnedest to hold back tears.  
  
  
  
"Ichijouji-san..." he says quietly, his face hard as stone. "I have forgiven you many things, but know that I will never forgive not forget what you have done to me."  
  
"Daisu-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear or see you ever again Ken. IT'S OVER!"  
  
  
  
"A little trouble in paradise?" I hear a mocking voice say and instantly I want to rip the little punk to shreds. How dare he mocks me when my heart is breaking…stupid, dumb blonde bimbo.  
  
  
  
Laughing bitterly Daisuke snaps, "We know all about that, don't we Takeru?" and I can see the blonde pale a little underneath his tropical tan.  
  
  
  
Now this was an interesting development. It seems that the tables have turned…and quickly too. I think that I'll just fade into the background, sit back and enjoy the show. I have a funny feeling that no one is going to come out a winner from this.  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
"Daisuke, I don't feel like going into that right now-" the I say, before he is interrupted harshly.  
  
"Too bad, because we going to clear this shit up once and for all, and this time you are going to listen to me!" he retorts, his eyes beginning to burn with the same fire he had when we used to fight in the DigiWorld.  
  
  
  
"Fine. What do you want to say?" Takeru sighs, assuming his holier-than- thou attitude.  
  
"To be perfectly blunt, Ken tried to break us up and he succeeded."  
  
Trying to mask my confusion, I ask "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, this little disk has a very interesting vid file on it. Would you like to take a peek?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think that is going to do?"  
  
  
  
"You owe me this at least. Just look at it DAMMIT!" he pushes the camcorder in my hands again, forcing me to grab it so that it won't drop.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I say dryly, trying to hide the apprehension I was feeling right now.  
  
Slipping on the headphones, I began to watch and listen. I could hear Ken telling Daisuke how he felt like an outsider...I could see the way he played on Dai's emotions, using them to get the result he wanted. It was hard looking at them kiss, but then I saw what was left out the little package of photos Ken sent me.  
  
  
  
Daisuke pushing Ken away and saying that he loved me.  
  
  
  
Only me.  
  
  
  
The tears that had been hovering in my eyes for the last few minutes made their way down my cheeks, following the previous path of those that went before them.  
  
  
  
~What the FUCK have I done?!?!??!?~  
  
  
  
Gathering up the courage, I look directly at him, knowing he at least deserves an acceptable apology. That is probably the only thing he'll take from me now.  
  
  
  
"Oh Dai…I'm so sorry for not-"  
  
  
  
"Believing me?!? Is that what you were about to say? If so, you can shove it!" he snaps, cutting him off vehmently.  
  
  
  
"Please, let me explain..." he pleads, trying again to get his side out, but I think that Dai has had enough of listening to the big mouth.  
  
"Just like you let me?!? You thought that I would just jump back into your arms and forgive you for the pain you put me through. Hell, you are even more guilty than Ken..." he sneers, giving me a look of complete disgust.  
  
  
  
"How in hell do you figure that? Besides, there were pictures and everything. How was I supposed to know that this was all part of an elaborate scheme for stalker-boy to steal you away from me?" I yell back, not happy with the comparison to the walking mental disorder that is Ken.  
  
  
  
In a more neutral tone Daisuke whispers, "Why didn't you show me the pictures Takeru?"  
  
  
  
"Because, I ripped them all before you got there....I could stand to look at them..." I sighed, already the tears beginning to roll down my face.  
  
"So, instead of telling me the truth and showing me the evidence, you decide to come up with the brillant explanation of just telling me that it's over?" he asks softly, coming closer. Stopping a few feet in front of me he continues, "You were supposed to love me. If you loved me as you say you did, you would have told me the real reason, instead of brushing me off like yesterday's trash or at least given me a chance to defend myself..." his voice rising on his last words.  
  
I could do nothing but stare at the angry man before me, feeling like the utter and complete fool that I was. There was nothing that I could say or do to defend myself, because all his accusations were true.  
  
"I was devestated....FUCKING devestated over what you did to me. After all that talk about how we were going to keep in touch and stay together, you decide to just dump me. I mean, was it so hard for you to just tell me?" he rants, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
  
  
Praying for patience I give as good as I got. "What was I supposed to think? Just a couple of weeks before that, you tell me that Ken had kissed you and the next thing I know I have pictures and a letter that are telling me a lot more went on...you know the saying...A picture is worth a thousand words." I tell him, not being able to resist putting that little barb in for effect. I figured if he wants to deal out verbal abuse, he won't be the only one.  
  
  
  
"Dais...I am so sorry. I didn't know...I didn't know." And that was my only defense. It sounded lame to my own ears.  
  
"Maybe if you asked, you would have. Now, I want you to show the rest of them that, because frankly I don't think I'll be able to stand the sight of anyone right now." he mutters hotly, shoving the cd in my hand. Turning around, he begins to walk away, when suddenly he stops and turns around giving me a glare as cold as Antartica.  
  
"One more thing, you let the others know that as far as I'm concerned they can take the Gasoline Trail down to Hell. You and Ken included."  
  
"What do the others have to do with all this?" Why does he always mention everyone else? What did they do to him? Why is Yama hiding it from me?  
  
  
  
"Like you don't know that after you left, your brother comes to my apartment and tries to kick my ass, or how about everyone gave me the cold shoulder leaving me alone to feel like complete and utter shit?"  
  
"I didn't -"  
  
  
  
"C'mon Takaishi. You knew that something like that would happen. I should have expected as much. If I'm accused of something, I am immediately found guilty and sentenced, especially seeing how the accusations were brought about by Mr. 'Perfect Chosen' himself…" he sneers, his mouth curling up in an expression that looked foreign on his beautiful face.  
  
  
  
That hurt me. I would do anything to make it go away.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke please-"  
  
"You know what it's thanks to all of you that I realized that friendship and love is for the birds. So, now that you know that remember one thing…"  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Stay out of my way!" were his last words to me before he abruptly turned around and began running from the park.  
  
  
  
Standing there watching him grow farther away, I couldn't help but think that once again I was watching my life slipping through my fingers.  
  
  
  
And this time, it was no one's fault but mine.  
  
  
  
tbc...............  
  
  
  
Well??!?!? What do you think? Now that the truth is out, what is Takeru going to do? More to the point, will Dai learn to trust anyone ever again? To find out, stay tuned!  
  
  
  
Sorry about any spelling/grammar/plot mistakes there are, but I just wanted to get this out…I felt that you had waited long enough! ^^  
  
  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	8. Chapter8

Author's Notes:  
  
I know that it has been over a month since I've updated this story, but I have a real good excuse this time (actually two) in the form of fics I've started, Performance Anxiety and Unorthodox Remedy (If you haven't read these yet, please feel free to take a peek ^_~). However, it is time to get back to the fic that started it all. I must say that I was delighted with the all the emails and reviews concerning the last chapter and I hope this one does the same. However, I do have to thank Taito Ishida for prodding me to do this, because I don't know how long I would have put it off otherwise ^^;  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well since I'm in a giddy mood, I think that it's time for a muse to do the disclaimer. So, I present to everyone Zero Enna from Megami Kouhosei (or Pilot Candidate for us Adult Swim fans)  
  
  
  
Dream-chan: ::snapping fingers:: Welcome Zero!  
  
  
  
Zero: Hey! What's going on here? Hiead and I were just about to fight!" ::grinning madly::  
  
  
  
Dream-chan: ::smirking:: hmm...more like have a grope session…  
  
  
  
Zero: ::blushing furiously, yelling like a banshee:: Shut up!  
  
  
  
Dream-chan: ::giggling:: You're almost as bad as HiHi!!!  
  
  
  
Zero: ::eyes getting saucer-like:: HiHi?!?!?!? What the HELL?!?!??  
  
  
  
Dream-chan: ::rolling eyes:: Oh just hurry up and do the disclaimer already before these readers lose interest.  
  
  
  
Zero: Okay, okay. ::clears throat:: Dream-chan, in no way, shape, or form owns Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
  
  
Dream-chan: ::patting muse on the head:: Good job, my little bishie!!!!!! Now go play with HiHi and be nice ^_^  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
/conscience/  
  
POV  
  
  
  
Back To The Middle  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: R (if you thought Dais was bad.....^_~)  
  
Editor: me, myself, and I (sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors)  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Betrayed.  
  
  
  
By a lover and a best friend.  
  
  
  
Sucks to be me.  
  
  
  
Digging in my knapsack, I pull out my keys and open the door to the only place that I felt safe anymore.  
  
  
  
"Is that you P.B.? Go wash up cause dinner is almost-"Jun yelled, poking her head out from the kitchen. I tried ducking my head, but I guess I wasn't quick enough since she snagged me and twirled me around to face her. "What in hell happened to you?"  
  
  
  
Sensing that she entered 'over-protective oneechan' mode, I just held up my hand and wiggled out of her grip. I didn't want to deal with her.  
  
  
  
"Jun, not now."  
  
  
  
Making the predicable move to block my way, she steps out and front of me and pokes me in the chest with her pointy index finger. Damn, that smarts. Crossing her arms, she gives me a look that I know all to well, and repeats her question.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke tell me what happened to you. Now." she glares at me, snatching hold of my wrist.  
  
  
  
Forcefully twisting out of her rough grip, I back up a bit and give her a glare of my own. "Shove off!" What happened next is something that I'd missed these past few years. A good old-fashioned screaming siblings match.  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
With the overwhelming need to be alone, I screamed, "FUCK YOU!"  
  
  
  
"No thanks, I save that for Ken", she replies haughtily, giving me a cold stare.  
  
  
  
"Don't ever mention that name again."  
  
  
  
"Now were getting somewhere," she says in that know-it-all tone of hers. I think that only older siblings get that talent. Giving my ear a playful tug, she asks, "What did the little prat do now?"  
  
  
  
Without a pause, I give her the summary of what I've been telling myself ever since running out of the park.  
  
  
  
"He stole everything from me."  
  
  
  
Giving me a quizzical look, she pulls me a bit closer and ruffles my hair a bit, giving me comfort in the same way that she always does. "What are you talking about? I think that he has enough money that he doesn't have to steal from you..."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that." I shake my head, my frustration rising at her assumptions. Letting her know that I was serious, I looked her straight in the eyes and told her exactly what he took.  
  
  
  
"He stole my soul Jun."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Sunshine. Takeru."  
  
  
  
Predictably, she was not happy with this answer. "How does that doofus work into all this? I thought that prick was ancient history..." she scowled, something she did every time he was mentioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was the one that made Takeru break up with me." I said, my voice sounding as emotionless as I felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
With eyes widening and concern spreading on her face, she walked closer to me "How in the world-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you just listen?!?" I exclaimed, irritated with all her interruptions. Taking a deep breath, I begin again. "Anyway, with the help of modern technology and my stupid judgment, he made it so that Takeru would hate me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Once again, how did he do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you know about his obsession with 'cutting-edge' tech stuff right?" At her nod of understanding, I began to relive what will sure to be the worst moments in my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
To this day, I still does not know how I got home, but by the grace of a benevolent Kami, I made it without a scratch...physically that is.  
  
  
  
Mentally, I was utter and complete shit. I had just found out that I had been a gullible fool and betrayed the person that meant more to him than anything. To add on to it, said person wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. Ever.  
  
  
  
Slamming the door open, I kicked off my shoes and stalked to the living room, only to find my brother and his boyfriend in what looked to have been a very intimate position. Just seeing them together sparked a flame of envy so strong that I was almost rocked on my heels. To me, it wasn't fair that they could be together and not have any problems. Why did everything have to work out for them?  
  
  
  
  
  
Still feeling the envy course through me, I gave my brother no warning as I ripped into him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, I want the truth now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" although I could tell by the nervousness in his eyes, that he was hiding something. The same 'something' that he has been hiding ever since I got home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened after I left for the States and this time no dodging the question!" I yelled, tired of the games.  
  
  
  
Running a hand through his hair he replied wearily, "I told you what happened, now tell me what happened to you or do I have to take a guess?"  
  
  
  
"You know what?!? Fuck it! Just call everybody over here NOW!" I screamed, before walking down the dark hallway down to my room.  
  
  
  
"Takeru-"  
  
  
  
Not bothering to turn around I told him, "Look, I just want to do this one time, so please just call everybody. I'll be in my room."  
  
  
  
Opening my door, I could see the sunset shining through the windows, letting me know that this horrible day was almost over.  
  
Flopping down on my bed, I reached over on the shelf of my nightstand and pulled out the very album I could barely look at when I was abroad. Bypassing all the pictures I knew by heart, I instantly opened it to the page that was dedicated to Daisuke. Seeing the bright smiles and remembering the times that cause them would now be buried under all the betrayal, anger, and hurt that was on Daisuke's face a few hours ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dammit!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Takeru, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Wiping the new tears that had fallen, I looked over at my brother standing in the doorway. "Have you called everyone yet?" I asked, wincing at the harshness in my voice.  
  
  
  
"Tai is doing that. Now tell me what happened to you?" he pressed, sitting down beside me on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Better yet, why don't you tell me why you tried to beat up Daisuke the day I left?"  
  
  
  
"He hurt you." came the immediate response.  
  
  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to punch him-" I countered, before I was interrupted by a harsh laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh believe me, Jun made me realize that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does his sister have to do with any of this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's another story. Right now, I want to know why I'm going to invite seven other people over my apartment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Yama. Leave me alone"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll come get you when the others get here, but you better be prepared with some answers." he says quietly, the door closing softly as he left.  
  
  
  
Laying back on my bed, I close my eyes, trying to get a little rest before confronting my friends, because this was far from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
  
  
Those words just keep playing in my head...they haven't stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
  
  
  
  
How can it be? After a year of helping him through heartbreak and being there for him, he just pushes me away? Couldn't he see that what I did only proved the point that the blonde idiot didn't love him?  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
  
  
  
  
That just can't happen!! Can't he tell that we were meant to be together from the beginning?  
  
  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
  
  
Our Digimon even joined to create the one of the strongest Megas ever known! This is not possible!!!  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
  
  
NO! NO! NO! I refuse to accept this!! But I do know who is responsible…  
  
  
  
  
  
Takaishi Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
He is the one that did this. If he had stayed away from MY Dai-chan in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. He should have never came back, and I will tell him this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to this conclusion, I think it's time I pay the little nuisance a visit. Besides, it might be good to twist the knife a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
"Good, you're all here." I greeted the anxious faces of my friends, not caring if they could see if I had been crying or not.  
  
  
  
"Yeah we are, so what's the big deal? Why did you want us here?" Miyako asked in her usual blunt manner.  
  
  
  
"Simply put, we are a bunch of shitty hypocrites!"  
  
  
  
I think it was silent for all of two minutes, before someone decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Jyou said from his perch beside Mimi. With her moving back to Odaiba, they finally got together. Why does everybody else get to be happy? I've never wanted to throw a tantrum so bad before.  
  
  
  
Getting back to the issue at hand I replied, "I just found out some things that has made what happened in the past be looked on in a different light..."  
  
  
  
"Let me guess. We are talking about Daisuke" Koushiro pointed out, voicing the opinion of everyone in the room.  
  
  
  
"Ding Ding! Give the genius a prize!" came the sarcastic remark before I had a chance to stop it. I could see the twinge of hurt in his eyes, but I don't care about no one's feelings right now except for cinnamon-haired boy that ran away from me earlier this afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch the sarcasm Teeks" Yamato warned, frowning at me. Right now, he could glare at me all he wants. If Daisuke couldn't be here to do this, then I would damn well do it for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I at least owe him that much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Swirling in around, I turn to face my brother knowing that it would only take a few more comments like that for my temper to escape, which would just make things worse than what they already are.  
  
"Fine. How about this? Ken played me and Daisuke like the proverbial fiddle, and basically got what he wanted from the beginning...my boyfriend."  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean that lying cheating ex of yours?" Miyako sneered, her face twisting up in a grimace. It took all I had not to stomp over there and smack the hell out of her. So, I opted for the non-violent option.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Miyako! You don't know everything...not like I do", I lit into her, gaining little satisfaction from her subdued expression. Great, now I feel even worse. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was an uneasy silence, until I felt someone place his or her hand on my shoulder. Glancing over my shoulder I was greeted with Hikari's emphatic chestnut eyes. "When did you find this out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Today." I said tonelessly, not being able to hold her penetrating gaze any longer.  
  
  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
  
  
"Daisuke." I replied, wincing at the disappointed glances coming my way. I should have known that would not be welcome news.  
  
  
  
"How can you believe anything he says after what he did to you?" Yamato muttered disgustedly, crossing his arms in that arrogant way only he can do. I guess this self-righteousness is a family trait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching into the pocket of my cargos, I pull out the one object that I hate most in this world.  
  
  
  
  
  
"With this."  
  
  
  
"What is this supposed to prove?" Taichi asks, his eyebrow raised in question. Looking around the room, I could see that everyone wanted to know the exact same thing. Well, this is what I called them over for.  
  
  
  
"Just watch." I said grimly, walking over to the entertainment center and slipping the disc into the DVD player. Hitting the play button, I walked away from the room, not wanting to see the images that have been imprinted on my heart and soul. Blocking out all else, I began to think about what happened this afternoon and like clockwork I feel a tear slide down it previous tracks. No matter how much I wanted to turn back time I knew that wish was meaningless.  
  
  
  
After hearing the part where Daisuke tells Ken he loves me, I rush in there and stop the DVD, not wanting them to see the rest.  
  
  
  
Placing the disc back in its case, I turn back to them, eyes flashing. "Now do you understand?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, since no one wants to talk, let me ask a question. How many of you actually went to Daisuke to ask what happened between us?" I demanded, wanting someone to say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just as I figured. No wonder he was so upset." I spat out, looking at the sea of chagrined faces in front of me. I knew that it was wrong for me to be mad at them, seeing how they felt they had been sticking up for me, but I just couldn't get over how they abandoned him. I would at least thought they would ask him what happened. Hmm, if it were the other way around, would they have done that to me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The answer I came up with was less than satisfying.  
  
  
  
Hearing someone clear their throat, I turn in the direction of the sound, and notice Sora giving me a small smile. "Maybe its time that we make amends."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
Rolling my eyes at a red-haired genius, I stated firmly, "Frankly put, we wants us to stay the fuck away from him...especially me and Ken."  
  
  
  
"Why would he want that? Now that his name is cleared, doesn't he want to get back together with you?"  
  
  
  
"No, because what I did was worse." I fired back, sick of all the questions. Can't he take a break from knowing everything?!?!?  
  
  
  
"Takeru-", my brother began but stopped when I turned my glare on him.  
  
  
  
"Don't try to make me feel better. I know I'll never have him again. It's. My. Fault." I bit out, looking down at the hardwood floor as if it held all of life's answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Teek. It will be okay..." Yamato whispered trying to comfort me, but I wasn't having it. I didn't deserve it...any of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you can say that! You have who you love. Because I acted like a stupid, arrogant asshole, I don't! So, don't tell me that it will be okay! Now everyone can get the HELL OUT!" I exploded, seeing the shock that froze my brother in his place. Turning around, I swiftly walk back to my room, allowing the tears to come as freely as before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
"That little SHIT! What FUCKING RIGHT did he have to do something like that?!?!" my sister raged, her face almost resembling the shade of her hair. The anger was coming off her like waves. Suddenly, I felt sorry for my so-called 'friends'.  
  
  
  
"Jun calm down." I said calmly, already knowing that it was a lost cause.  
  
  
  
"Like HELL I will!" she muttered forcefully, stomping into the entryway of our apartment.  
  
  
  
"Dais, what's going on?" came the shaky voice of my partner Chibimon. Seeing him standing there looking terrified watching Jun rant and rave prompted me into action. Leaning over, I scooped him up and just held him close, tightening my grip as the minutes passed. Feeling him begin to squirm, I let my grasp loosen a bit, knowing that eventually he'll see something is wrong with me. In all the five years I've known him, I've never been able to hide anything from him. Including my pain.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
I'm hurt.  
  
  
  
"Please answer me! What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Everything Chibs...everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong with Ken? Did the others bother you?"  
  
  
  
They shattered me...I'm broken  
  
  
  
"DAISUKE! PLEASE!" came the plaintive cry again, but I could only answer him through my silent tears. Words have done enough damage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing a tired sigh, I felt Jun kneel down beside me. "Chibimon, just be there for him right now. I think that is all he can handle."  
  
  
  
"I'll protect him." I heard him say forcefully, trying to give me the hardest squeeze he could with his little stubby arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." Jun said, giving Chibi a reassuring pat on the head. Coming out of my little crying jag, I notice that my sister has on her coat and is slipping into her trainers. Normally, this would be welcome, but by the murderous look on her face, I knew this was not a good idea. Lifting up my face from my partner's head, I called out to Jun as she opened the door, praying that she wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"To settle some matters. No one messes with YOU but ME! I don't care if they did save the world a few times, they are GONNA learn NOT TO FUCK with a Motomiya unless you want their TEETH BASHED IN!" she growled menacingly, slamming the door on her out.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, I lean against the worn cushions of the couch, bringing Chibi closer. Closing my eyes in exhaustion, I can't help but think that this whole drama is going to get worse before it's gets any better and with 'Neechan added to the mix that was a certainty.  
  
  
  
God help the Chosen, because there was nothing more terrifying on Earth than Motomiya Jun scorned.  
  
  
  
And this time she was out for blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi  
  
  
  
I can't believe that all of this is happening. Glancing over at Yama, I can tell that he is thinking the same thoughts that I am.  
  
  
  
We failed.  
  
  
  
  
  
We failed as friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
We failed as mentors.  
  
  
  
  
  
We failed him.  
  
  
  
More importantly, I failed him. As a leader and a role-model.  
  
  
  
I am such a dumbass! Why didn't I ask him what happened?  
  
  
  
Maybe because your sister and lover would have turned on you if you showed any mercy…  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. Let's add selfish to the list.  
  
  
  
Looking around the room, I could see varying degrees of guilt and remorse etched on everyone's faces, but none of that compared to Takeru. Now I can understand why he was blowing up at us. However I can't really blame him for that seeing how it is justified. The only problem is that it shouldn't be him doing it.  
  
  
  
Man, if Ichijouji was here right now, I would kick that little prat to the Digital World and offer him up to all the digimon that suffered under his reign as the Kaiser. For him to do this to the person that accepted him and defended him just makes me sick. How could he do something like that and claim that he loves Daisuke? The worse part in all of this is Daisuke. Fuck! How can we make something like this up to him?  
  
  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, I got up from the couch seeing as how the Takeru and Yamato were busy at the moment. However, before I got there I heard raised voices then something banging against the door on the other side. Running and throwing it open, I just stared at what looked like Motomiya Jun kicking Ichijouji's ass.  
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps running towards me snapped me out of my little daze and made me realize that I had to do something before someone really got hurt.  
  
  
  
So with the help of Yama, Jyou, and Koushiro, we were able to pull the two combatants apart, Jun and Ken both breathing heavily, with Ken developing what looked to an impressive shiner. Hmm, that brought back memories…  
  
  
  
"For a genius you are ONE STUPID FUCK!" Jun yelled at the bruised raven- haired boy, nearly spitting in her rage. After she got no reaction, she lunged again, but not getting far. Turning around at me, she screamed, "Get the HELL off of me unless you want YOUR ASS KICKED TOO!"  
  
  
  
Now I've faced many frightening things in my short life, but I have never seen anything like an extremely enraged Motomiya Jun. Cautiously, I took a step back all the while making sure I had a firm grip on her jacket in case her temper exploded again.  
  
  
  
"Can we please take this inside?" Yamato asked tensely, giving a strained smile to all the neighbors who had come out to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging off Jyou and me, she brushed herself off, and growled out, "Fine, but I want to let you know that I will be only one saying anything," and with the grace of a queen holding court, Jun sweeps in the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few moments, all of us trooped in there silently. After everyone was settled, as well as making sure there were considerable distance between Jun, Ken, and Takeru, she each gave us one pissed glare and began speaking.  
  
  
  
"Now that I have your undivided attention, the reason I am here is because of all the shit you have put my ototo through. Granted we may not be the closest of siblings…" she says snidely rolling her eyes at me and Yama, "…but when someone hurts him, they will get hurt by me. So I think all of you should try to convince why I shouldn't maim you for what you did to my brother."  
  
  
  
Looking at the enraged sister in front of us, I knew we should have just signed our death certificates because there wasn't anything that we could do to make things right with Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Unless…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.....  
  
  
  
  
  
::dodges sharp objects and rotten food:: ITAI! ITAI! Really, I didn't mean for it to stop there, but it just seemed so right. So please don't kill me for this cliffhanger. Remember I still have to finish the fic! ^_~!  
  
  
  
WHOA! Those Motomiyas sure have some dirty mouths, huh?!? Anyway, remember how I said that this fic only had two chapters left? Well, I guess I fibbed a little because there are definite situations that have to be resolved and I don't think all that will happen in the next chapter. On the good side, this means that you get more fic to read!! ::passes out slices of chocolate cheesecake to everyone:: SO sit back, relax and hopefully chapter nine will be out soon. However, if you feel the need/inspired to do something, scroll down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, if you don't know already, I've decided to sponsor a Daikeru/Tasuke fanfic contest. If you're interested, here are the rules:  
  
  
  
1. Dais and Takeru have to end up at the end (hey, I like Happily Ever After)  
  
2. One or the other has to be involved with something that is part of the 'adult' entertainment industry ^_~  
  
3. No crossovers.  
  
4. Bashing of characters can be done, but only in moderation.  
  
5. This will be judged on quality, not quantity, so it is up to YOU to decide how long or short it will be.  
  
  
  
Deadline for entries: August 2nd.  
  
  
  
Now for the prizes:  
  
  
  
First Prize: DVD/VHS of any anime of your choice.  
  
Second Prize: Manga of any anime of your choice.  
  
Third Prize: Fic of any pairing of your choice  
  
Sounds Good? Great! Now I have all the judges I need for this contest, but what I do need are CONTESTANTS!!! So please don't be afraid to send in your works! Can't wait to see what ya'll come up with!  
  
  
  
ja ne minna  
  
  
  
dream-chan ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey Hey Hey!!! Folks, I truly have to say that the feedback from the last chapter was greater than I expected and I truly want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews,emails,and/or death threats. ^_^ I would also like to take this time to thank those great authors that took the time to enter my contest. I was kind of worried for a while there, but it is nice to see that people were paying attention and I have truly enjoyed reading fics filled with Daikeru goodness! Now remember, you still have time to enter (September 2nd), so get 'em in. ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate saying this all the time, but once again I don't own Digimon and it's characters. I just like to use them for my own (and others) twisted enjoyment.  
  
Dai,Takeru,Ken: ::giggling madly:: AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH!!!  
  
Dream-chan: ::pushes muses back in the drawer:: Who the hell asked you?!? Anyway people, hope you enjoy this installment.  
  
Takeru: ::popping head out of the drawer:: Also the song featured at the end is the sole property of Sade, but it was meant for my Dai-chan ^_^  
  
Dai: Awww! My Take-chan gave me a song!!!!!! o_o  
  
Dream-chan and Ken: Oh brother......  
  
  
  
"dialogue" ~thoughts~ POV  
  
  
  
Back To The Middle by Dream-chan Rating: R Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato  
  
"Well, do you have anything to say? I really don't understand why it's so quiet now, seeing that during the past year no one had a problem bad- mouthing my ototo." she said menacingly, letting us know that now was the time for anyone to something that resembled an apology.  
  
"Jun," I began haltingly, not sure where to start. With this mess, where could I start?  
  
"What Blondie?" she snapped harshly, pinning her flashing eyes on me.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain we've caused-" I said sincerely, before she held up a hand, cutting me off.  
  
"Why the hell are you apologizing to me! Save it for the person that should really hear it..." she said tightly. Giving an individual glare to both Takeru and Ken, she continued, "...from all of you."  
  
Hoping to dissipate the growing tension in the room I replied, "I know and you're right. However, that doesn't excuse the way we acted towards you as well, and for that we're sorry." I finished, wanting her to know that this was a sincere attempt we were trying to make.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now, what are ya'll going to do this to make it up to my brother? Cause if I have to hear Dai cry one more time because of what you people have done to him, you can bet that there will be a rash of broken bones among the Chosen. I will give you two days to come up with something acceptable."  
  
"And you two, I know that he has already said something along these lines, but I am going to emphasize the point. If I catch either one of you within a hundred yards of Daisuke with anything more than an apology on your lips, I will take the great pleasure of ripping them off and making you kiss your own ass. Is that clear?"  
  
"Good, now that we have that cleared up, I'll be going now." she annouced, shrugging on her jacket. Opening the front door, she turned around and fixed us with a look that would make weak people shit in their pants. "Remember, in two days, you better have something good...", and with that, she slammed the door shut.  
  
Wincing at the loud bang that resounded through the apartment, I looked around the chastised group and asked, "So, any ideas?"  
  
Wasting no time at all, Taichi jumped right in. "Simple, we have to get Takeru and Dais back together and grovel like the shitheads we are."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" came the collective shout, Takeru and Ken being the loudest.  
  
"Why are all you so shocked? I mean, that is the best solution to all this- " my koi began to explain, before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Taichi, weren't you listening just now??!? Jun said that he wants nothing to do with us, and as I told you before he gave me and dumbfuck over there specific warnings to stay the hell away from him. So what would make you think that is the best way?" Takeru screamed, tears coming to his eyes again.  
  
Looking at Tai, I could tell that he was not happy with at Teek's outburst and this was one of the few times I had to agree with him. It was time to give him a swift kick in the ass. "So, all that talk about how you still love Daisuke and want to be with him is just air, huh?" I mocked him, praying that he wouldn't rip me a new one. After seeing how angry Takeru could get, I wouldn't put past him.  
  
Quickly, his angry blues turned in my direction. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're just going to give up on him like that?" I said calmly, not wanting to encite him any further. Seeing Takeru this pissed was a bit unsettling not only for me, but by the nervous looks around the room it was for the others as well.  
  
"Of course he is! Look how fast he turned on him before?!?" Ken spat out, instantly getting the attention of everyone. Personally, I shocked that he was still there. If I was him, I would have been long gone.  
  
"Ichijouji, if you didn't look so pathetic, I would give your shiner a partner, but I'm not going to waste my time on you. We all know what you did and I know that I can speak for everyone hear by saying that we are disgusted by it. Now, I think it would be a good time to leave." Takeru suggested coldly, the ice in his voice almost visible.  
  
With one eyebrow raised, Ken ignored my brother's threat while issuing a challenge of his own."Takeru, the only reason why I have this black eye is because I don't hit girls, but don't think that I would hesitate to kick your ass from here to Tamachi. As for rest of you...you can sit there all high and mighty in judgement of me, but if you loved someone as much as I love Daisuke, I wonder how many of you would just let the chance to slip through your fingers..." he taunted bitterly, slipping on his coat and shoes.  
  
"Just get the fuck out!" Takeru yelled, ready to put action to words until Taichi grabbed a hold of him.  
  
Nice save Yagami.  
  
"I'm going. Besides, I see how you treat friends, and frankly I think that I will be better off without the lot of you around." he sneered, his eyes betraying the pain he was in, before slamming the door hard enough to rock the apartment building's foundations.  
  
Seconds ticked past, as we just sat there, letting Ichijouji's words sink in. "Maybe someone should go after him..." Jyou said quietly, seeing the same look that I saw in the boy's eyes before he left.  
  
"I'll go.", Hikari volunteered quickly, grabbing her coat and shoes, before walking out the door.  
  
Seeing one situation resolved, Taichi decided to step in, taking back the role as leader, which was good because I felt worn out. "Now back to the matter at hand..." he began, pinning a steely gaze on Takeru. "Are you going to fight for what you want or turn tail like you did before?"  
  
"Taichi-" I warned, before he waved me off. He didn't say anything but the truth. It was time for me to let Teek handle his relationship on his own.  
  
A now slightly subdued Takeru replied, "No, he's right. I was a coward before, but I know one thing. I will not make the same mistake again. I'm sorry for taking this all out on all of you." and with that he got up and left, his bedroom door heard closing seconds later.  
  
"Well, now what do you think we should do first?"  
  
"Troop over to the Motomiyas and start begging forgiveness..." Sora suggested tentively, speaking for the first time since Takeru's 'display' of emotion from earlier.  
  
"Okay. Next move?"  
  
"Do it repeatedly until he comes around...." Jyou added, getting a kiss from Mimi for being so intuitive. I rolled my eyes at yet another PDA dispaly from the Kido-Tachikawa camp.  
  
"If he ever does. Let's face it, after what we did to him, it's going to take more than a bunch of 'I'm sorry' for him to forgive and forget." Miyako pointed out, still wiping tears from her verbal lashings, courtesy of Takeru and Jun.  
  
"If he comes around at all." Iori said quietly, picking up where Miyako left off. "Maybe we should let things stay the way they are. Let's face it. None of us deserve his forgiveness and we shouldn't press him just because we feel guilty."  
  
"I can't believe this! Are you saying is that all of you are just going to ignore what we did to him??!?" Taichi yelled at them, making Miyako slouch even further.  
  
"What can a simple apology do? We hurt him too badly." Iori pointed out logically, although I could see the unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's a start...we have to start somewhere." he reminded his, smiling in apology for snapping at them, getting small smiles in return.  
  
Seeing that my koi had everything pretty much under control, I slipped out the room intent on one thing.  
  
  
  
Being there for my ototo.  
  
Quietly, I opened the door, seeing the now familiar sight of Takeru curled up on his bed, looking as if he was trying to block out the whole world.  
  
In the background, I could hear one of the CDs he brought back home from the States by a band named Sade. I've listened to it a couple of times and I know why he gravitated towards it. Right now, I heard the blaring horn of this one song called 'King of Sorrow'.  
  
If anyone deserved that title it would be Takeru.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, I place a hand on his shoulder...just a touch to let him know I was there. That he wasn't alone.  
  
"Look Teek, I know that I've meddled enough, but this is the last time I'm going to give you advice on something. Now, I need to ask you a question."  
  
"What?" came the muffled question, his body still turned away from me.  
  
Knowing that this had the possibility for him to explode again, I knew that this was something I needed to know in order for me. "Do you still love Daisuke?"  
  
"I wouldn't be laying here crying my eyes out if I didn't." he whispered, my ears having to strain to pick up the words.  
  
Using the hand on his shoulder, I turn him around to face me, wiping away the evidence of the pain he's in. I think that he would agree there has been enough tears for one day.  
  
With a confident smile, I tell him "Good, because you have a tough job ahead of you, but don't worry, the rest of us will be there to help you."  
  
"What job are you talking about?" he asked warily, giving me an equal look of hope and nervousness.  
  
"Getting Daisuke back."  
  
Hikari  
  
We were so STUPID! We deserved everything Jun said and more. How could we have done that to Daisuke? More to the point, how could I?  
  
Sighing, I continued to walk down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of raven hair. However, my mind wasn't totally focused on finding Ken, but on something equally disturbing.  
  
Could the reason be that I accused and judged Daisuke so quickly is because I was jealous? Because I wanted Takeru for myself? Did I let my own feelings overlook what Daisuke was going through?  
  
Dammit. I don't have time for self-reflection right now. I have to concentrate on Ken.  
  
Swiveling my head, I managed to glimpse of a gray clad figure with inky hair plastered to it's skull. It didn't take me a moment to realize that I've found my target.  
  
"KEN!" I cried out, running after him. Thank goodness for Taichi making me practice with him, because it looked like the 'Rocket' wasn't going to slow down.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
"What the hell do you want?!? To scream at me some more? If so-" he sneered, turning back around to walk across the now wet field.  
  
Rushing up behind him, I caught his arm and held on, determined to make him see sense. "Ken, I just wanted to see if you were okay." I said in as much of a sincere tone as I could manage without my anger coming through.  
  
Snatching his arm out of my grasp, he whirled on me, his face positively livid. "Why? So you could just kick me back down again? Thanks, but like I said before, I don't need the lot of you. Besides, I don't want to taint you, Light."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I decided that two could play the sarcasm game. "Ken, spare me the melodrama. I've been through enough as if today and frankly I don't want to go through anymore."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you have gone through, because nothing could be worse than hearing the person that you love with all your being say that they HATE YOU!" he screamed with all his might, his cold shell beginning to show it's cracks.  
  
And it was then that he broke down, falling into a puddle with sobs racking his thin frame. No matter how upset I was with him, I couldn't stand to see him in that much pain...no one should have to be in that much pain.  
  
Kneeling down next to him, I pulled him to me, rocking him back and forth, and that is when I began to see things a bit from his perspective...and how similiar it sounded to mine. I remember when Takeru first told me about his feelings for Daisuke. It felt like I was ripped apart from the inside out. To me, it was like destiny decided to pull the rug out from under me, taking with it my best friend and the boy that I had grown to love, but instead of tears I smiled, hugged him and told him that I was happy for him. After he left, I remember crying and cursing both him and Daisuke to the deepest pits of hell. For years I had to look at Takeru pine away for Daisuke. Listen to him talk about how Daisuke would never love him. Dry his tears when the pressure of loving Dais got to be too much.  
  
Then it seemed to stop. There wasn't as many tears and we began to spend more and more time together. I only took this as a sign that maybe things could begin between us...that he was finally prepared to show me the same feelings I had for him.  
  
What I didn't know is that he had given up. Lucky for him that Daisuke had different plans.  
  
Now as I hold Ken, I realize that the only difference between him and I is that he acted on his emotions. I wonder how many times Dais confided in Ken? How many times did Ken hold him about loving Takeru? How many tears did he brush away? How many days he hoped that his feelings were being returned only to have them evaporated in an instant?  
  
Scary ne?  
  
"He was supposed to love me." he said morosely, his drenched hair shielding his face from curious eyes.  
  
/I know Ken. I know./ I agreed silently, thinking of my own situation with my best friend.  
  
"I was his best friend first" he continued on, a sob breaking through every few seconds. "I am his Jogress partner. It was OUR hearts that beat at the same time. He said he said he loved me. Why did he lie to me Hikari?" he mumbled sadly, tears still making harsh trails down his pale face.  
  
"He does love you, Ken. He loves all of us...you know that." I said gently, smoothing the ebony strands away from his face.  
  
"You weren't there-" he blurted out, before returning to study the surface of the puddle we were kneeling in.  
  
"You're right, I wasn't, but you and I both know that Daisuke has the biggest heart of anyone and hopefully as time pasts, we can have our friendship back." I told him, infusing the words with hope that I didn't feel at the moment. It would take a miracle for all of us to be friends after this. That's funny seeing how Daisuke holds the Digimental for that particular trait.  
  
Feeling him take a deep breath, he backed up a bit and looked at me, his eyes looking as haunted as the day Wormmon died. "Do you really think so?"  
  
Knowing that this had to be handled very carefully, I decided to give him the best answer I knew. "I don't really know Ken, but we have to believe that we will all get through this, and hopefully all the better for it. Now I don't know about you, but I could really do without all this rain. How about we grab a coffee across the street and warm-up?"  
  
Please don't pull away from us Ken. Let me help you. Let you help me.  
  
Nodding slowly he gets up off the wet grass and looks at me, the pain dulled somewhat. "Thank you Hikari."  
  
"No Ken, thank you." I reply, knowing now that we will be able to help each other this time instead of suffering alone.  
  
  
  
And hopefully help our best friends at the same time.  
  
Daisuke  
  
It's been almost four months since everything turned to shit, and surprisingly things are getting a little better. It's strange how we used to be so close and now everything is fractured...because of one lie. That was all it took to break up the Great Chosen of Odaiba. I bet Ken is pissed to find that out now, instead of when he was the Kaizer.  
  
/That was a low blow Dai/ my conscience scolded, but I could have cared less. He didn't deserve any favors after what he did to me. Besides, I've rarely seen him since that day, which is a blessing...and somewhat of a curse. Even after all the shit he put me through, I still miss him. The deep talks, the sleepovers, the inside jokes that only us would laugh at. Now, I doubt we will ever have that again...damn him.  
  
As for the rest of the motley crew, I see them occasionally. For the most part, I have accepted their apologies and decided to reopen the lines of communication. Wether they knew it or not, they each held a spot in my life that only they could fill.  
  
Iori was the one to keep me grounded.  
  
Jyou was my security blanket.  
  
Koushirou was the puzzle I could never figure out.  
  
Mimi was an example of what laid beyond Japan.  
  
Sora was the calming influence I needed.  
  
Miyako was the female version of me...however twisted that sounds.  
  
Hikari was the first person to treat me as a human.  
  
Yamato was the pain in the ass that kept me on my toes.  
  
Taichi was there to show me what I could grow to be.  
  
  
  
But none of them could fill the holes left by Takeru, for he was so much more.  
  
Much much more.  
  
Jun still doesn't understand how I can still feel so strongly for him. To tell the truth neither can I, but whatever it is, the shit just won't go away. Like a bad rash and right now it feels just as bad as one.  
  
And it doesn't help that the very people who ostracized you are know making amends by helping you and your ex get back together again. I know if I asked them straight out they would deny it, but I know better.  
  
The funny thing in all of this is that Takeru won't come to me himself.  
  
Oh sure, there were the little notes that I found every day in my locker, bookbag, and every day in my mailbox, along with various forms of chocolate...my secret weakness.  
  
Telling me that I was loved.  
  
That I was cherished.  
  
That I was the person they always wished for.  
  
Well if I was all those things, why can't he just come and tell me instead of hiding behind a pen and some paper. If he thinks I'm going to make the first move, he must be kidding. I did last time and looked how everything turned out.  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, I finally get to my apartment, ready to collapse. It seemed that the teachers felt it necessary to give us more homework since the school year was winding down...no life bastards. I was so pathetic that I couldn't even catch a break on my birthday. If someone would have told me I would be spending my birthday alone a year ago, I would have laughed and confidently replied that my boyfriend would never allow that to happen.  
  
Now as I slip into an empty apartment and plop myself on our lumpy couch, I think how I was so naive back then...and the consequences of it.  
  
(Begin Flashback)  
  
Hearing the door slam open, I woke from my exhaustion-induced nap and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to be greeted with a still furious 'neechan. I could tell by the jerky movements and the bruise forming on her knuckles that things hadn't gone so well.  
  
"Hey PB? Do you feel a little better?" she said quietely, sitting down next to me on the couch and pulling me into a hug at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Not wanting to wait any longer, I asked her directly, "What did you do Jun?"  
  
"Nothing too bad..." she evaded, letting my know that she indeed did something that was going to have some serious consequences.  
  
Imitating the disapproving look I've heard so many times from my parents, I just shook my head wearily.  
  
"Don't give me that look! All I did was let them know how they should act from now on." she snapped, getting up from the couch in a snit.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Maybe gave that Ichijouji brat a black eye..." she yelled back, going to the kitchen. Shaking my head, I should have known there would be some casualties.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Smiling, she plucked Chibs off my lap, and started to scratch him between his ears. "Honest. I may highly dislike all of them now, but I would rot in hell before I got into real trouble because of it."  
  
Knowing that I shouldn't be smiling but doing it anyway, thankful that Ken was the only casaulty of the night. "Thanks JuJu."  
  
With a small smile of her own she replied happily,"Hey, what are big sisters for?"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
And that has been the last thing I heard and wanted to hear about the whole mess. By silent ageeement Jun, Chibs, and I don't talk about it all that much, seeing how we all want to forget about what happened, although that really hasn't halped seeing how the only time I don't think about it is when I'm sleep and even then I'm haunted by electric blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a smile that always made my knees go weak.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, I jump, my last birthday cupcake my mother made for me falling on the floor. Briefly mourning the small piece of chocolate heaven, I open the door prepared to tell whoever is on the otherside to get lost for such a serious offense.  
  
As usual things are never that easy. /You'd think you would know that by now.../ my conscience laughs, making me wonder if I'm the only person that has to put up with a smart aleck voice in my head.  
  
"Hello Daisuke." came the hesistant greeting from the wary blonde standing on my doorstep.  
  
"Hello Takaishi-san." I said coolly, letting none of the nervousness I felt come through. I  
  
"Um, is Jun here?" Oh, I guess he would ask that after the spectacular 'performance' she put on last time.  
  
"No, she just left for her evening classes." I lie, not wanting him to know that she was on field study and wouldn't be back for a few days. I don't want him to get too comfortable.  
  
"Great! Could I come in for a second? I would really like to talk to you." he asks, giving me that sunshine smile that I have only seen in my dreams these past months.  
  
Damn him for smiling at me like that. Who the fuck does he think he is?  
  
"Not to be rude, but how did you get in? I don't remember buzzing you up." I reply back ignoring his question, the anger beginning to bubble up.  
  
"Someone was kind enough to let me in with them when I said I was coming to see my best friend." he explained, his nervousness clearly displayed by his case of the fidgits.  
  
Opening the door I little wider for him to pass through, I invite him in, closing the door quietly behind him. Motioning for him to sit down, I decided to be blunt. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"How have you been doing Daisuke?" he asked, his eyes giving me an appraising look I didn't appreciate.  
  
"Okay." came the instant reply, which both of us knew was a big fat lie. How could he be so stupid to ask me a question like that?  
  
Stay calm Dais.  
  
Fidgeting again, he tries for another approach. "Start applying to any colleges yet?"  
  
"Some." I stonewall him, wanting him to get to the point. C'mon Keru you can do better than that.  
  
Hearing him mutter something under his breath, I ask him calmly,"What did you say?"  
  
It only takes a nanosecond for him to explode. "I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! I can't sit here and talk to you like we're polite strangers, when all I want to do is beg you to take me back and kiss the fucking daylights out of you!"  
  
To say that I am shocked is an understatement. Knowing that I had to get back on track, I put some distance between us and steel myself for what I am about to do. I wonder if this is how he felt when he decided to end our relationship, but before I could even say anything, he beat me to the punch.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for yelling like that, but Daisuke I can't take this. I know the mistake I made in not trusting you and I can't apologize enough, but can't you see that I'm lost without you..." he says a bit shakily, getting up from the couch and making his way towards me.  
  
"What can I do to make you believe that I still love you, Dai-chan?!? What can I do to make you forgive me?" he whispers feverently, the desperation in his eyes becoming more apparent as he approaches.  
  
A shiver ran down my spine when I heard him call me Dai-chan, filling me with something that I haven't felt in a long time. Happiness, however it didn't take long before it was replaced with sadness and hurt...the familiar feelings that have been with me this past year.  
  
After thinking about it for a few minutes, I came up with the answer I've always known was truth...something I knew that would always between us. Leaning against the coolness of the glass pane of the balcony door, I will myself not to give in to the temptation to turn around and give him what both of us want. "Forgiveness isn't the problem here. To tell you the truth, I have forgiven everyone, even you and Ken for what happened."  
  
I never knew it would be so hard.  
  
"Then why? Why are you still shutting us out! Please Daisuke, let us-" he pleaded, before I waved my hand, cutting him off.  
  
"No." Turning around, I decide I want to see the effect my words are going to have. "Just because I have forgiven you, doesn't mean that I trust you...any of you."  
  
"Then tell me what I have to do to get it back-" he rambles, looking frantic. Now I'm scared that maybe I have pushed it a little too far and I want to just reach out to tell him that everything is going to be okay...then I realize for the umpteenth time that is not my place anymore.  
  
Feeling trapped and a little helpless, I decide to strike back in hopes that he would just leave me alone.  
  
"There isn't a fucking thing you can do about it." I remind him brutally, seeing the little color that he had drain away.  
  
Not wanting him to have time to recover, I continued relentlessly "Look, Jun should be coming back soon, so it might be a good idea to get out of here now."  
  
Seeing his light dim, he take my hint and walks towards the door. Digging in his pockets for something, he pulls out an envelope and presses it in my hand. "I want you to have something."  
  
"I don't-" I can't take anything from him. I have enough reminders as is.  
  
"Just shut up and take it." he smiled, pushing it into my hands again. Seeing that I still wasn't taking it, he set those beautiful blues in puppy dog mode and covered my hand with his.  
  
"Please." and with that one word, I gave in.  
  
Manipulative shit.  
  
"I'll be going now, and for the record, I am deeply sorry for not believing in what we had." Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, he pushes open the door. With one last sad smile, he whispers, "Ja ne Dais. Don't think I'm going to give you up again."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
I tried resisting as long as I could, but after about five minutes, I ripped into the package never being one for patience.  
  
Pulling out a cassette tape, I have half a mind to get a hammer and smash it to smithereens (which Jun would do gladly) but my curiousity gets the better of me and I decide to give it a listen before Jun butts her nose in.  
  
At first there is just silence, then I hear the voice of the person that I loved the most.  
  
"First, I just want to thank you for not throwing this away after I left or stamping on it"  
  
How well you know me Keru.  
  
"I know that I don't have the right to make demands on you, but I feel that I should let you know that I still love you. Always have always will. I'm not asking you to be my friend, because I know that we can never go back to that. All I ask is that you give me the chance I regretfully denied you. I know this is kind of corny but that is besides the point, but all I ask is that you just listen to what I'm trying to say. Happy Birthday Dai-chan. This is my song for you." and with that the music cued in and a breathy, earthy voice began to sing.  
  
It's all about our love so shall it be forever never ending  
  
After all this time After all is said and done  
  
We have seen some suffering baby it has not always perfect  
  
After all this time After all in said and done  
  
Darling we know it Whatever may come We can get through it As if it's only begun Oh it's just begun  
  
It's all about our love so shall it be forever never ending Darling we know it  
  
After all this time After all is said and done  
  
After all this time After all is said and done.  
  
By the end of the song, I can feel wetness on my face and I know I'm crying. Crying for what I lost. Crying for all we have been through. Crying for what we could have again.  
  
However the same question lingered.  
  
Could I ever give him the same trust again?  
  
tbc......  
  
This has been a long time in coming, ne? I know I know, I've been VERY slow with the updating of this story (and others), but it seems my muses like to jump from fic to fic, never staying long enough for me to get a decent chapter written. In any case, I told myself that I had to buckle down and get this finished and it will be finished! Um, just to give you a heads up for the next chapter...let's just say that there are brighter days ahead for our angst-ridden couple and maybe another couple in the making........*smiles evilly*  
  
ja ne minna  
  
dream-chan 


	10. Mission ImpossibleOr Is It?

Author's Notes:  
  
The only excuse that I have for this EXTREMELY long wait between updates is that RL had become a major pain in the butt and then my muses decided to take an extended vacation to Aruba, leaving me with nothing to write about. Now, that is all in the past. I've been working double time on this and I can only hope that you will like what happens. I'll shut up now so you can read the latest chappie!  
  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon nor the song featured at the end. Nuff said.  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
POV  
~~~lyrics~~~  
  
  
  
Back To The Middle 10/?  
by Dream-chan  
Rating: R  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Mission Impossible...Or Is It?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Day Before Operation 'Super Glue' Commences...  
  
  
  
  
Taichi  
  
  
"Are you ready yet?" I asked patiently, glancing at my watch for the hundredth time in thirty minutes. I had come straight from football practice and my stomach was beginning to grow impatient and that didn't help with the little talk I had to have with Yama before leaving. My imouto promised bodily harm if I put it off any longer.  
  
And they call me the violent one.  
  
  
"Hey Yama?"  
  
  
"What?" he called from his bedroom, apparently still searching for his shoe.  
  
  
Standing in the doorway, I say, "I know that this is last minute, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing chaperone with me this weekend."  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
"One of Hikari's little get-togethers. My parents are going out of town and the only way that she can have it is if she finds two adults willing to supervise."  
  
"In other words, Hi-chan told you that it was your duty as a big brother and you don't want to suffer alone," he replies with that know-it-all tone in his voice.  
  
  
  
Sexy bastard.  
  
  
  
Turning his attention from the darkness underneath his bed, he smirks, "Why should I?"  
  
  
Time to play sympathy card.  
  
  
Walking over the desk chair, I began gently, "For your brother. I think he's going to need it after what Hikari has planned."  
  
  
"And just what exactly is that?" he asked, finally pulling out the long lost shoe.  
  
  
"To get Ken, Daisuke, and Takeru in the same room so they can talk."  
  
  
And just like that, he starts laughing as if it is the funniest thing he has ever heard. Flopping down on the bed, he stutters, "Is she out of her head? What the hell is she thinking?"  
  
  
Turning the seriousness up a notch, I look directly at him. "Her, like the rest of us want this drama to come to an end. You have to admit, even though it seems that we are on slightly better terms, there is still that gap between us, Besides, I really do miss my Mini-me and I know that you do too."  
  
  
"You're serious."  
  
  
Why did my boyfriend choose to have a blonde moment right now?  
  
  
Sighing, I lean my forehead against his and whisper, "Yes I am and you will do it because you love me. If you don't I will have to enact an embargo on certain services that you might not be able to do without."   
  
  
Now that should seal the deal.  
  
  
  
"That is really low Yagami," he scowls, as he breezes past me to the living room.  
  
  
Rolling my eyes, I try to rationalize with him. "I know, but you have to use what works."   
  
  
"Whatever, but that does bring up a valid point. How did she get you to do this? I know that it's more than the 'brotherly duty' thing."   
  
  
  
"What else, blackmail," I told him as if it was the most logical answer in the world.  
  
Which runs true for all the siblings I've ever come across.  
  
  
"And what possibly would she have to blackmail you with?"  
  
  
Knowing that it was going to come down to this, I lean back, because I know that he is not going to be happy about this. "Remember that weekend you and I spent at my apartment a few months back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"And remember we kept hearing a clicking sound, but figured that it was just the clock or something,"  
  
  
"What are you getting at?" Yamato asked tentatively. After making a few elaborate hand gestures, he yelled hotly, "No she didn't!"  
  
  
Nodding, I confirmed his worst fears. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him up from the bed and handed him his jacket. "Yes, she did. Now let's go before we give her a reason to post us on the web."  
  
  
"I'm going to kill your sister Yagami," he growled darkly, before stomping to the door.  
  
  
Looking at him, I decided that maybe this wasn't the time to tell him that I kinda knew what was going on all along, but he should understand that we, meaning Hikari and I are doing this for our friends.  
  
  
If anyone should understand that it should be him.  
  
  
Giving my koi a small kiss, I smiled, "Just make sure I'm not there. I wouldn't want to have to testify against you. Now let's go stuff ourselves."  
  
  
"Is that all you think about?" he smiled, as he locked the door behind us.  
  
  
Threading his arm through mine, I give him a smile of my own. "Not all the time, but my stomach will declare war if I don't feed it soon. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
  
As I sit on the train to Odaiba, I can't help but think of what I'm going to do, but this has gone on long enough. As much as I would like to forget all the events of the past year, I know that's not possible, so the only thing that I can do is move on, but that is easier said than done.  
  
  
These past few months have been strange to say the least. After the almost knock drag-down fight between Takaishi-san and I, a lot of things has changed. Namely, the relationship between Hikari-san and I. For the supposed genius that I am, I never sat this one coming. Sometimes, I think about what would have happened if she hadn't found me that rainy night...what I would have done.  
  
  
But it seems that I have come such a long way from that point. I'm not going to go so far to say that it tears me up inside for loosing someone like Daisuke, but I think that I am ready to do something about it. After a lot of debating, pleading, and outright yelling, Hikari-san has finally convinced me to hash it out with Takeru and Daisuke.  
  
When I looked outside my balcony door this morning, I saw the bright blue sky and warm sunshine and wondered if Mother Nature is giving me a good omen for what I know I have to do. If I could, I would just close my eyes and try to sleep the day away, but I really don't think I want to feel the wrath of Yagami Hikari.  
  
  
Again.  
  
  
Rolling out of bed, I can't help but think about the girl that I have known for so many years, but have only really become friends with. Even though we both had our own personal battles with the darkness it never occurred to me that there might be something else in common with the Child of Light, but over these past few months, I've was once again proven wrong.  
  
  
  
We both like soccer, reading mysteries, strawberry ice cream, have problems with the Powers of Darkness occasionally...  
  
  
And we both fell in love with our best friends.  
  
  
Talking to her really helped more than I expected to. Hell, her talking to me was a miracle within itself, especially after all the shit I did. I know that the others, particularly Takeru have been giving her crap about consorting with the 'enemy', but that has not deterred her in the least.  
  
  
Now I can see why Dai had such a massive crush on her.   
  
But I'm not going to fall into that trap again.  
  
I need all the friends I can get.  
  
And right now, I had to fix things with the best one that I've ever had.  
  
  
Daisuke.  
  
  
Mind made up, I quickly dress, grabbed my jacket, wallet, and keys and rushed out the door before telling anyone where I'm going.  
  
  
A few minutes later, I found myself on a train across the bay, the tension nearly ripping me apart.  
  
  
Getting up from my seat, I wait for the train to stop, knowing that when I step out of the metal car, there was no turning back.  
  
  
  
Daisuke never gave up on me and now it was time for me to do the same.  
  
  
With that purpose in mind, I began walking the still familiar route to the Motomiyas, praying that once I returned home, I would have one more friend to count.  
  
  
I just hope Jun isn't there. I'd rather talk to Dai before getting another black eye.  
  
  
  
  
Jun  
  
  
Opening my eyes to the bright sunshine, I smile thanking all the Kamis that today is finally Saturday, and just maybe everything that I have done for the past few weeks will bring some happiness.  
  
  
Yawning, I stretch a little, before making the big step of swinging my feet to the side of the bed to put on my slippers. With my body on autopilot, I walk to the kitchen intent on getting my normal dose of caffeine only to spy my brother staring at the idiot box as if it held all the answers to his problems...or so those psychic networks want you to believe.  
  
Giving a quick tickle to Chibi who was working his way through a double-fudge Pop tart, I grab a mug, and fill it up with that life giving liquid. Snatching up a crumb covered Digimon, I plop down on the couch next to my brother. "Hey PB, what's been going on in life?"  
  
"You live with me JuJu. Shouldn't you know?" came the wry retort, followed by the channel being changed.  
  
Uh oh. All is not right is Daisukeville. And I can probably take a good guess why.  
  
  
Trying to keep my coffee away from an inquisitive blue dragon, I tell him cheerily, "Well since we haven't had a sibling-bonding moment in a while, I guess you could say that I'm a little behind. So, what's the deal? You look like your looking through the TV instead of watching it."  
  
  
Without explanation, he flung a card into my lap, making Chibi move to get out of firing range. Picking it up, I look at it and can tell it's some type of invitation to a party.  
  
  
A party that I was partly responsible for.  
  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask nonchalantly, knowing full well what was written on the card. It took Hikari and I long enough to find the invitations in the first place.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, he points to a spot on the invite. "You didn't read the return address."  
  
  
Once again acting like a complete dunce, I say, "Yagami. So, I ask again. What does this have to do with anything?"   
  
  
"As in Yagami Hikari...Takeru's best friend and supposedly Ken's new confidante," he mutters, grabbing Chibi and starting to play with his partner.  
  
Acting shocked at this little tidbit of information, I can't help thinking how that was something I never saw coming. The Child of Darkness and The Child of Light...true friends.  
  
  
Giving my ototo a little time to bitch and pout, I began carefully, "Think about it. Both you and Take-baka's best friends are now getting closer...." I pointed out   
  
  
"Dai, what's wrong? C'mon you can tell me..."  
  
  
Again nothing.  
  
  
"If you tell me what the problem is, I promise not to pass judgment and keep my mouth shut until you get everything off your chest."  
  
  
"Do it," he orders, not wanting to give me any room to maneuver.  
  
"Scout's honor." I promise, although I have a funny feeling that I already know what is going to come out of his mouth.  
  
  
"I still love him Jun," came the whispered confession, his sadness readily obvious.  
  
I even wonder why I wished it would be something different.  
  
Gathering him in a hug, I ruffle his mussed bed head. "I already know that, no matter how much I hate the fact. Anyway, we've talked this to death. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
"I don't want to put myself out there like that again. I mean, it's easy to be sorry and all that shit, but what happens when something comes up similar to this?", he asked me, his eyes begging me to tell him that it would it wouldn't happen again, but being the big sister that I am, I can't lie to him.  
  
  
Never to him.  
  
  
"You work through it. C'mon PB give the baka some credit. I may not like him, but I think that he is sincerely sorry about what him and the others put you through. Hell, after all the things that he has done in the past months isn't an indication, then I don't know what is." Believe me, I wish I had one ex do what Takeru has done for Daisuke.  
  
  
"Granted, it's been little things and I might be feeling that we are getting a bit closer to maybe even being friends, but I don't think that I will ever feel comfortable around him again, because there is one thing that I think we will never get back."  
  
  
"And what is that?" I asked him softly, definitely knowing the answer to this one.  
  
  
"Trust."  
  
  
And that is what it always comes down to.  
  
  
"Well, I wish I had an easy solution ready for you, but I don't know what to say except don't let the past dictate what the future brings. You are always ready to give a person a second chance. So, don't you think that the person that you love and who apparently loves you back deserves the same opportunity?"   
  
  
"Why are you defending him all of the sudden?"  
  
  
/Because Yagami and I worked too hard for you to be a stubborn ass/ I wanted to shout, but decided to tell him the other most important reason for my behavior.  
  
  
"Because I want you to be happy."  
  
  
Giving me a small smile, he says, "I know JuJu, and I appreciate it, and you're right, but-"  
  
  
"NO! Listen to what I'm telling you. I don't want you to go through life thinking about the 'What Ifs' and 'Maybe If I'. I think it's time to let him know where you stand. Truthfully, it's not fair to either one of you." Grabbing his chin between my hands I look directly in his befuddled eyes. I know what I was about to say would hurt, but he needed a kick in the ass.  
  
  
"And if you don't do it soon, it might be too late. For you, Takeru and the rest of your friends."  
  
  
Roughly turning away from me, he gets up and starts pacing around the room. "Don't you think that I already know that?!?! Besides, the last time I checked, the Chosen weren't your favorite people in the world," he reminded me, making me wince at the memory of the theatric production I performed at the Ishidas.  
  
  
Silently cursing his selective memory, I continued, "Dai, this is not between me and them. This is about you. I know that a lot of shit went down that shouldn't have, but would you really want to go through the rest of your life without them? You have to admit that all of you have a special bond with each other, no matter how slight."  
  
  
Giving me a doubtful look, he asked, "What are you saying Jun?"  
  
  
"Just give them a chance."  
  
  
"And what if I get hurt again?"  
  
  
"Life goes on and you will too. But PB, you have to get this behind you and the only way to do that is to talk it out."  
  
  
"You know, if something happens, I am will kick your ass," he warned as he got up and starting walking down the hallway to his bedroom.  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try it. You seem to forget who taught you," I yelled back hoping that he heard me. Shaking my head, I reach for the remote and switch the channel to something more entertaining.  
  
  
One Power Puff Girls episode later, a hurriedly dressed Daisuke comes tearing down the hallway and after grabbing a laughing Chibi, followed by a quick 'See you later Jun', I hear the door slam shut.  
  
  
I wonder what that was all about.  
  
  
Just as I was about to watch Buttercup go against the Gangrene Gang, I hear a knock at the door.  
  
Grumbling at the interruption, I walk to the door and hope that whoever it is, I can make go way with my good imitation of a fire-breathing dragon.  
  
Imagine my surprise when I found a sneaky, little, blue-haired elf on my doorstep.  
  
  
Giving him a toothy smile, I greet him icily, "Hello Ken."  
  
  
  
Hikari  
  
  
Looking over at the blonde sitting in front of my computer, I can't help have a small smile on face at seeing him look a little better than what he has been. I know that in some part, that is Daisuke's influence. As far as I know, both of them talk to one another, but Takeru has tried everything he knows and everyone else knows to get Daisuke to take him back, but so far it hasn't worked.  
  
Which means that it is time for me to speed things along...for everyone's sake.  
  
Turning on the charm, I ask sweetly, "Takeru, can you do me a favor?"  
  
  
"Sure Hika-chan. What is it?" he answered, still browsing through the photo album I've put set up on my computer.  
  
  
"Do you think that you are finally ready to talk with Ken?"  
  
  
Pausing his constant clicking, he turns slowly, eyes wide. "You have to be kidding, right?" Takeru laughs, giving me a look as if I just told him I'm pregnant and he's the father.  
  
Well, I guess I would too if I was in his position.  
  
  
"No, I'm not. I think that this has to be done sooner than later, don't you?"  
  
  
Turning around to the computer monitor, he pulls up a photo of Daisuke, tracing the digital features slowly, but soon a frown settled on his mouth and his gave me a curt shake of his head.   
  
  
"No," he said with a note of finality, letting me know that I should let this go.  
  
  
Not a chance buddy.  
  
  
"C'mon Take. Don't you think that he's suffered just as much as you if not more?"  
  
  
Giving me a look of annoyance, he asked snappishly, "Whose side are you on?"  
  
  
"Yours, but I am also sympathetic to his situation as well," I said earnestly, trying to use those big brown eyes that had always worked in the past.  
  
  
Not totally convinced, he retorted snidely, still a bit put off with my defense of Ken. "So what? You have a couple of conversations and all of the sudden you are best friends?"  
  
  
Putting up my chin, I give him a look of equal parts disappointment and sadness, letting him no in no uncertain terms that I was not happy with his little brat display.  
  
  
Groaning, he ran a nervous hand through his hair, his newly acquired highlights gleaming in the setting sun coming from the window. "Sorry Hika-chan, but I don't know if I can do this...I mean-" he began to explain brusquely, before I stopped him, wanting to explain myself further.  
  
  
"I know, and I should have realized that this would be asking too much, but I think this would be the best for the both of you," and for Daisuke as well I add silently, not wanting to make matter worse than what they already were.  
  
  
Giving me an apologetic look, he sighs, "I know that, or you wouldn't have brought it up, but I still don't see how me having a sit down with Ken is going to solve anything between us. As I remember the last conversation we had didn't go so well."  
  
  
Hugging him from behind, I say, "Maybe it will...maybe it won't, but you'll never know if you don't try."  
  
  
"You sound like my okaachan..." he mumbled, rolling his eyes and scrolling through the picture album on my PC.   
  
  
Again.  
  
  
Standing back up, I swing him back to face me once more. "I know. I've had practice doing that with Niichan. Now, are you going to do this?" You better not back out of this Takaishi. We have worked too hard for this to happen.  
  
  
Giving me a doubtful look, he muttered, "Do I really have a choice in the matter?"  
  
  
Smiling brightly, I was happy to see that he finally relented. "No, but I wanted to give you the impression anyway."  
  
  
Giving me the bright smile that has been missing these past months, he got up grabbing me up in a hug and whispered softly, "Have I ever told you how much I love having you as a best friend?"  
  
  
It's funny, but a year ago I would have slowly died at his admission of being his best friend. Now, I couldn't be happier with the position that I hold in his life.   
  
  
"Not lately, so I don't mind hearing it again..." I tease, enjoying the banter that has always come so easily between us.  
  
  
"Thanks Hika-chan. For everything."  
  
  
"It's all in the duties I took up nine years ago." I remind him, giving him a peck on the cheek. After a couple more minutes of silence, he turns to me, his gaze a bit unnerving.  
  
"Now to turn the tables. What is going on between you and Ichijouji?" he asked inquiringly, looking like a tabloid reporter, which means that this intervention was over.  
  
Gathering my things as quickly as possible, I replied anxiously, "Um, I think that it's time for you to go. My mom is going to be here soon and I know that you don't want to stay to try her latest fungus recipe with fungus, do you?"  
  
Lame Hikari, really lame.  
  
Crossing his arms and smirking, Takeru read my mind. "You know that was a weak excuse, right?"  
  
  
"Kiss ass, Takaishi." I laugh, glad to have a semblance of my old friend back.  
  
  
"I think that Ken wouldn't mind doing that for you now. Ja." Grabbing his jacket and pulling on his sneakers, he goes to open the door and calls over his shoulder, "I'll call you later."  
  
  
"Wait, I have one more thing to ask you," I shout out before he walks out the door.  
  
  
He spins around quickly. "What is it?"  
  
  
"Don't give up on him."  
  
  
I could see the shock that poured in his bright blues, which was followed by an understanding nod.   
  
  
"Never again. Bye Hi-chan," he firmly assured me, and with that he closes the door, leaving me alone in the apartment.  
  
  
Walking back to my room, I laid down on my bed, and look at the patterns the sunlight has made on my ceiling. Even though I was happy that he agreed to talk to Ken, I could tell that there was something else that was bothering him, and I know exactly who was the cause of that one.  
  
  
Daisuke, I hope you don't take too much longer with this.  
  
  
  
  
Takeru  
  
  
  
Walking the few blocks to my complex, I can't help but think about the last words that passed between Hikari and me.  
  
  
/Don't give up on him./  
  
  
/Never again./  
  
  
I swear it's eerie how that girl can always see what I try to hide from everyone else, but she's had more experience at reading me, I guess.  
  
In no time at all, I'm running through the lobby, catching the elevator and opening the front door.  
  
"Taidama!" I yell, closing the door to the apartment, listening to the silence that greeted my greeting. Shrugging out my coat, I walk over to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator for dinner, when something catches my eye on the counter. Closing the fridge door, I walked over to look at it, and was surprised to see that it was for me.   
  
  
With a little apprehension, I take the package and sit on the couch, hoping that this wouldn't have the same repercussions as the last package I opened. Seeing a note fall on my lap, I pick it up with steady hands.  
  
  
  
  
Takeru,  
  
I know that this may seem that this is coming out of left field, but I just wanted to know how I feel about the way things are between us. I want you to know that all your efforts haven't been for nothing. I see them, I hear them, and I feel them. Now I think that is time that you heard, but since our last face-to-face talk went nowhere, I'm going to let someone do the talking for me. I hope it works for me as it has you.  
  
  
-Daisuke  
  
  
Hands no longer steady, I pull out a tape cassette, similar to the one I gave him a few months ago. Walking into my room, I spy Patamon snuggled up on my pillow. Trying to be quiet as not to wake him, I pop it in the tape deck and surprised to hear a faintly recognizable song flow delicately from the speakers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i won't pretend that i intend to stop living  
i won't pretend i'm good at forgiving  
but i can't hate you  
although i have tried  
mmmm  
  
i still really really love you  
love is stronger than pride  
i still really really love you  
mmmm  
  
i won't pretend that i intend to stop living  
i won't pretend i'm good at forgiving  
but i can't hate you  
although i have tried  
mmmm  
  
i still really really love you  
love is stronger than pride  
i still really really love you  
mm mm mm mm mm  
  
sitting here wasting my time  
would be like  
waiting for the sun to rise  
it's all too clear things come and go  
sitting here waiting for you  
would be like waiting for winter  
it's gonna be cold  
there may even  
be snow  
  
i still really really love you  
love is stronger than pride  
i still really really love you  
love is stronger  
i still really love you  
love is stronger than pride   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Putting the song on repeat, I lay down beside my partner and bit-by-bit smile. I know that we aren't out of the woods, but now I can breathe again.   
  
I will give Daisuke all the time he needs.  
  
  
And I will be right here waiting for the sunrise.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
Don't ask how these new plot twists developed, because I still don't know but I guess all of us are going to have to wait and see what happens, ne? Next chapter is going to be the DOOZY so stay tuned and I want to give a sincere THANK YOU to everyone that has supported me and this fic!  
  
  
Ja ne minna!  
  
  
Dream-chan 


	11. ReconciliationOr Is It?

Author's Notes:

First and foremost, I want to thank everyone that has written me or reviewed me to let me know how much they enjoyed this fic. After the last chapter, it just seemed that RL began to get hectic thanks to my new job and the muses wanted to take an extended vacation for a while, and being the kind author that I am, I figured that since I put them through so much, it would be a good idea. Unfortunately, they didn't know when to come back, but after a lot of searching I finally found them again. I don't know how long their going to stay, but I hope they stay long enough for me to finish this series sometime this year ^_~ 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon...nuff said.

"dialogue"

/thoughts/

POV

Back To The Middle 11/12

by Dream-chan

Rating: R

Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com

Reconciliation...Or Something Like It

Daisuke

Feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted on my chest, I sat down on bench and just spaced out, not wanting to really think too much about what I just did.

Not that I could take it back now or would I want to. I just hope that he understands what I'm trying to say. 

Hearing giggling behind me, I turned to look and see a couple of kids playing in the park, just running around and laughing their heads off. Watching them and their carefree attitude I couldn't help but be jealous of them and the images of Takeru, Ken, and I running around in the same way seemed to take over.

Taking a few more minutes to remember happier times, I shook me head and continued to walk back home, hoping that Jun wasn't home so I wouldn't have to explain why I rushed out earlier.

When I put my key in the lock, I hear hurried footsteps and in the next second Jun is opening the door and pulling me in. It doesn't take her long to tell me why she looked so nervous. "Um Dai, you have a visitor."

Toeing off my shoes, I glance up. "Yeah, who?"

Giving me a small push in the direction of the living room, she whispers, "Why don't you go see?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I walk into the living room and immediately I am paralyzed, recognizing the person waiting anxiously on the couch.

"Motomiya-san?"

Snapping out of it, I could only ask the one thing that came to mind. "What are you doing here?"

Bowing his head for a minute, he looks up and I can see the tears that are barely holding on. "I came to offer my apologies for all that I've done."

Feeling the anger come back full force, I snapped, "Well you can take your apologies and shove it!"

With a tear slipping down his cheek, he reached out to me, snatching his hand back at the last moment, when I glared at him. "Daisuke! Please, just give me a chance to explain! I know that you have given me so many, but all I'm asking is for one more!"

Not wanting to deal with this right now, I turn towards the hall and walk to my room, leaving Ken standing in the middle of the living room. Slamming my door shut, I flopped down on my bed, clenching my fists as hard as I could before I pounded something...or better yet, my former best friend who happens to be sitting in my living room.

A few seconds later, I was not surprised when I heard a knock on the door. Already knowing who it was, I just waited for her to come in.  Feeling the bed dip a little bit, I looked up to see Jun giving me a look filled with worry.  "Dai, I know that I'm going to regret this, but maybe you should give him a chance."

Rolling over, I muttered, "That's rich coming from you. The same girl that started the "Kick the Chosen Asses' campaign."

Hearing her sigh, I can tell that she is going to leave, but not without a few choice words. "True friends are hard to come by, Daisuke. You know that. If there is even a chance, you can't give up on him."

Hmph!! That's easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who was manipulated and betrayed by her best friend. Then thinking of the sad lump sitting on the couch, I can't help feel angry and sad. Anger at what he did to me, and sadness for what we lost.

Knowing the truth in her words, I turn around and ask her, "Can we ever really be friends? After all that happened?"

Pulling me into a hug, she says, "I don't know the answer to that, but at least you owe it to yourself to see if that can happen. You've never been a quitter Dai, so don't become one now."

"I wish I could hate him," I mutter, pulling away and preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"I know PB, I know, but that never does any good." Wiping away the tears that had slipped past, she bopped me upside the head and told me to get my punk ass up and go talk to the little deranged elf sitting in the next room.

Five minutes later, I open my door and an encouraging wink from Jun, I made my way back into the other room. Seeing Ken sitting on the couch, looking so forlorn instantly transported me to another time when he thought that he had lost another close friend. 

"Ken?"

Without warning, he got up and flung his arms around my neck, sobbing into my neck. "I'm so sorry Daisuke! It's just that I loved you so much that I couldn't see the consequences-"

"Ken-" I interrupted, fighting desperately to remain in control and not break down as well.

"No! I have to say this," he continued fervently, making me loose what little patience that I had left.

"Ken!" Pushing him away from me, I exploded, "Shut up and listen for a minute!"

Seeing that I finally got through to him, I looked him dead in the eye to let him know that what I wanted to say was vital to what would happen between us from now on. "I'm not going to act like that what you've done hasn't hurt me and that I will just automatically forget it, but I as scary as this sounds, I can almost understand why you went so far. Besides, I miss my friend, but it is going to take a while for us to get back to where we were, if ever."

Nodding sadly, he said slowly, "I understand that and I'm not going to push for anything more. I'm just glad that you are willing to give me another chance, although we both know that I don't deserve it."

Not being able to help myself, I pulled him into a light hug, letting him know that he was wrong. "Everyone deserves a second chance Ken. Even third and fourths."

Looking at me with a sad expression he asks, "So, when are you going to do the same for Takeru?"

Not really appreciating his bluntness at this time, I shot back heatedly, "I don't really think that is any of your business."  Taking a deep breath, I looked into contrite violet eyes.  Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, I reassured him, "I'm not trying to be mean Ken, but you have to understand."

With unshed tears, he nods his head slowly, "I do."

Holding back my own, I try to make sure. "Really?"

And with a glimmer of a smile, he answers firmly. "Yes." 

Takeru

So here I am, sitting on the couch, eating greasy chips, waiting to see a particular person to walk through the door.

Like I have been for the past two hours.

"Hey, how are you?" Turning from my vigil, I look to see Hikari sitting next to me, smiling a bit too brightly.

"I'm fine," Noticing her eyebrow raised slightly, I realized there was no use lying. "No. That's a lie. I don't know if I can do this anymore 'Kari-chan. I mean what if this is all a big mistake? What if I'm just holding on to something that doesn't want to be held? What if-"

Pinching my lips shut, she hisses, "Stop it right there, Takaishi! I don't want to hear anymore crap like that out your mouth. Now is not the time for the 'what ifs'.  You have to see this through."

Remembering the threats she issued the last time we had this conversation, I couldn't help but smile. "I think you've already made that clear, Kari-chan."

Giving me a small punch on my shoulder, she gave me a small smile back. "Just checking."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the others that were waiting for the guest of honor for their own particular reasons. "Are you going to speak to Ken anytime tonight?"

"I'm not making any promises."  

Seeing that is all I'm going to say on that subject, she wisely says, "I guess that is all I can ask for, ne?  Just don't go out of your way to antagonize him, please?"

"I'll play nice...for you."

"Domo. Well, got to play the good hostess. By the way, don't frown so much or you'll get wrinkles."

Smirking, I reply, "Thanks for the tip, Ms. Shishiedo."

"Anytime." And with a blown kiss in my direction, she becomes the little social butterfly that everyone knows and adores.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, I make sure that the spot gave me the vantage point of seeing all the action, especially the people arriving through the door,

And there stood the one person that has been keeping me in the same spot for over an hour. I watched as Hikari greeted him with a hug, and surprisingly he hugged her back. Then I felt that familiar ping I always did when our eyes met. Stepping away from her, he continued to say hi to everyone and it seemed like forever before he was standing in front of me. I knew that the others were waiting to see what was going to happen between us, but I didn't feel like being on display at the moment. And it seemed that Daisuke felt the same because the next thing I know he leans down and asks softly, "Um Takeru, could I talk to you," then looking around pointedly at all the interested faces looking in our direction, he adds, "in private?"

Feeling like a soldier going to the front line, I remained calm. "Sure." Not bothering to ask, we both walk to Hikari's room and close the door, letting the semi-darkness surround us.

"First, I just wanted to say thank you for standing beside me. Jun told me what happened at Yamato's."

"You don't have to thank me for that Dai. Hell, it's something that I should have done before."

"Don't."

Completely confused, I can't help but ask, "Don't what?"

Sitting down on computer chair, he looks out the glass windows of the balcony, staring into the night sky. "I really don't want to talk about the past right now."

Wincing at his biting tone, I couldn't help but wonder if this talk would end up like the ones we've had so far since I've been back. "Sorry to bring it up."

Giving me a small smile of apology, he explains, "I know that we will have to talk about it sometime, but that is something that I don't want to do right now."

After few minutes, he asks softly, "Did you get my package?"

Relieved that he had brought the subject up, I replied in the same manner. "Yeah," Walking over to the chair he was sitting in, I kneeled down on the floor so I could look up into those expressive eyes that told so much. "Do you really feel this way?"

"Yes, I do, but..."

"I should have seen that coming," I laughed, to cover up the aching disappointment I felt.

"But, you do know that it is going to take some time to get back to the way that we were or that we may never be the same, ne?"

"I would be stupid to think that it hasn't." And my heart hurt to admit that it would most likely happen. 

Giving me a small grin, he put a finger on my chin, lifting it until my eyes met his. "Take, even though I love you, and I do love you, I have to learn to trust you again. Please try to understand. We can't have one without the other," and those are the words from the Daisuke the Wise and I said as much.

Still looking at me with those warm browns he gave me a wistful smile. "We all have to grow up sometime."

Lowering my head a bit, I kissed the finger on my chin and breathed in the spicy smell that I had missed so much. "Daisuke..."

"Takeru," he began, but I couldn't hold in what I wanted to say to him for so long.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Getting out of the chair, he kneeled next to me on the floor, our knees touching. 

"I know that now."

Leaning forward, I whispered, "And I'll always love you, you know that as well?"

With a full out smile on his beautiful tanned face, he leans forward this time our faces getting closer. "I sincerely hope so."

"I don't think that you have to worry about that. Besides, I am the Bearer of Hope after all," and with a few last few inches, I closed the gap between our face and touched my lips to his, my heart flaring with recognition and happiness at tasting what it had craved for so long.

It was a couple of minutes before we both pulled away, the need for air becoming a necessity. Brushing back the hair that had fallen over my eyes, he said. "I've missed that."

"I've missed that too." Taking my turn to brush his auburn spikes, I ask, "Daisuke, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What made you decide to do this now? Not that I'm not complaining or anything," I grin, letting him know that there wasn't any pressure for him to answer. 

Looking like he was debating the answer, he finally replied, "Ken came to visit me today."

"Really?"

I guess the surprise on my face was obvious because he just grinned. "Yes, really." His smile fading, he continued, "I know what he did was wrong, and that it is going to take a long time to get to where we were, but I don't want to shut him out. We've been close for too long for me to allow that to happen, you understand?"

Giving him a look of unbelief, I couldn't help but ask heatedly, "How can you consider being his friend after what he's done to you? To all of us?"

Directing a stern look my way, he shot back. "The same way that I can forgive you and our friends for not believing in me and shutting me out.  Even though most of this mess is his fault, he was the one that stood by me when none of the Chosen did."

Not being to argue with his logic, I asked hesitantly, "Does that mean you want me to make up with him?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "That is something that you are going to have to do when you're ready, but I want you to know that I am not going to abandon him. I can't." Backing up a bit, he looked at me intently, letting me know that what he was about to say would make or break the progress we've made these past hellish months. Seeming to choose his words carefully, he said, "I know that he hurt you too, and whenever you choose to forgive him is your decision, but I can't turn my back on him, Takeru. I have explained to him that it is going to take a long time for us to get back to where we were, but I that I am willing to try. If you think that is going to be a problem, then maybe we need to figure out exactly what we want with each other.

Feeling somewhat reassured, I shook my head slowly. "There is nothing to figure out.  I love you, Daisuke, and even though it's buried deep somewhere, there is a part of me that cares for Ken as well.  Hell, I can't help but think if I would have done something similar if you had chosen him first," I admitted, feeling a shiver go down my spine, not wanting to face the truth that I would have done something like that just to call Daisuke mine.

"But you don't have to, because it was you that I chose then...and now." After a few moments, he whispers, "Thanks for not giving me up this time."

Holding him a little tighter, I laughed, "Kari-chan would have killed me if I did!" Seeing his questioning look, I told him of the pep talks that Kari has been giving me throughout this mess.

"Hmm, I guess my 'Nee-chan and Hikari share the same brain then."

"Jun told you not to give up on us?"

"When Ken came over, I didn't know what to say or do and just went to my room hoping to hide from everything, but like clockwork she gave me a verbal kick in the ass and told me that I shouldn't give up on him or any of you because believe it or not, I still considered all of you friends. I hate it when she's right."

Sending a silent thanks to his sister, I make a note to get her something nice. 

"I don't. I've missed you so much, Dai."

And when he pulls back, I know right then and there that everything is going to work out.

"I missed you too, Take."  

Taichi

I know that it's wrong to be leaning up against the door, but after everything that's happened, we can't help it...well some more than others. 

"What's going on?"

"What are they saying?"

"Do you think this is a good idea? I don't hear anything."

"Well maybe we could if you bunch would shut up!"

"Touchy."

Slipping away from the congregation that was slumped outside the bedroom door, I turned to look out the balcony door, and wasn't surprised to see a slumped over form on the railing. I walked out to the balcony, knowing what I had to do. 

Putting a hand on the tense shoulder, I asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

Jumping a bit, the younger man in front of me, spun around, giving me a wobbly smile. "I would be lying if I said yes and I think I have done enough of that in this lifetime. However, I will be okay eventually."

"Ken?"

Giving me a wary glance, he replied shakily, "Yes?"

Being better with action than with words, I gave him a hug and just held on tight, letting him no that he would never be alone. At first, he just stood in my arms, stiff as a board, but slowly he began to return the gesture. 

Feeling a small tap on my back, I turned my head to see my sister giving me a small smile. Nodding her head towards the trembling boy in my arms, she said, "I'll take it from here, 'Nii-chan."

And knowing that she did, I stepped back and let her fill my spot and began to walk towards the door, but before I went in, I turned around and called out, "Ken?"

Waiting for him to look at me, I said, "Remember what I said. You are not alone."

Seeing the expressionless face of my boyfriend, I knew that he saw what happened. Not wasting anytime, I began to talk fast. "Yamato, I can explain."

"There's no need," he said evenly, before pulling me into a long kiss. Pulling back when the need for oxygen became necessary, I could only get out, "Why?"

With a grin, he gave me another kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "You are a good man, Yagami."

And just as I was about to show him what other things I could be good at, there was a loud commotion as bodies fell tangled on Hikari's bedroom floor, while two amused boys stood over the large pile.

Watching as our friends untangled themselves, Daisuke laughed at the twisted pile on the floor. "Umm, can we help you?"

Pushing her hair out of her face, Miyako asked bluntly, "So, are you two back together or what?"

"MIYAKO!" came the collective shout from the rest of the pile.

"Like all of you don't want to know the same thing."

Shaking his head at his friend, Iori turned his attention to the two in the doorway. "But she does pose a good question. Are you?"

Seeing the blushes spread, I decided to step in before it got too nasty. "Guys, I think we've interfered enough. Give them a chance to breathe."

With a grateful smile, Daisuke replied, "Thanks Taichi."

"No problem, Daisuke."

Shaking his head, his smile widens, almost making him look like the boy that looked up to me for so long. "Dai, is just fine."

And at that moment, Hikari walks in with Ken who is now looking a little bit better from a miserable person that was standing on the balcony few minutes ago.

Following his gaze, I see that it lands on the slightly smiling couple standing a few feet away, and with amazement I watch as he moves away from my sister and begins to move in their direction. Feeling the tension grow, I continue to look on as he stands in front of Daisuke and Takeru and wonder if this mission of ours will be a success...

Or blow up in our faces.

To be concluded in...Sourire


End file.
